A Permanent Problem
by Springbliss
Summary: AU. My own interpretation of what everyone's reactions would have been had Vegetto never split during the Buu fight. Inspired by fan comic DBM Universe 16.
1. The Deal

_After being inspired after reading DBM, (Dragon Ball Multiverse), I wanted to write my own interpretation of what everyone's reactions would have been in U16 where Vegetto never re-split during the Buu fight. (I can't read the one they have on the site since I only know English so sorry if I offend anyone. I only meant this to be nothing more than harmless fun.) This is my first time trying at this so if it turns out unsatisfying, again there are real and better versions out there. (The original one currently on the DBM site.)_

**Disclaimer**: I do not own DBZ that right belongs to Akira Toriyama. DBM belongs to Salagir and Gogeta Jr.

XXX

**Chapter One:** The Deal

XXX

Vegetto, it was the name of the Earth's true savior and while some rejoiced in his presence, others did not. Bulma being one as she shifted uncomfortably watching from afar the newcomer who she thought she once knew. In fact she wasn't sure what to make of it.

"G-Goku what happened to you?" Chichi had asked earlier while Bulma stood pondering deep inside her brain about what to make of it. All that remained echoing in her ears next were these few spoken words,

'Potara, fusion, permanently…'

It wasn't that Bulma couldn't understand what it was to fuse. She had witnessed Goten and Trunks achieve it plenty of times. It was more along the line of being too shocked for words after she learned that the Potara one meant permanently. It meant all hopes of seeing Vegeta were crushed as well as finding out why he—he killed all those people at the tournament and betrayed her trust.

At first Bulma questioned the whole thing as a joke because Vegetto looked more like Son Goku with that wide grin of his. If it hadn't been his name, hairstyle, pose, and uniform color… Bulma probably wouldn't think anything of it.

'_Vegeta is that really__** you**_?' She questioned inside her head hoping that he would respond back through their bond but no reply was given. Bulma frowned. '_Of course it's not him Bulma. Vegeta was never__** this**__ tall and he certainly was never one to be a part of the gang like he is now.'_ Bulma thought as she watched Vegetto chat cheerfully with Krillin and Tien. This was just all so unreal.

Chichi had been hit harder than she though. The news itself caused the mother of two to quickly pass out and be caught by her eldest son. Although Bulma wasn't surprised at this considering Chichi had never approved of Vegeta's appearance in the group. For anyone to expect Chichi to come to terms with this calmly was irrational.

This being exactly why Bulma couldn't comprehend why it seemed like everyone was fine with the new arrangement. Couldn't they see the horrible position they put both families in? Vegetto couldn't possibly be able to go home with the both of them. He was one man, not two. Bulma could already anticipate the new kind of rivalry that was brewing right under everyone's noses and Bulma wasn't one bit pleased. Then again on the other hand the true question was could she really put up a fight against the younger woman?

It wasn't that Bulma was considering using martial arts against Chichi or anything. She would lose hands down if it came to something like that. No rather Bulma was thinking more of the lines of the fairness in all this. After all compared to Chichi, Bulma previously had all the time in the world with Vegeta. Goku, well, Goku had never been home. Chichi had been separated from Goku by how many years now? It seemed almost wrong for Bulma to call dibs on Vegetto.

"Mom," Trunks called while pulling on her right hand. She glanced down toward him to see his widening smirk. "Isn't this so cool? Dad and Goku are one in the same now! Now instead of one awesome dad, I have two!" Bulma couldn't help but smile at her son's words. She turned and raised her left hand and ruffled his hair with it. Leave it to her son to be the optimistic one.

"Sure is." She told Trunks enjoying his growing laughter. The whole ordeal caused Bulma to mentally slap herself for being so dense. The answer of what she should be doing was right before her eyes. This was about Trunk's future not her own jealous desires. In fact she probably would be lying to herself if she had claimed to not have at least wondered about Goku being with her instead of Vegeta.

This was more or less an opportunity! A chance to explore new things! Besides Vegeta was still in there— somewhere—wasn't he? If that was the case than rejecting Vegetto was the same as refusing Vegeta. In Bulma's mind that meant that it would be a complete and utter waste of time. Even more so after all those years of effort she put into just trying to break the ice with a certain pompous prince! There was just no way Bulma could say no to his presence.

'_Come on Bulma, this should be a piece of cake! You're a genius so something like this is easy for us to handle. After all we've been through much worse situations in the past!'_

"Hey Trunks have I ever told you about how I was turned into a frog once by the evil Captain Ginyu?" The look on her son's face was priceless.

"What? No way! That's crazy!" Trunks exclaimed with growing interest as he stared up at her with those big blue brilliant eyes. "How did you get back to normal? Did dad help you?" Bulma chuckled thinking about the times back on Namek. Back then Vegeta wasn't as friendly either.

"Not exactly," Bulma replied feeling a sweat drop rolling down her face as she remembered Vegeta threatening her death if Krillin did not give him the dragon ball. "He was too busy fighting against Freeza but as you can see—," Bulma paused displaying herself to her son, "everything worked out in the end."

"Wow mom you're so cool!" Bulma beamed lifting her chin up in confidence.

"Well naturally after all this _**is **_a_** genius**_ we are talking about." Bulma gloated, refusing to ever let her son ever know that it was her fault that she got into that mess in the first place.

Now this is what Bulma wanted. A healthy _normal_ environment as it should be considering Buu was gone and the Earth was at peace again. As long as she had Trunks, Bulma could learn to share Vegetto. Besides it wasn't like she was a jealous woman or anything….

Bulma swallowed roughly. That was easier said than done and slowly she found her gaze flickering away from her son back toward Vegetto. She was almost caught off guard when she realized that he had been watching her all this time in the corner of his eye._ 'Perfect.' _Bulma inwardly groaned.

It seemed as if Vegetto could read her thoughts after all and maybe he was just playing dumb. A trait Goku is well known for. Bulma felt her eyes narrow toward the Saiyan. A trait Vegeta would put him up to. Maybe, just _maybe_, a cigarette would do her some good right about now. '_So glad I left my pack at home.'_ Bulma thought becoming extremely aggravated by the turn of events.

Hell Bulma thought things couldn't have gotten worse but of course she was wrong. Her son decided to float up and lift her right hand alongside his left in a spirited fashion. The whole thing becoming entirely too awkward for her liking as she wanted to turn and flee back home to the safety of her precious lab. However this was her son who was doing this to her so Bulma had no choice but to play along for Trunk's sake. Bulma then proceeded to weakly lift up her left hand and waved at Vegetto with a forced smile, thankfully though by this time his gaze was elsewhere. Chichi had awakened.

By now the mother of two was on the floor wailing loudly while Videl sat besides Chichi rubbing her right shoulder as if trying to console her. Gohan, who was no good at this sort of thing, especially when it came to his mother, shifted uncomfortably as he scratched the back of his neck.

"Why does this always happen to me!" Chichi cried on, "I just wanted a perfect normal life for my family and then it keeps getting ruined every time the world needs to be saved!"

"But mom things will work out eventually, you'll see." Gohan told his mother softly and she halted her crying for a minute by staring up at her son with an intense glare.

"Eventually –I want things to work out now!" Videl frowned when Chichi's wails continued on. She still didn't get the situation. These things were still all new to her.

"T-there's always the dragon balls, right?" Videl mumbled quietly and Chichi stopped, eyes still brimming with tears as she took in Videl's statement.

"You're right!" Chichi exclaimed, getting back on her feet and throwing her hands in the air. "You're absolutely right Videl!"

"Good thinking Vi." Gohan commented and Videl blushed. The other Z-warriors also felt relieved, that meant in a year everything would be back to normal. Even Vegetto looked pleased with this, now he wouldn't have to deal with two angry wives. A year was practically nothing.

"Wait," Bulma called out, silencing Chichi's happy cheers. "We can't use the dragon balls for that yet."

Chichi glared, while the rest of the group all questioned Bulma's statement. Bulma lowered her right hand from the air, but kept it locked in Trunk's grasp for support. "We still need to revive all the people that Vegeta killed during the tournament…Than we need to erase their minds so they can forget what happened."

"Ah right." Krillin mumbled, remembering the terror everyone felt when Vegeta obliterated half of the arena. "No problem though that's just two years."

"Two years of Goku being stuck like _**that**_?" Chichi yelled, "Absolutely not! I won't allow it!"

"Mother _please,_ try for this just once to be reasonable." Gohan begged and

"Reasonable—you want me to be more reasonable? I endured losing your father against that Saiyan menace! Then I lost my son to a green freak! After that you went off to Namek and came back to inform me that your father was dead again! Then the androids came! Your father ended up dead _again_! You were next by Buu's hands! I have endured so much, why, why do I have to deal with this? It's not fair!"

"You weren't the only one mom!" Gohan shouted, surprising everyone. Videl was back on her feet and trying to take Gohan's hand but he rejected it only for a moment. "We suffered too." Gohan mumbled, glancing down at Goten with a concerned look. "All of us did."

Bulma remembered the time when Vegeta left her alone during her pregnancy with Trunks. Had Yamcha and her parents not have been there she surely would have lost her will to be a mother. Bulma clasped her son's hand a bit firmer, and Trunk's stared at his mother with a blank expression. Those were hard times. She could only imagine how hard it must have been for Chichi being all alone. How horrible.

The silence was deadly, and it almost felt like it was cutting off everyone's oxygen. Chichi's lips stayed ever lined, eyes closed. Her fists were balled up, shaking, and it seemed like she was using every bit of energy in her body to stay composed in front of her children.

"Bulma," Chichi called in a low tone as she fought to hide the scowl on written all over her face. "A word, if you please?"

All eyes were back on her in an instant and with a sigh, Bulma nodded reluctantly.

She should have really carried that extra pack of cigarettes on her after all.

Bad move on her part.

Bulma's eyes dropped back towards her son's concerned expression. While she was sure he didn't understand the sudden hostility Chichi was presented, she knew, he was ready to protect her if needed. He did have his father's eyes after all.

Bulma slowly released the hold on her son and rested her palms on his shoulders and pushed him gently down from the air. It was more or less to reassure him nothing was going to happen. It was just a friendly chat between two friends. Trunks nodded in understanding and Bulma smiled.

"There is my little genius." Bulma commented softly before kissing his forehead gently and Trunks flushed in humiliation.

"Mom please you're _embarrassing_ me." Trunks pleaded in response as Goten's snickers echoed in the background.

"Right, Right." Bulma chuckled, brushing her hands through her head before she turned and went over to Chichi's side. Each step feeling heavier as the distance between them closed in.

This would probably not end as well as Bulma hoped.

"So?" Chichi questioned, eyes now opened, and narrow as she tapped her foot waiting for Bulma's response toward this outrageous crime that was presented before them. It was up to them to decide Vegetto's fate. The outcome of this decision would dangle relentlessly in the back of both of their minds for the rest of their lives.

Bulma hesitated, this sort of thing, to be the leader in these types of situations had never been a problem—until now that is. Yet somehow she managed to voice her decision with twiddling fingers and very flustered cheeks.

"I-It could be interesting?"

"_**INTERESTING**_?" Chichi screeched in horror while Bulma's cheeks darkened when she swore she saw Vegetto's smirk from afar.

"Well yeah, I mean, haven't you wondered? I mean it could be—_fun_?"

How those words ever escaped her lips were beyond her, but now at least her feelings were out in the open and there was no going back. Chichi's expression proved it. The poor woman had become as white as snow when she tried to comprehend Bulma's answer. In fact instead of calming down Chichi's mind, it aggravated it even more as Chichi's face quickly adapted to a fierce glare.

"I refuse to give Goku up to another woman! I will not do such things!" Chichi shouted causing Bulma to wince slightly as she raised both hands up defensively in response.

"Chichi I wouldn't dream of—"

"Unlike _you_," Chichi began while jabbing her right index finger accusingly into Bulma's chest. "I just happen to _**cherish **_the relationships I get involved in." Bulma's heart wavered at hearing this. Not only did it set off a few alarms but it caused a nasty sneer to appear on Bulma's face to mirror Chichi's own.

"And just _**what**_ exactly do you mean by that Chichi?" Bulma asked, starting the evident war. It probably would have gone on had it not been for the brave soldier that came in between them. Yamcha, being one to know Bulma's temper all too well, took it upon himself to try his best to intervene before both females attempted to tear each other apart since Vegetto just stood there watching with a smirk. Having one rivalry in the group already was enough for him.

"Ladies _**please**_," Yamcha said, trying to make peace between the two, "You guys don't need to become the next Vegeta, Goku rivalry now that they aren't around to duke it out anymore."

Chichi snorted ignoring Yamcha's presence and crossed her arms over her chest while looking away.

"I'm sure _**Yamcha**_ could answer that one easily for you Bulma." Bulma's mouth practically dropped and Yamcha shifted uncomfortably at the topic. Now he was wishing he hadn't even gotten involved. After all it had been awhile since anyone issued Bulma and his relationship status. Bulma dropped him like a rock for Vegeta and while he had forgiven Bulma about her decision, it _still _hurt.

Hell there was an unmistaken silence that filled the air after it had been voiced. Bulma's rage swirled throughout the back of her mind. Trunks questioned the scenario wordlessly and the others, especially Vegetto seemed out of place at the topic. His smug gone as soon as that little snide remark rolled off Chichi's tongue. Whatever was left of the joyous moment was quickly dismissed by Bulma's growing enraged ki.

"I-I can't believe you just said that Chichi." Bulma began, feeling more livid with each second. Had it not been for her son's presence behind her, Bulma surely would have lost whatever control she continued to strive to hold back. Chichi didn't apologize either which made Bulma realize this was indeed how Chichi had felt all along. Perhaps this was rooted back from when she had initially told Chichi in private about having an affair with Vegeta while she should have been with Yamcha.

It was simply nauseating. "Y-you don't think I care about what's happened, do you Chichi." It wasn't a question, it was a fact and it hurt her feelings more and more by the second. "I can't believe you really think that." Bulma said as her voice rose with each beat while her eyes stayed hidden behind her glistening bangs. "For your information I don't like this anymore than you do but at least try to _**think**_ of the children Chichi. We—"

"I am!" Chichi protested angrily ignoring Bulma's scoff. "My children deserved to have a father in their lives for the longest time! Yet that's never happened for them Bulma! Goku has always been gone! I had to raise them alone! At least Vegeta came back while on the other hand Goku didn't. Goku didn't..." By now Chichi was in tears, and was slumped back down on the ground sobbing.

Bulma bit her lip, any rage that had previously harbored inside Bulma's brain had quickly faded into understanding. Yes, Goku had not been the most ideal father in the world and although Vegeta proved difficult, at least, he was there to train her baby boy. "I'm sorry for insulting you Bulma. It just, it hurts _so_ much. I just want my husband to finally come home. Please don't take their father away from me again."

"I—I," Bulma began her hands wavering at the cause but fell dejectedly at her sides. "Fine… You win Chichi." Bulma whispered softly stopping Chichi's flow of tears as the guilt continued to spread over Bulma's shoulders.

Yes…It was just as Bulma originally thought…She really did have no right to call dibs on Vegetto after all.

There was a flash of concern written on Yamcha's face but Bulma quickly dismissed it. There was much more pressing matters to be made. "Just, just please Chichi. Please let Trunks come by and see Vegetto from time to time."

A question mark appeared over Chichi's head at Bulma's words.

"Of course he's allowed to come over Bulma. I would never separate a son from his father. That is just too cruel, I mean, even y-you're always welcomed around the house as well Bulma." Bulma nodded, thanking her as she helped Chichi up before pulling Chichi into a hug.

"Take care of him okay? Vegetto might become the biggest ass sometimes, but he's worth it." Chichi beamed as she too nodded.

"Don't worry Bulma; after all, I always have my trusty pan around if there's any trouble." The two of them laughed as they separated and Chichi smiled warmly, while whipping a tear from her eyes. "Now what to call him is a different story. Vegetto seems so not Goku." Chichi chuckled on in a silent whisper. "Maybe Gogeta instead or should I just stay with Goku, what do you think Bulma?"Bulma could only offer a smile as her heart persisted to ache toward the conversation. If there was anything Bulma wanted about now, that would be—a good night's sleep.

"Whatever works I guess Chichi. He's _y-your_ husband after all." Chichi swayed awkwardly at Bulma's words but decided not to speak of it. Rather Chichi decided now this would be a good point to distance herself from Bulma. This was becoming a tad bit uncomfortable for their past years of held friendship. However she paused, and glanced one more time back at Bulma.

"S-So I guess this is it then?" Chichi asked carefully and Bulma scratched the back of her neck.

Could she really handle loosing Vegeta again?

The first time was such a heavy blow to her ego that she thought it would take years for her to pick up whatever was left of the shattered pieces. If it had not been for Krillin mentioning that Vegeta could be revived with the dragon balls she would have most likely stayed mute.

It was almost funny how on that very day she swore to never letting the prince slip away from her hands. Yet he had managed to achieve breaking that grasp twice already. The first time being at the tournament where he broke her trust and mercilessly killed all those innocent people. She still wanted to demand the truth from him but now, it seemed like she would never find that out. Not if Vegetto was going to be with Chichi.

She had no right.

If anything what Bulma could be doing was just lie to herself. While it was true that her heart might suffer from this—it also prove to further her steps in becoming a responsible woman.

It was very simple. All Bulma had to do was imagine that her mate was incapable of being revived by the dragon balls. None of it was hard to picture either. In any case there was a time in the past where her son from the future, Mirai Trunks, had informed her of his mother's lifestyle. It was very similar to this situation to a degree as Vegeta would not be coming back either way.

Bulma released a bitter chuckle. Funny how Mirai Trunks fought to prevent this scenario from occurring and yet somehow in an evil twist it ended up becoming a reality anyways. Then again Bulma couldn't say her life hadn't felt accomplished. She had a son that brought his own happiness into her life and also her wish, her initial wish for a perfect boyfriend had been fulfilled and no one would ever come between it.

"Yeah, it's a deal." Bulma replied and sure enough Chichi's smile grew.

"Thank you Bulma!" Chichi exclaimed before returning back to her family's side and demanding Vegetto's lost attention by pulling him into a crushing hug. Bulma let out a strained sigh. This would not bold well for her but at least she was doing this for Trunks. Yet even that became a questionable reasoning when she caught sight of her son. The look on his face caused her to freeze up all at once.

Betrayal.

"Trunks?" Bulma asked her son as she reached out to him but he shrugged her off. Bulma blinked in surprise. "_Trunks?"_ She pressed again demanding tone.

"Y-you mean to tell me dad isn't coming home? You mean to tell me I have to **share** him? _My_ _**father**_ with someone else?" Bulma's eyes widened dramatically. Did Trunks initially misunderstand the situation? If so then that meant that he really wasn't okay with this as much as she thought! Bulma felt her head whip toward Chichi and co. Vegetto seemed to enjoying himself. Bulma quickly felt sick and instantly turned her attention back to her son.

"Oh Kami…" Bulma whispered upon taking in his rising temper tantrum. She wouldn't have agreed to this arrangement if she had known Trunks didn't approve of it either. This whole thing was a mistake.

"And you…You let dad go so easily? Y-your okay with this? Is that why Goten's mom said you didn't cherish relationships?" He snapped in a dark whisper, eyes burning of hatred for her and her actions.

"N-no! _**No**_ Trunks_**.**_" Bulma replied sharply before her son lost any faith he had placed in her all these years. "That's not at all what Chichi meant at all. _Please_ Trunks, don't do this to me. You of all people should know exactly how much your father means to me. I don't like this anymore than you but—"

"So then he's just going to abandon us?" Bulma breath caught. In a matter of seconds she dropped to her knees and held her son's shoulders tightly. She forced his bitter gaze onto her concerned ones.

"Trunks _why_—? _**Why**_ would you say something like that? You know your father wouldn't abandon you. Vegeta has _always_ come back. _**Always**__."_

"Yeah but Goku doesn't." Bulma felt her body froze up. "Goku likes to stay dead. T-That's why Vegetto isn't dad. My dad wouldn't be trying to act cool because he _is_ cool. Besides if he should be with anyone it would be **us** and not with those idiots over there but instead..." Trunks trailed off, gaze flickering off to where Vegetto was. Vegetto was currently picking Goten up in the air and treating the boy like a plane. "He didn't even acknowledge us when we waved to him. Dad wouldn't do that. He'd at least do something but this Vegetto guy rather look away. Clearly he isn't my dad. Plain and simple."

"But T-Trunks—"

"Mom I'm tired, let's go home. I'd rather not waste my time chit chatting with a fake father anyways." Bulma normally would have called her son out on something like this but all her emotions were amuck. After all Trunks was right to a degree. Vegetto wasn't Vegeta at all. Vegetto was a whole new person. Someone she didn't know and perhaps someone she didn't love.

The pushed down pain began to form up at this again. Home was a good idea. Bulma needed to sleep on this. If anything. It was just too much to deal with especially with her son growing bitterness.

'_Damn it Vegeta_.' She inwardly swore even though she knew it wasn't his fault.

It was hers because she was the one who let him go. By now she could feel the tears building up in the corner of her eyes that threatened to fall. However she held firm. She had to since Trunks was losing it. She had to be the strong one for them now. It was time for her to be a strong single mother again.

Bulma pulled Trunks into a hug, and although he didn't make any effort to return it, she knew it was only because of his mixed feelings. "Trunks," Bulma whispered as she released him to reach into her purse to retrieve the capsule for her jet copter. "Let's get you home."

"You sure that you're going to be okay B?" Yamcha asked from behind. He wasn't a fool; he could see the blatant rift that was beginning to emerge within the Briefs household.

Bulma simply gave him a thumbs up gesture as she tossed the capsule down and prepped for launch. However as soon as the sounds of the capsule popped open, everyone who had been distracted by the reunion of a great hero were now wondering what the rush was about, that Is, except for Yamcha who was present for the aftermath.

"Bulma?"

She cringed knowing it had been Vegetto calling out to her. The confusion in his voice sounding more like Goku than the husband she knew and it sickened her. She couldn't stand it anymore. If she didn't get out of there soon, everything would fall to ruin. Her hands they were shaking against the side of the door and nothing prepared her for what she did next.

"See you soon. Veget—Vegetto." She whispered, but loud enough for everyone to hear her as she climbed inside closing the door behind her. As it shut, the tears rolled down her cheeks. She made movement to start the engine but something stopped her. She glanced up at the hand that covered her own. "Trunks."

"Thanks mom." He told her in a bare whisper. Bulma felt her lips lined, and inwardly cursed as she started the engines once and for all. The two of them were able to leave without anyone interfering and once they were at a safe distance, Bulma let the jet run on auto pilot.

"Trunks," She called after whipping the tears away from her eyes. Her son looked up at her wordlessly; his own cheeks glistened of tears. "We'll get through this. It's only for a bit, right? So when your father does get home—let's give him hell, ne?" She told him with a devilish grin while presenting her son with a high-five. Trunk's lips slowly curved from a frown to gentle smile.

"Yeah." He replied whilst slapping his hand against her own. The rest of the way home, the two Briefs managed to chuckle and smile. They figured they could manage; after all, it was only for two years...

_Right?_

**XXX**

_**TBC – maybe? **_

_I had fun__** but **__if you guys didn't like it than I'll put a stop to it now. Let me know! Thanks!_


	2. The Deal Breaker

_So here we go again. This is the second installment – it might be a bit dramatic but that's why I put it under the drama tab so it works out! Ha – I feel silly. I listened to this with overly dramatic music so I am sorry if it comes out bad. I still hope you will want me to continue though – I like writing this! It's really fun! Anyways, enjoy!_

**Disclaimer**: I do not own DBZ or DBM. This is fan-fic just meant to be harmless fun.

**XXX**

**Chapter 2**: The Deal Breaker

**XXX**

The ride home had been going surprisingly smooth despite Vegeta's absence or so Bulma originally thought. "Mom," She heard Trunks call once their laughter slowed. Bulma hummed in response as she lay back into her chair with her hands behind her head taking what little comfort it had to offer.

Auto-pilot was secretly a blessing in disguise. "I'm sorry."

"Don't worry about it honey." Bulma replied waving it off knowing her son would feel guilty about her crying eventually. Trunk's face however twisted into a deeper scowl.

"No not about that, about something else…" She felt her body rise from the chair as she stared at her son with a mixture of confusion and surprise. What other problem could he have possibly let trouble his little mind that she was unaware of?

Bulma watched as Trunks closed his eyes and slowly his head lowered to face the ground. "I kind of…"He trailed off, his lavender hair falling just over his eyes, making her hands drop to her sides as she awaited his answer. "Let down dad."

"W-what?" Bulma gapped out. Trunks evaded her looks as he balled his shaking fists. Bulma tilted her head, she didn't understand it. None of it. If he wasn't talking about Vegetto than what could he have possibly done to cause this sudden stress? It was then so suddenly that Trunks faced her, eyes blazing with—_Tears_?—Yelling so bitterly that he had failed Vegeta's last wishes. Bulma's mouth hung open at loss for words.

"L-last wishes?" She began slowly as if trying to pair up the meaning between her bewildered mind. The whole thing became little grains of sand falling in the back of her mind and it disappointed her for she was supposed to be a genius.

"Dad told me to take care of you." He added as if to clue her in and sure enough a light bulb went off in her head._ Vegeta…_ "But then you died mom! You died because I wasn't strong enough but I won't let that happen again! I'll train every day and become the strongest warrior ever known!"

"T-Trunks," Bulma etched out as she took in his expression. It was twice now that he had shown her that face of another son she had come across in the past. She would never forget what Mirai Trunks told her behind closed doors before he blasted off to fight cell alongside Vegeta. Mirai Trunks mentioned something along the lines that he blamed everyone's death on himself. The thing that bothered Bulma the most was that Mirai revealed that he never told his own mother and that alone made Bulma cry. Her son was in so much pain and her future self was oblivious to it. If anything this was her one chance to repent. "Trunks now you listen to me young man. Calm down this instant." Bulma ordered quickly.

In fact Bulma did what any loving mother would do in her position. She reached out and pulled her son into a loving hold. He squirmed around a bit but she managed to keep him still while ruffling his hair between her fingers. "Trunks what happened to me- was not your fault. Nobody knew how much power Buu really had. What counts is that you tried your best so please try not to get so worked up about it okay?" Trunks continued to fidget in her hold and soon raised his head to meet her gaze.

"But m-mom—"She hushed him in an instant by pressing her index finger on his lips as she smiled widely at him.

"I'm proud of you Trunks," She told him while wiping the tears from his eyes. "Perhaps more proud than you could possibly ever imagine and I'm positive that your father feels the same way." It was then that finally that his little arms returned the embrace that she gave.

"Mom you're the best." Bulma smiled, but shook her head before lowering it to press it against his forehead.

"No you." He laughed, shaking his own head in disagreement.

"No way mom. You're way cooler."

"Nah ah ah." She said and before he could argue the tickle war began. This was probably the only time she could ever win against him as he was swift to turn into fit of laughter while her attacks keep on him. However during all of it Bulma silently prayed for Mirai's happiness because she loved of them both so dearly. Her boys, they meant everything to her. That and of course Vegeta.

_Vegeta…_

It was amazing how much he had changed in such a short span of time. Hell she had been pondering about him for so long that she didn't even remember getting out of the plane. Yet somehow she did and Bulma was finally home, safe and sound.

Bulma thought everything would be okay by now but Vegeta's absence carried on in the back of her mind thanks to Trunks. Trunks just had to spring the rest of transactions that went on between both him and Vegeta. In truth, she was overwhelmed by all of it just by hearing what exactly Vegeta did.

He held Trunks. He had finally—after all these years embraced _her_—no— _**their**_ son. Bulma's widening grin could not be stopped. Not after that. However she did wish that she could at least witness the moment once. Bulma had been waiting for that chance ever since Mirai Trunks told her that Vegeta went nuts when he was shot by cell's beam.

_Vegeta..._

Oh how she wanted to feel him against her. Bulma ached for his body heat more than ever before. She was just so proud of him for finally stepping up and being the father she always wanted him to be. Yet realization dawned on her that she could not get what she wanted. Vegeta was gone and although Bulma wanted to cry—the tears would not fall. Perhaps it was because they were all worn out from her conversation with Trunks? Bulma didn't know but what she did decipher was that she was in pain. Fortunately no one would ever know the truth behind her broadening grin.

Not even a day had passed and she was already drowning herself in sorrow over Vegeta. Bulma inwardly scowled. Vegeta was supposed to be behind her now - at least for another two years.

_Two very long years. _

Bulma shook her head. Right now she needed to be focusing on finishing up preparing dinner for her favorite growing Saiyan. This was theoretically going to be making her feel better considering for once she didn't have to call in a chef. Bulma snickered. Yes that's right— there would be no more constant grunts of disapproval from a certain pompous prince whenever she attempted to cook something edible. Her son at least had the decency to pretend to like it when she was around. He was a true prince.

"Mom!" Trunks voice called throughout the halls. She could hear him scampering across the house looking all over the place for her. Bulma rolled her eyes as she stirred in the sauce for the pasta. If Vegeta was here – Trunks would surely be in for it. She could already imagine Vegeta yelling at Trunks for not using his ki detection technique. Nevertheless she couldn't really blame Trunks. Wasn't her ki equivalent to that of a mere fly? Vegeta always made it a routine in his day to remind her about how pathetically weak she was.

Bulma frowned. She was doing it again wasn't she? She could hear herself groaning as she cursed about how idiotic she was being.

What happened to being the proud single mother she claimed she could be?

It made her so furious that she had to completely set the ladle aside from the pan because she was that close to severing the damn thing in half. If it hadn't been for her son breaking her out of concentration than Bulma would have surely reached the human level of that of a Super Saiyan. Bulma sighed while picking the ladle back up. Trunks constant action of jabbing of his plate into her arm made it clear what he wanted. His Saiyan appetite meant business.

"Alright I get it." Bulma grumbled and lifted the pan over to the empty plate before scooping out a medium sized portion of pasta. "Honestly you're just as impatient as your father when it comes to food." She said while she tapped the side of the plate to remove the sauce that wouldn't come off. "That's Saiyans for you." She said as she laid the ladle back on the counter before turning her attention back to the oven and turned it off.

Her son's presence although did not cease and it bothered Bulma slightly for by now she anticipated he would have at least dashed over to the table by now. Bulma sighed trying to ignore him as she began setting up her own plate with the remaining smaller portion. Another jab followed and Bulma got the picture. "Alright young man what do you want?"

"More." He demanded in a gruff causing her to jump. She found herself snickering at the situation. He sounded more like his father each day! "More_ now_." Bulma's laughter quickly died. Now he was getting on her nerves. She let her left hand fall away from her plate as she placed it on her hip. Bulma turned to greet her son with a scowl demanding what his problem was but as she did she screamed. The sounds of a plate shattering soon followed as she found herself sitting on her behind staring up in alarm at the person who was defiantly not her son.

Soon enough as expected her real son appeared at the door powered up already into that of a Super Saiyan. His eyes ever so fierce as he stood ready to battle whatever dared to attack her. Yet thankfully that moment would not arrive as his temperament slowly vanished and melded more of into annoyance as his gaze settled on the intruder.

"Hey guys!" Vegetto called out chuckling as he set his plate down at the table casually. Trunks felt his jaw tighten at Vegetto's never ceasing idiocy. Trunks gradually descended from being airborne and powered down refusing to enter a room that held Vegetto's unwelcoming presence.

"What is_ he_ doing here? I thought _he_ was supposed to be with _his __**family**_?" Trunks questioned sarcastically and Bulma although still in a brief state of shock somehow managed to give him a fair warning to drop it. At the moment her right hand was now settled over her heart. It pounded away from the scare and Bulma could already sense her own irritation forming.

"Don't do that ever again." Bulma stated loudly as she aimed her hardened glare on the grinning Saiyan. "Or _**else**_." Vegetto quickly raised his hand back behind his head and chuckled a bit more.

"Sorry Bulma," Vegetto replied causing Bulma to mentally cringe. She was so used to Vegeta calling her woman all the time that she figured that he wouldn't know her name by now either. "I just thought I'd pop in and see how you all were doing."

"Well isn't that nice?" Bulma added loud enough to reach Trunk's ears as she began to pick up the broken glass from the floor. Trunks simply scoffed at Vegetto's words.

"We were doing just fine until _you_ showed up." Trunks said coldly and that alone caused Vegetto's cheerful laughter to quickly die down. Bulma inwardly groaned at the tension forming between her son and her—er—_well_—Vegetto.

"_**Trunks**_." Bulma pressed again this time in a more firm tone but the assault continued.

"I mean thanks to _you – _mom got _**hurt**_." Bulma blinked at her son's words and stared down at her hands. Yes, Trunks was correct; her right index finger was indeed bleeding. However it was probably her fault. She should at least make the effort of getting the dust pan. It was just under such conditions Bulma currently wasn't thinking properly and that again caused her to inwardly curse for not being the genius she had claimed to be. However guilty feelings aside she had to stop her son from stirring a couple of sparring matches in the middle of her kitchen!

"Trunks go to your room this instant young man." Bulma demanded as she stood back on her feet and faced her son. His gaze kept still on Vegetto so she growled. "I mean it mister! Don't you dare test me!" She said shocking herself with how cold that sounded. Thankfully Trunks reluctantly pulled his gaze away and Bulma exhaled once her son vanished from sight.

This was not how dinner originally planned out to be!

Bulma's gaze shot toward Vegetto with a hardened glare. Oh she was so angry she could kill him with her mind but her anger quickly bubbled down after a couple of astonished blinks. Vegetto— he—he was—he was— cleaning? She watched him wordlessly use the dust band and broom to remove the remaining pieces of glass from the floor. What the hell was going on? Vegeta would have never done such a thing for her. Not even if she yelled at him. This—well—this was certainly awkward.

"Um, thanks, Vegetto. I mean you didn't have to do that but, thanks." Bulma said as she rubbed the side of her neck. Was this really happening? Vegetto simply shook his head as if telling her it was no biggie and was done before the next blink. Her mouth hung as she noted a small white box on the table that she didn't remember being there before. Vegeta never usually showed off such speed in front of her—maybe because he already thought of himself as a higher being to her.

_Ass._

"Come here Bulma." She practically jumped out of her thoughts and turned her attention back onto Vegetto. Now there was a chair pulled out and he was gesturing for her to sit down on it. Slowly she sat down and before she could utter a syllable her hand was already in his and he was tending to it.

"See good as new." He said and she felt her eyes widen all together. It seemed as if now around him she would have to stop blinking! He just kept vanishing and making everything double times the speed that she was used too. Bulma retracted her hand staring at the Band-Aid with mixed feelings.

"Again, thanks." She lamely said but he flashed her one of those famous Son grins.

"No problem Bulma. It's the least I could do after, um, scaring you. Sorry about that." His laughed shortly followed but she could see behind it he was feeling guilty about it and she wasn't exactly sure how to handle it. Vegeta never apologized well-not as openly before. Vegeta did small gestures to make up for when he really screwed up. This though, this was just all so new. She didn't think she could get used to this.

"Why are you even here?" She blurted out, and squeaked as she covered her hands over her lips. She sounded so irritated with him and it shocked her slightly. Maybe it was because Bulma felt like he was actually treading somewhere he didn't belong. She concluded deep inside her head that while it was nice to have him around, she was annoyed with his carefree expressions. Didn't he understand how Trunks felt about the situation? It made her so upset because this would only cause more bumps along the road. A feature of insensitivity she knew well from Vegeta back before the cell games started out.

Surprisingly though Bulma resisted the urge to yell at him. After all this wasn't her Vegeta. She couldn't very well slam her family's problems onto him because frankly he wasn't a part of her family anymore. He should be worrying about Gohan and Goten, not them and that most likely was the case. He was selfish and it made her realize that his being here was not all what he said before. He must have wanted something, and she knew just what.

"Never mind, I get it. I know what you want." She began silencing Vegetto before he could even respond. She got up out of her chair avoiding Vegetto's attempts to help her up. "Follow me."

She expected to be yelled at for ordering him around by now but nothing, no verbal insults, just silence. Yeah defiantly not Vegeta. "Sorry, I haven't gotten to work on it yet." She breathed out tiredly waiting for one of those sly remarks Vegeta would add to every sentence. However it never came and she frowned, forcing herself to continue, "I was planning to feed Trunks first and then work out the rest but then this happened…"

"Yeah sorry about that Bulma." Bulma wavered. At least she knew he was there but it still irked the hell out of her every time he apologized or called her Bulma. Defiantly not Vegeta.

"Don't worry about it Go-Vegetto." She quickly corrected feeling absurd. She couldn't bring herself to look at him now. She almost called him Goku. A custom he probably endured every second over at Chichi's house.

_Poor guy._

Bulma felt herself halt. She turned to Vegetto and he simply stared blankly at her causing her to sigh. "It's just been so hard to accept that Vegeta isn't necessarily coming home." She told him and quickly regretted her words. "I mean I know you are him too but it's hard for m-m— Trunks to see that."

"Do you want me to talk to him?" He asked catching her off guard.

"What?"

"Trunks. Do you want me to talk to him?" Bulma didn't know what to say then. She was caught in a moment she thought she would never see. A father wanting to be a father. Yet this wasn't Vegeta. Well it was but it wasn't. Did that even make sense? Bulma felt her emotions becoming aggravated by the second. What kind of stunt was this guy trying to pull? He was not supposed to be here. Why wouldn't he just leave them alone?

"Bulma—"

"No! I mean he's _really_ upset with you Vegetto and I do not want half of my house being consumed by my child's temperamental ki blast! How am I supposed to explain that to the press?" His chuckles followed and she growled placing her hands on her hips. "I'm serious Vegetto!"

"Right, right." He replied fanning her down but she turned her gaze away crossing her hands over her chest. "I'll let you handle Trunks after all Chichi always says a mother knows best." Bulma made a satisfied 'humph,' noise as she finally steered him to their previous destination – her lab.

When they arrived she was quick to run to her desk and retrieve the small capsule she had been putting off for some time. The faster she got it, the faster he'd go away. Bulma fumbled the capsule in her hand and presented it to him but he would not take it. Bulma fumed.

"I know you realize that it's just a prototype of the GR but I'll have the real thing ready for you soon enough."

"But I don't want this." Vegetto replied swiftly, "Besides what good is having a GR at Chichi's if it breaks and you can't be there to fix it?" Bulma rolled her eyes.

"I CAN be if you just CALLED Vegetto! It's not hard! All you have to do is pick up a phone and I'll fly over there in my jet! I mean it's the least I can do for the savior of the universe, right?"

"But Bulma I want to train here." Bulma huffed running a hand through her hair.

"Why are you pushing this issue so much Vegetto? You know you're not supposed to be here. You're supposed to be with your family—enjoying dinner, like _I _should be, with _my_ son." Vegetto scratched the side of his face.

"But aren't you guys are my family too?" He asked then tilted his head, "Or do you guys not want me around anymore? I kind of get that feeling with Trunks for some reason." Bulma felt like slapping herself just then as she let out a groan of frustration. How can someone be so honestly dense?

"Of course we want you around—"

"Then what's the problem?"

"Well for one you're not— well—_err_—how do I say this without making it sound horrible?" Vegetto shrugged. Bulma shook her head. "You're not Vegeta anymore. He died long before you showed up. "

"Your right Bulma. I am not Vegeta." He confirmed making her frown, "But that doesn't mean I don't have his memories, thoughts, and desires Bulma. I can tell you just about anything that you wanted to hear from his lips." Bulma froze upon hearing this. Did that mean she could finally get her answers? Bulma once again shook her head.

"Wait we shouldn't even be having this conversation. I made a deal with Chichi to no longer be involved with you. I can't break—"

"My choice not yours to make." He stated firmly and she blinked. "You and Trunks are just as much as my family as to Chichi, Gohan, and Goten. I want to make this work just as much as you do Bulma. So please give me a chance." Bulma sat back against her desk and placed her hands over her chest while allowing herself to ponder on the situation.

A chance to redeem.

A chance to find the answers that have bothered her so.

A chance she could offer.

"Vegetto," Bulma began slowly. "If you really mean what you say and you really do have Vegeta somewhere within you than I beg of you to tell me why—why did Vegeta kill all those innocent people? Why did he give into Babidi's demands? Were Trunks and I—not good enough?"

Vegetto's expression than softened considerably and she watched him hold his chin as if in deep thought. Bulma eagerly waited for his answer while tapping her fingers against the side of the desk. She had been waiting for this opportunity to learn about this for so long. Vegeta's betrayal. The situation was practically tearing her apart inside. After all those years of gaining his trust, in a split second he managed to turn into a man she could not recognize. Bulma broke down into tears back then and it took all of Yamcha's strength to pry her away from the stands where she stared brokenly at the empty position where Vegeta used to be standing. What had she done wrong?

"He," Bulma's ears perked up as she finally heard Vegetto's voice pick up. "He was confused." Vegetto stated plainly and she felt her mouth twitch into a snarl. Before she knew it, she was over to his side, and her left index finger was quick to jab him into the chest with a dark expression.

"Not good enough _bud_**. **_**Not. Good. Enough**_." She still needed to hear something more. Something to confirm to her that she wasn't just a stupid woman that held Vegeta back. She wanted to be acknowledged as his mate again. Trunks had helped but she desperately wanted to hear it from him. It meant so much to her and she didn't know why. She used to be so strong when he was around. "Just forget it." Bulma snapped shoving the GR capsule back into the desk and turning to leave the lab. After all she still had a son to worry about. There was nothing that could stop her now but then Vegetto managed to do the impossible. He gave her the answer she finally wanted to hear and it echoed in the back of her mind like a broken record.

"Vegeta didn't realize what he had until he finally let go of his pride. I know Trunks and you probably won't ever see me as the same man but in his place I'd like to say you two mean the world to me. Especially you Bulma. You've always been at my side since the very beginning."

Bulma bit her lip. No matter how she looked at it she just couldn't place that comment solely on Goku or Vegeta. It was a valid statement for both of them and it really hit her out of the park. Bulma than pressed her lips together as she slowly cast a glance back over her shoulder to the man who had touched her heart.

"I'm going to go get Trunks to see if I can get him down to eat dinner. You're welcomed to join us, "Bulma paused holding the door open with a smile, "if you'd like that is?"

"Sure," Vegetto said whilst chuckling humbly. "Sounds like fun!" Bulma shook her head and took her leave feeling somewhat relieved. It was then and only then as Bulma power walked through the corridors that she finally allowed the tears to flow freely down her face. A hand flew to her mouth to silence the cries.

_Vegeta._

Her prince had finally come home.

**XXX**

_**TBC**__—_

_Thanks so much for the reviews – I'm glad someone likes it! _

_Hopefully – _

_See you again?_


	3. Dinner Blues

Hi everyone ! Thank you so much for all your support! It made this V-Day very nice for me considering I has no one to spend it with. So thanks and hope you will continue to support me in the end! Please Enjoy!

**EDIT:** Should be fine now. I have tried to correct what I can.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own DBZ or DBM.

**XXX**

**Chapter 3:** Dinner Blues

**XXX**

Her son was quite the rebellious one. Bulma thought it would be hard to bounce back after being impacted by Vegetto's words but then again here she was smiling away at her son's mischief. Trunks had set up a pillow barricade outside his door and she didn't know whether to laugh or feel insulted. Surely he didn't think she was this weak did he? Bulma shook her head and pushed the pillows away one by one with her foot.

"Trunks," Bulma called bringing attention to the little monster on the other side. She could hear his movements of him approaching the door, but following a click they disappeared. Bulma's hands instinctively went to the door and she tried to turn the knob only to discover the door would not budge open. "Trunks you open this door right this minute." She commanded as if knowing that he was standing on the other side of the door.

"Go away mom. " Bulma scowled and opened her mouth to argue but he beat her to it. "Not tonight…_Please_." He added with a sense of urgency and while Bulma did understand his reasons for being difficult, she just could not let her son go unfed.

Bulma pressed herself against the door, right hand grasping the knob and left hand resting against the door. She was trying to find where she stood at by listening in. Luckily for her his breathing was steady and slow indicating although he had seemed irritated, Trunks could be reasoned with.

"Trunks at least come down for dinner. It's good for you." Bulma insisted and when silence came as her answer, she felt her lips line. "I guess we'll both starve then won't we?" And sure enough the sounds of her son's defeated groan followed after.

At first she stood back waiting for him to make an appearance but he never did. Instead she could hear his footsteps trudging away from the door earning a raised brow.

"Come on in." Trunks muttered and Bulma tried again at the knob to find that her son was true to his words. She stepped inside in what she thought would be the lion's den but instead of found her son sitting cross legged on his bed looking quite passive. When she approached him, he stiffened and then relaxed once she sat beside him on the bed.

"How are you holding up champ?" She questioned while resting her right hand gently on his left shoulder pad. He glanced at her hand, brows furrowing at the sight of the band-aid and grumbled a low curse under his breath.

"Chump," He corrected bitterly and she frowned. Trunks had always been overly protective of her whenever Vegeta left to train in space. Now that Vegeta assigned him to guarding her in his absence, Bulma knew he was beating himself up over the tiniest things. Bulma shook her head; she couldn't let her son dwell on things like she did.

"Champ, my little World's Martial Arts Jr. Tournament Champion at that." She reminded him as she kissed the top of his forehead. Trunks flushed in embarrassment but this time made no movement to squirm away and instead his gaze simply dropped to his lap.

"Yeah well it sure doesn't feel that way." Bulma huffed becoming increasingly irritated with her son's depressed attitude. She decided to snap him out of it by flicking the side of his left ear causing Trunks to wince. She watched his blue eyes dart back to her in an instant and before he could give voice to complain, he somehow wobbled off the side of the bed. Bulma naturally snickered. This hadn't been the first time she managed to catch a Saiyan off guard before. There were plenty of times where she had, 'fun,' with Vegeta. In fact Bulma couldn't help but wonder if that was what Vegetto was trying to accomplish earlier.

A chance to give her a taste of her own medicine.

Trunks reluctantly pulled himself back up with a frown upon his lips and Bulma sighed in annoyance, _not this again._

"I was only teasing Trunks." Yet he grunted in response turning his gaze away from her. Bulma bit her lip, reaching out to his son but he shrugged off. "Oh common Trunks I don't need another stick in the mud to ruin my fun."

"Of course not." Trunks replied, as he settled his gaze back on his mother, a hidden grin forming. Bulma tilted her head in confusion. "I wouldn't dream of it."

"Trunks— what are you planning?" Bulma asked instantly knowing that look of mischief in his eyes. Trunks shrugged.

"Nothing, nothing." Bulma crossed her hands over her chest.

"Trunks—"

"So are we going to eat dinner now or what?" Trunks diverted and Bulma easily fell pray at the chance to achieve her mission. "Or is _he_ still down there?" Bulma nodded but at this point Trunks had already closed his eyes and was already searching for Vegetto's signature himself. "Oh _he_ is!" Trunks exclaimed, opening his eyes and growing agitated by the second. "What the hell—"

"**TRUNKS**," Bulma interjected lips scowling at his use of language around her. Bulma knew that he got it from when she and Vegeta fought but that didn't mean he was allowed to use it in front of her. "You know better than that young man."

"Heck." He corrected earning an approving nod. "Mom why—"

"I invited him to stay. Don't give me that look Trunks. We both know your father resides within Vegetto too and I'll be dam—upset if you don't at least _try_ to accept the changes. Remember what we said before? It's only for two years and I doubt your father would like to come back knowing his own son scorned him out of the house."

"He'd get over it if I told him how pansy he's acting." Bulma resisted the urge to smile and warned her son again. "Whatever fine I'll eat but you're not getting a word out of me." Bulma breathed out a relieving sigh. She could live with that...

Or so she thought as she sat holding her fork while watching Vegetto process down food in front of her. Apparently he raided her fridge while she had her talk with Trunks. Bulma felt a vein pop behind her head but resisted the urge to yell. It was getting harder for her to compose herself considering Vegeta was always an easy target to having a sparring match of words with.

Trunks looked equally displeased. He was glaring at Vegetto as he took his fork and stabbed the piece of pasta before chewing at it relentlessly as if daring Vegetto to come at him. Bulma put her fork down and pushed her plate away. She found it hard to eat and the silence it was just killing her.

"So tomorrow I was thinking about setting up a party. What do you guys think? Cool huh?" Bulma asked trying to lighten the mood around her but it fell flat on Vegetto's ears as he grabbed her plate of incoming food and processed it down like nothing. Bulma groaned, at least Vegeta would make the effort to bark an order at her to stop her, 'annoying insistent jabbering,' but Vegetto no, no, food was his entire world!

Bulma was then forced to turn her attention to Trunks. She knew she promised him that he wouldn't have to talk around Vegetto but she really needed someone to talk to her. The silence, it was killing her! Trunk's stare said no but as soon as she puckered out her bottom lip, her son rolled his eyes in defeat.

"Sounds awesome." He replied dully and Bulma silently thanked him yet he ignored her by stabbing another round of pasta and shoveling it into his mouth. Bulma smiled applauding silently in the back of her mind at her son's well behavior. It was something to truly praise unlike a certain idiot sitting across from her!

"Veg—"

"Up—!" Vegetto suddenly exclaimed cutting Bulma's shout and she thus stared at him blankly as he dropped the plate on the table, pressing two fingers to his head.

"Here it comes." Trunks muttered under his breath causing to whip her head toward Trunks questionably.

"Thanks for the dinner Bulma but I got to go Chichi's making a buffet!" Bulma turned to argue but he was already gone leaving her expression bewildered and Trunks humming a tune.

"I told you so." Trunks added in between each break and Bulma felt her mouth drop open in shock.

He did not just do that.

He did not just leave them stranded there for a bunch of food, did he?

She glanced at her son again and the look on his face clearly stated that Vegetto most certainly did.

Bulma felt infuriated, hell, they both did. Trunks for putting his trust into the guy and her for wanting to believe that Vegetto could be there for her family as well as Chichi's. "Face it mom dad's dead."

Bulma faltered at this but managed to bounce back enough to start up a heated argument with her son that she always had with Vegeta.

"Trunks you go to your room this instant and don't you dare come out till morning! I don't want any ifs, buts, whys, or anything, just go, and don't make a sound." She commanded while her hands gripping at the table cloth.

"But that's not fair mom! " Trunks shouted throwing his fork down as he stood up from his seat and confronted his mother.

"Trunks—"

"Don't Trunks me like there's any justice behind this! Why am I getting punished when it was that impersonator—"

"He _is_ your father." Bulma corrected fiercely.

"HE IS NOT MY FATHER!" Trunks yelled slamming his hand on the desk and causing Bulma to wince at his tone. "MY FATHER IS **_DEAD _**and he's not coming back…He's not coming back." By now Trunks sank back into his chair and the tears formed. "Not even for us..."

Bulma flew to her son's side without any hesitation and wrapped her arms around his tiny body. Her own tears glistened in the corner of her eyes as she placed her chin on his head.

"Oh Trunks I am so, _so_ sorry. Had I not let him stay this wouldn't have happened but," Bulma paused thinking back what Vegetto confessed to her with glazed eyes. "He does care for us though. He does, he told me so."

"No."

"Yes, yes he does Trunks. He does, he just has a bad way of showing it." Bulma added with a bitter laugh while combing her fingers through Trunk's lavender hair. He was practically shivering. "Vegetto is still—"

"You're wrong mother! You're absolutely wrong! That man is a FAKE!" Trunk's shouted pushing her. "Vegetto will **_never _**be **_my _**_father_ because I SIMPLY WON'T ALLOW IT!" Bulma was shocked because it felt like he had gutted her since she stumbled away from him. She winced at the pain in her stomach and glanced weakly at her son to see him in his Super Saiyan form.

Yet something was different.

He looked more muscular and the spikes in his hair were longer. Bulma swallowed when his gaze shot at her in a sharper and colder fashion.

"You—you've ascended." She squeaked out in fear but as the sentence rolled off her tongue, the golden aura around her son quickly vanished and slowly he fell backwards, unconscious. "T-Trunks!" Bulma called out running to her son's aid despite the pain in her abdomen and managing to catch him before hitting the ground. "Trunks hey, hey come on, _please _answer me!" She begged slapping his right cheek gently. She had never seen such a sight before but it scared her because she swore she saw the Vegeta she witnessed at the tournament and the tears were already beginning to fall. Not again, it was just too much for her to bear. Her tears drops luckily managed to stir the boy from his slumber and she smiled when his gaze settled wearily on her.

"What happened?" He questioned before lifting a scrawny arm to rub away her tears with his small fingers tips. "Why are you crying?" He suddenly tensed, and tried to get up. "Intruder—?"

"No Trunks." Bulma said stopping his growing over protectiveness. "There's no one here. You just fainted."

Trunk's brow rose at the statement.

"You've ascended Trunks." She filled him in with a small smile. Bulma thought he would be pleased with the news yet his frown continued to linger.

"Great." He stated plainly and as Bulma helped him on his feet, he shot her a concerned look. "Did I, did I try to attack you?"

Her eyes widened and he scowled. "I knew it. This is why I fuse with Goten because whenever I ascend alone I attack people blindly. Goten and I swore we would never attempt to ascended alone after that. We didn't want to hurt anyone since we weren't old enough to handle it."

"You didn't attack me Trunks." Bulma reassured but he scoffed.

"I can see your fear mom. I'm not an idiot and I have you to thank for that." Bulma frowned trying to grab her son and get him to really look at her.

"You didn't hurt me Trunks. You just scared me. I've never seen anyone ascend before me like that. It was amazing though." She added with a smile and he shrugged her off.

"Nothing is amazing about something you can't control." With that he turned tail and headed for his room. Bulma decided it was best to let him breathe. She wondered if Vegetto knew. "Don't you dare say a word to _him_." Trunks said appearing at the door again and she smirked, he knew her too well.

"Right, right, my lips are sealed." She replied and turned to face the destruction her son caused. This would keep her up all night. Bulma sighed, there goes her chance at relaxation.

"Mom?" Bulma hummed, as she kept in her position back facing him while noting all the damage done. Everything was a mess. "I would never hurt you. You know that right? I'm not like dad, I really love you." Bulma felt her mouth open, and she spun around to face her son but he was gone. Bulma felt a hand over her heart then as she glanced back at her ruined dining room.

"I know Trunks." She whispered hiding her gaze behind her bangs. "I love you too."

**XXX**

She woke up the next morning finding a blanket around her and her son attempting to suck up by bringing her a plate of waffles and scrambled eggs. Bulma eagerly accepted the offering after starving herself last night cleaning everything that had been destroyed by her son's ascension.

Every muscle in her body was sore! The couch had not done her any justice that night and she barely found sleep because she stayed up all night trying to think of what she should do about Vegetto. In the end she still wanted him apart of their family because she needed him there but for Trunks, he had to go. She doubted Trunks problems were solved over night after having to fix breakfast next to a room he literally tore to shreds on a temper tantrum.

"Trunks did Vegetto stop by at all?" She asked carefully and sure enough Trunks frowned.

"Not yet but mom—"

"I know, I know Trunks. I will tell him to stop swinging by." She said ignoring Trunks gapped look as she lifted her fork and knife to begin cutting into her waffle. She took a piece and shoved it into her mouth. Trunks was her number one concern at the moment. Vegetto would just have to wait besides, the less explosions, the better.

Trunks grinned, and sprang himself to her with a hug, Bulma nearly choked but managed to swallow and breathe properly again.

"Thanks mom." He said, adding a swift kiss on her cheek and ran upstairs to get changed. She figured he was going to go air out some of his tension by having a friendly spar with Goten. Or at least she hoped, that's what he was going to do.

**XXX**

Once he was gone and she was finished with everything she needed to do Bulma plopped down on the couch hoping to finally get some actual sleep in.

However like any other busy morning a knock decided to stir her from her nap and force her to tiredly drag herself up and over to the door. What she found didn't surprise her.

"God Bulma you look like shit." Yamcha greeted and she retaliated with slamming the door on his face. However since she didn't lock it Yamcha decided it was alright to come inside. "Maybe you should call your parents. I mean if Trunks is really giving you _this_ much trouble."

"It's not Trunks." Bulma said and then felt her shoulders drop. "Okay half and half." She confessed plopping down on the sofa and turned on the television. While it was true that Yamcha and her were no longer together as a couple, he still made good company but she silently wished he would go away. However Yamcha knew she was only trying to divert the conversation so he'd leave and he ended up behind her snatching away the only thing keeping her from talking. Within seconds, the TV was off.

"Want to talk about it?" Bulma sorted the issue in her mind and decided against it. Trunks was already furious with Vegetto's existence. There was no need for her to piss him off even more by bringing Yamcha into the equation.

"It's complicated." Bulma replied, sinking further into the couch.

"What is?" A new voice sounded off near Yamcha and Bulma groaned. Yamcha jumped at the voice earning a chuckle out of the guest. Apparently it was becoming a routine for him to catch people off guard and enjoying their expressions following it.

"Nothing." Bulma said sharply, and felt her teeth gritting. "You would have known though had you stayed last night Vegetto. However apparently your desire for food beats whatever little brains cells you have left." Vegetto blinked and Yamcha pulled away.

This is not something he should be involved in.

"What happened?" Vegetto questioned and Bulma scoffed at the sincerity in his voice.

"Oh so now you decide to care?" Bulma questioned as she stood up and whipped toward Vegetto's direction. "Well too late bud, shows over, you missed your chance." Bulma sneered placing her hands on her hips. "Now do me and my son a favor and disappear, because yeah, like you said before, you're not wanted here!"

By now tears burned hot but she didn't stop, her next assault landed on the person who was trying to inch his way out of her household. "And you," She called, and Yamcha froze, "I don't know what your motives were for coming over here but you're not helping. Now out!" Yamcha jumped away and scurried out the door without any second thoughts but her true enemy stayed put. In fact he had not budged.

_Whatever_. Bulma thought figuring he was trying to display some sort of dominance over her. She would not let him get to her, she would not let him press her like Vegeta did. Bulma found herself turning heel and headed up stairs. However before she could reach the door to her room, Vegetto appeared before her blocking her way.

"What happened?" He demanded this time in a rough tone and she felt her hands ball up.

"Nothing that concerns you." She said flatly, trying to push past him, but he kept her still, a hand on her right wrist. "Let me go." Yet his grip tightened with urgency.

"Bulma." It almost sounded pleading but she continued to fight against it. She would not fall prey to him. She would not let him win like Vegeta did. She wasn't someone to win over as easily as Chichi had claimed. She was her own person.

"Let GO!" She shouted, slapping him with the other hand only to feel a sharp pain contract back into her palm. "Ouch damn it Vegetto!" She cursed as struggled in his grip. His smirk wasn't helping her mood much any better. "I said—"

"**Let. Her. Go."** Bulma's eyes darted behind her shoulder, Trunks. He stood in the hallway, glaring while electricity sparking at his cause. His Super Saiyan form demanding undivided attention. She knew then right away he must have been keeping tabs on her during his absence. So when her ki spiked in distress, he naturally came and with it he brought his hidden fury. Luckily though, he was not in his ascended state like last night. A silent blessing in disguise.

By now Vegetto released Bulma and she dropped to her knees, in shock. She attempted to voice her concern for Trunks to calm down but it was already too late. No sooner as she opened her mouth the sights of a blur flew right past her. The sounds of glass shattering and things falling welcomed her within the following second. Bulma swallowed and turned only to have her eyes widen. Her son had charged Vegetto so roughly that the two of them plowed through her door and were now just outside battling it out.

Her mind wanted to scream!

Her room!

A disaster!

There was no way in hell that she could clean this up without calling someone yet Bulma pushed past those thoughts, her mind settled now on her boys. Trunks was fighting his father and It wasn't a sparring match, it was something worse. Slowly she rose to her feet and stumbled through the rubble in her room to see the battle taking place right outside the giant hole in her wall.

Trunks and Vegetto seemed to be exchanging some heated words but it was impossible for her to make them out as they continued to speed up. Her eyes no longer able to detect them but she could feel the force of the wind blowing into her whenever they did make contact with each other. Suddenly Trunks came into sight and fell down to the ground causing her to cry out his name in concern. Bulma watched his golden locks disappear and her heart quickened all at once. She looked for a path to jump down but it was much too high up for her so she spun around and proceeded to leave in order to tend to her son's agonized expression. Although she tripped up a couple of times Bulma managed to get down the stairs unharmed and flung herself outside where she saw Vegetto picking up her son's battered form.

There was a look in Vegetto's eyes she could not pick up but whatever it was, it made her feel broken.

"I-I'm sorry." She said abruptly and his gaze lingered her direction. If he was distressed, she would not catch it. "I made Trunks think you were—_well_—someone else."

"Bulma, I _am _someone else." He informed her for the second time while handing Trunks over into her arms. "I can see it clearly now that I don't belong here anymore." Bulma's heart dropped and the tears sprung to the corner of her eyes.

"No way! You do belong here Vegetto. You do. Trust me you do."

"Not like this." He told her and pressed his lips against her forehead causing her to waver, "I've hurt you guys enough. Goodbye Bulma and _please_, take care of Trunks. I'll return in two years once the wish has been made."

"Vegetto wait I—" But it was already too late. Vegetto was gone leaving her to stare with out at his spot with a broken gaze._ I need you_. Bulma thought as she slowly crumbled to the ground while holding her son close and kissed his forehead soberly. 

Vegeta always had a bad habit of leaving her behind when she needed him the most didn't he?

_Not even a fusion could stop it._

"Bulma?" Yamcha called showing that he too had stayed despite was at her side crouching and examining Trunk's wounds as if Trunks was his own son. Bulma glanced at Yamcha and took in his dark features. Yamcha, he was always here for her when Vegeta was not. He probably could be considered a much better father between the two and it was almost ironic that whenever Vegeta was gone, Yamcha was there in his place. Maybe fate was trying to cheer her up and while Bulma did feel like laughing, all she could muster were tears instead.

If only she hadn't been so blind.

**XXX **

**TBC – **

Thanks for all the reviews. I'm very glad that you all like it! I will continue to do so until you start hating it! I'm sorry this isn't a fun chapter to read on Valentine 's Day but I'll make it up. I promise!

.


	4. The Bad Idea

_Hi everyone, I'm back with another chapter. It's short but I hope you all like it despite that! Thank you for ALL the reviews, (seriously) it's nice especially since it's my first work. I thought I'd only get 2 reviews or something so I am thankful!_

**XXX**

**Disclaimer: **_I do not own DBZ or DBM and this story is only just for fun._

**Chapter 4: **The Bad Idea

**XXX**

It was almost noon and while Bulma previously debated on whether or not she should cancel the party all together, Yamcha told her not to. He told her that she would be running away and letting Vegetto get to her. Bulma's weariness about the situation allowed Yamcha to cloud her better judgment and reluctantly she agreed.

No sooner than an hour later her father and mother had arrived for support after Yamcha had called them. Her mother handled the party and her father hired many construction workers and all sorts of volunteers to make sure that all the damage caused this morning ceased to exist.

However just because she didn't see that hole in the wall didn't mean Bulma could forget the heart ache she felt when Vegetto handed her what would be her son's broken body. She wouldn't forget the sudden farewell and the feeling of dread that lingered within the back of her mind. The tears, they were just so hard to hold back.

Her son's hand rested in her left hand. In fact her grasp never left his, not even for a second, and now she sat besides his bed in the medical room. Her son slept but not as peacefully as she wanted. He called for a father who was long gone and she could only ease him by telling him it was okay, that she was here, and that's all that mattered. It was slowly killing her.

This reminded her of all the times where Vegeta startled her from her sleep. She could still hear his painful cries in the back of her mind. Bulma always drew herself close to him despite the fact that he didn't want her there in the least bit. He claimed that she pitied him, but she just wanted to help him, he always looked so lonely.

"Dad…" Trunks called in his sleep and Bulma rested her right hand onto of his sprawled left hand that was already held tight by her own guiding left.

"Trunks, mommy's here." Bulma cursed Vegetto bitterly. She knew he knocked out Trunks quickly to prevent anything from getting out of proportion. Most likely for her sake considering her request earlier.

_Don't blow up my house. _Bulma scoffed at the memory. She would rather Vegetto blow it up as many times as he pleased if it meant keeping him here. After all she wasn't just his mechanic, Bulma was his mate, yet now she had become something worse. She was basically Vegetto's version of Goku's Chichi.

"Mom," Trunks called and she looked up from his hand to see her son's wavering gaze set on her. Bulma felt herself smile as she leaped out of his chair and pulled him into a hug, a hug which he would weakly return but it was enough. "Sorry."

Bulma licked her lips, shaking her head. She was just glad he was up and soon would be running around again. She reached into her pocket and pulled out a Sensu bean. Piccolo had delivered it out of the blue. She suspected Vegetto's hand in this and knew Piccolo only did it as a favor to Goku but not so much as Vegeta.

"Trunks eat this." She commanded as she held the bean to his lips and he complied accepting the gift with much needed appreciation. After a moment, she was able to move away as her son rose from the bed and legs now hung over the side. She wanted to say so much more but felt she couldn't disturb him. His eyes were closed.

_He must have been looking for Vegetto._ She thought as she felt anxiety build up. _Vegetto should be long gone by now though_

"Vegetto left." He confirmed and placed his right hand on his forehead. "Stupid." He whispered, than slapped his forehead again. "I'm such an idiot…How could I be so stupid? Stupid, stupid, stupid…" He continued to berate himself to the point Bulma stepped in and grabbed her son's hand.

"Trunks—"

"Mom I saw _him_." Trunks suddenly said, now facing directly towards her. "I saw dad."

Bulma felt her breath caught for a second but she managed to relax the tension within her muscles.

"I know Trunks."

"Do you?" He asked sounding annoyed. "I don't think so." Bulma winced as Trunks jumped off the bed and started doing stretches to get his body going again. "I have to fight him again."

"Trunks no!" Bulma quickly intervened as she found the voice she had lost during her son's accusation. "I forbid you. Can't you just let it go? You got what you wanted. Vegetto's gone!"

"I can't let it go mom! I saw him! It's hard to explain since you couldn't see! You didn't fight him, but I did! I saw him! I saw my father and I will see him again!"

"No Trunks!"

"No nothing! You can't stop me – you're strength is _nothing_ compared to mine!"

Trunk's mouth clamped shut after saying it, but the pain already set in. Bulma stood from her seat, and turned her back away from her son. She couldn't face him. The tears were already starting to form. "Mom I—I'm sorry." He whispered, closing his eyes and balling his hands. "I didn't mean…"

"You did." She corrected him, and shook her head. "But it's okay because it's the truth. I've always known how physically weak I am. I just never expected to hear it from…Well that doesn't matter. I'll be okay. "Bulma said trying to shake off the pained expression written on her face.

_Besides Vegeta always said so much worse._

Bulma chuckled sadly as she left her son to his own thoughts while she battled her own.

**XXX**

"Hey B, Trunks finally wake up?" Bulma nodded as she exhaled a puff a smoke from her cigarette. She settled next to Yamcha leaning over the counter in the now newly designed kitchen that was recently created for her sake. Yamcha gently slid a coffee cup towards her. She eagerly took his offering as she put out the cigarette she had been smoking after her talk with Trunks. "You know those things don't suit you B." Yamcha said, and Bulma rolled her eyes. He had been on her case ever since he stumbled upon her doing it. "You should quit B. You're way more attractive that way."

"Then it's a good thing I smoke then. " Bulma snapped reminding him that just because Vegeta wasn't around didn't mean she was free. "Besides if you still lived here, you'd understand why I need this so much."

"Oh believe me I have an idea but even then you know it's not good for Trunks to see you like this..." He commented hitting her on a sensitive topic. Bulma grumbled and handed her cigarette pack to him reluctantly. "That's the Bulma that I know."

Bulma gave a bitter laugh as she picked up her cup of coffee and brought it to her lips to drink. Its heat was most certainly welcomed as it gave her that flicker of energy that continued to burn out with every troubling event that passed by. "You should get changed B," Bulma felt her brow rose. "The others will be here soon and they might worry considering your still wearing the same clothes from yesterday."

Bulma looked down and saw that Yamcha was indeed telling the truth. Hell, she might as well throw in a shower at that. She probably smelled too. "If Trunks comes down, I'll let him know where you went." Bulma felt herself smile, a real smile.

"Thanks Yamcha," She said, looking up at him and raising her cup to him. "You're a true friend."

"No problem B, you know I'll always be here for you." With that they bonked their cups together and laughed.

Just like old times.

**XXX **

Bulma slipped into a green dress, it wasn't too dark or light, it was perfect. When she came down from her room a number of people had arrived. She almost had a heart attack as her eyes caught sight of Buu but Hercule informed her that Buu was now on their side. Bulma gave a shaky laugh and skid away toward the front door where she could hear Yamcha and Krillin chatting away.

18 greeted her with a wave and Bulma did the same before cheerfully greeting Marron in 18's arms. It wasn't long before Chichi showed up, her sons looking overdressed as usual and Bulma hid her snicker as she greeted with a smile. Chichi however displayed hostility and Bulma didn't understand why until she realized Vegetto didn't show.

A frown quickly set in and Bulma wondered if she should apologize after all his absence must have been her fault.

"Where's Vegetto?" Krillin asked and Gohan scratched the back of his head.

"Well uh." Chichi turned her head up in disgust.

"Vegetto? Never heard of him. Whose he anyway?" With that Chichi shoved past the group and headed inside ignoring Bulma's attempt to get a word in with her. Bulma sighed once she heard 18 mutter something of the lines of, 'Maybe you should have said Goku instead,' but no one but Bulma seemed to hear.

"Gosh what did Vegetto do this time?" Krillin wondered innocently and right before Bulma could speak, Chichi's yell countered it.

"He's having a baby!"

"A what?" 18 exclaimed with a shocked expression and Gohan chuckled.

"It's a long story…" Gohan mumbled and Goten took it upon himself to go run off to go find Trunks. 'I'll tell you guys—"

"Does it have to do with Vegetto leaving?" Bulma asked in curiosity. She knew when Vegetto told her that he was going away. He really meant it. Meaning she wouldn't be able to find him. Not even at Chichi's.

"Leaving?" Krillin questioned with concern. He didn't like hearing about his friend departing again so soon. Gohan seemed uncomfortable about this topic but reluctantly he nodded and began talking about it in a soft tone.

"Yeah apparently dad decided to go to otherworld and see if he could get King Yemma to revive Majin Buu as a good person." Bulma blinked, that's not what she was expecting to hear.

"What how come?" Krillin questioned with wide eyes.

Gohan swallowed roughly. "To dad Majin Buu would be the ultimate training partner. Goten and I, aren't much of a challenge to him anymore."

Bulma tensed.

Leaving for the bigger fight. That was something Vegeta would do. He would even drop Trunks and her to accomplish it.

Bulma growled, feeling her fists tighten.

So Vegetto's leaving had nothing to do with her at all. He simply decided to add on the spice to reassure her he was doing this for Trunk's well being. Bulma grit her teeth. No, she was wrong. She couldn't let her anger control her or she might as well lose sight of what was truly important to her once again.

"Vegetto said that?" Krillin gawked and Gohan quickly waved him off.

"No of course not! Dad would never say something like that! It's just obvious you know? I'm usually busy with school work these days and mom forbids Goten to fight again after experiencing the fear of losing me. I can't really blame dad for taking off."

"What about me though?" Bulma felt her head whip toward the door way and there stood her son. His gaze was sharp, but he displayed a false smile in order to lure off any suspicions.

Gohan sweat dropped, not too sure how he should say this without causing any more problems for Bulma's feelings.

"Well…" Gohan began and wished that someone would intervene upon feeling Bulma's burning gaze. "I guess dad doesn't want to hurt you considering your power level." Gohan let out a hesitant chuckle when he saw Bulma slap her forehead.

"I am _not_ _**that**_ weak." Trunks snapped as if Gohan had pressed a button. "I won the tournament didn't I?"

"Yeah but Trunks dad could still really hurt—"

"Maybe but at least my dad would try to train me! He wouldn't call me weak and push me aside. My father was proud of me!"

"Wait, Trunks I never said that dad wasn't—"

"Enough! I'm tired of sitting around and doing nothing like the rest of you! I'll find a way to get my father back. Just you wait!"

"Trunks!" Bulma exclaimed and Trunk's eyes jerked toward her. He gave her an apologetic look.

"Thanks for the party mom but I'm done for today." With that he turned and left to retreat back into what she hoped would be his room. Bulma bit her right thumbs's finger nail.

This was all going to hell and the worst part was Bulma _knew_ this was going to happen.

Why the hell did she let Yamcha talk her into it?

Now her son was slowly becoming out of her reach and Bulma was afraid that he might leave her too.

Bulma wasn't an idiot. She could see the hatred building inside her son in a way that would match Vegeta's rivalry to Goku. Yet Bulma didn't know what to do. She thought she could stop Vegeta's but then look what happened at the tournament! If Bulma couldn't stop her mate, what chance did she have against stopping her son?

"Bulma?" Yamcha called yet his voice died on deaf ears. She felt so dizzy. Her vision blurred by the ever growing tears. "Bulma." Yamcha said once again, hand clasping hard on her shoulders that she jolted out of her shock to see her friends gathered around her in concern. Bulma let herself breathe then. It was hard but she couldn't seem weak. She was better than that.

"Sorry," She squeaked out with a gentle smile as she rubbed her head. "Just a really rough day." She joked but Trunk's sudden outburst still weighed heavily down on her shoulders.

"Sorry Bulma, I went out of line." Gohan apologized and Bulma quickly shoved it aside. All she heard these days were apologies. Bulma was so sick of it. Bulma didn't need to be pitied. Now she knew why Vegeta was so angry whenever she approached him. She missed him so much.

"Gohan has, has Goten ascended yet?"

Gohan thought about this awhile and shrugged his shoulders.

"Not that I know of but I honestly think Goten isn't going to bother considering," Gohan paused, glancing around to see if his mother was around but she was well out of sight, "uh mom. She calls him a monster whenever he's a Super Saiyan."

Krillin couldn't help but laugh.

"That sounds like Chichi alright!" He exclaimed and 18 whacked her husband over the head for being so loud. He apologized while rubbing the back of his head causing Yamcha and Bulma to snicker at the sight of 18's annoyed expression. Marron giggled in delight as well.

"Bulma if you don't mind me asking, why are you so curious about Goten ascending?" Gohan wondered and Bulma shook her head.

"You know for a college kid you're not very bright." Bulma joked and Gohan's expression turned blank.

"Huh?" He exclaimed and another round of laughter filled the air. 18 shook her head.

"Trunks can ascend." 18 stated smoothly. Gohan continued to blink at her words and Bulma nodded to confirm it.

"Wow really Trunks can ascend?"

"Gohan!" Bulma cried hushing him while 18 grumbled something along the lines of men having such big mouths. Bulma agreed without any hesitation. Men were awful at keeping things down on a low profile it seemed.

Gohan quickly covered his mouth, and soon lowered his hand to reveal a sheepish grin after he settled down.

"Ah well, sorry, I didn't know it was a secret but man oh man, that's amazing. I can't believe it." Gohan replied in hushed voice. Gohan placed his right hand on his chin and closed his eyes. "But wait does dad know? It doesn't make sense that he would leave if he did."

"No he doesn't. I suspect too that Vegetto would have stayed to train Trunks despite Trunk's hostility if that was the case. However I don't want Trunks fighting Vegetto the way he is now…" Bulma's eyes fell to the ground when Gohan asked her what she meant by that. "He's only trying to fight Vegetto in order to see Vegeta's persona come out."

"Oh so you've seen it to?" Gohan questioned and Bulma's gaze slowly rose up back to Gohan's with confusion written in it. "Well I have tried to spar with Vegetto before but it got pretty messy. The constant taunts and accusations of me growing too weak for his standards made him seem so different from _my_ father. It's almost like he's a different person when he fights. The gentleness is wept away into this cockiness that I can recall from Vegeta. The similarity is simply unmistakable."

"It makes sense for Vegetto to act that way though." Yamcha spoke up, crossing his hands over his chest. "Considering Vegeta's got no one left to battle since Goku's gone from his sights."

"Saiyans are so barbaric." 18 commented.

"Well that's the prince of all Saiyans for you." Yamcha laughed. He gave a playful nudge to Bulma but she did not move. Her mind was elsewhere because as much as she wanted to pin all her frustrations on Vegeta, she couldn't.

Bulma _knew_ Goku. She _knew_ he was just as guilty as Vegeta was and perhaps even guiltier. After all Goku had _always_ enjoyed the thrill of a good fight so naturally to her this is why Vegetto was the way he is now. He had the ego of two men who loved to fight and according to what Vegetto told her, he was only trying to meet the desires of both men.

_Man what a pain in the ass. Remind me to never to fuse with Chichi._

Bulma froze at the thought.

Fusion with Chichi? Would it ever come to that if Vegetto couldn't be separate again?

Bulma hoped not. She and Chichi didn't see eye to eye and if Trunks was going to be this hostile toward Vegetto, how was he going to react to losing her as well? Bulma removed the thought from mind. Of course Vegetto could be separated. What in the world was she thinking?

"Hey is that the GR starting up?" Gohan questioned out of the blue. Bulma followed his gaze outside the window to see sure enough the GR was on and running. "That's strange I don't sense dad."

"Oh god Trunks!" Bulma immediately recognized and while Gohan and the others offered to help her, she told them to leave it to her. She was his mother and it was her responsibility to get him to stop all this madness.

Thus Bulma was outside in double time and pried the GR doors open. Bulma knew it might be dangerous to step inside the gravity room however as soon as she did; she was shocked to find it off.

_What the hell?_ Bulma wondered as she moved toward the console. It looked like it wasn't tampered with at all. If that was the case why was the GR on? The only thing it could really do was gravity work out and well—

Bulma whirled around to see the door to the GR lock shut and her eyes widened. She went to the door to see that it was locked. _Impossible. _Bulma said in her mind. There was no way to lock the GR from the outside. Not unless she voice programmed it to. "Computer?" Bulma questioned and the ship didn't make a sound.

Bulma then decided to check the cockpit. After all that's where the GRs main computer frame was. Bulma made movement to sit in the chair to begin analysis but instead she discovered her missing son. Trunks looked up at her grinning wildly.

"It's about time you showed up mom. I didn't want to leave without you." He said and Bulma blinked at his words.

"Leave?" She echoed his words carefully, and he smirked, grabbing her and settling her down in the chair besides him. "Trunks, what are you doing?" Bulma wondered as he buckled her in.

"Doing what we should have done from the beginning." Bulma didn't follow so she began to feel aggravated.

"Trunks explain."

"I'm going to bring dad back home with the dragon balls." Bulma gave him a weary look.

"Trunks the GR isn't used like my jet is honey. It used for space travel. Besides our dragon balls are—"

"Useless for two years, I know mom." Trunks grumbled and Bulma sighed, preparing to unhook the belt buckle lock but Trunks stopped her. "But New Namek's dragon balls aren't mom." Bulma's mouth dropped open in realization and slowly her hand pulled away from the belt buckle.

"Your right Trunks...If I remember correctly Vegetto only made one wish on Porunga. There should still be another wish available and Porunga is far stronger than Shenron is as well! Which can only mean," She took a deep breath which Trunk's grin only grew, "The chances of Vegetto being able to split again is at a high rate of success!" Bulma exclaimed with a grin.

This also meant that Vegeta would be back home in no time. Everything would be set in stone and back to normal. She could have her family again. "Wait a second I don't even know where new Namek is!"

"I'm already ahead of you mom. The coordinates are locked in and were good to go."

"But how?"

"Dende of course. Didn't I already tell you? I'm tired of sitting around playing charade. Let's bring dad home mom." Bulma blinked at him. He was so brave, so inspiring but she couldn't just up and leave. The others, surely they were better for this mission than her. She wasn't as young as she used to be and wasn't as strong. "Mom." Trunks called grasping her hand and knocking her out of her panic. "I'll protect you."

Bulma sighed, and relaxed into her chair.

"Did you bring the dragon ball radar?" She asked, disbelieving her own words.

"Duh. Come on mom, I'm a genius remember?" Trunks said causing Bulma to chuckle.

"Naturally." She responded while squeezing his hand.

Vegeta was right. She totally spoiled their son.

"So are you really going to come with?" Trunks asked and Bulma nodded.

"Well someone's got to supervise you…Besides I'm sure the Namekians will remember me of all people."

"Why?" Trunks wondered and Bulma shook her head.

"I'll tell you on the way."

"Promise?"

"Yes Trunks, I promise." Bulma replied laughing.

"Kay, because here we go!" Trunks yelled somewhat surprising her as he turned on the ignition.

In a matter of seconds everything began to get so loud. In fact Bulma could hear all of friend's yells in the distance. She thought her head would explode, so she closed her eyes but when she did, everything got so quiet.

"We did it. Were in space. This is awesome." She heard Trunks say and slowly she opened her eyes and took in the sight outside the windows. It was a sight so beautiful that Bulma regretted not taking the time to enjoy the first time she went out to space with Gohan and Krillin.

Back then all her thoughts rested solely on the mission however now it was an entirely different story.

Her planet, her home, it was slowly dissolving away from view and all Bulma could think about was that there was no looking back now.

Everything would weigh heavily on the outcome of this journey.

**XXX **

_**TBC –**_

_Thanks again for all the reviews. I'm still hoping for more though. I did a silly and found a deviant art page where you can make a wish on the dragon balls. I wished for more reviews so here's hoping it comes true. See you again soon – hopefully!  
_


	5. Stranded with the Enemy

_Hi again, it's been awhile hasn't it? If you're curious I've been sick so it's been really hard for me to haul myself from my bed to the computer for the past week. _

_However I'm back now but I wanted to state a few things:_

_1) I know I said I was inspired by DBM which I am but I wasn't going to make this story exactly following DBM because that would be like totally ripping it off completely and I didn't want to ruin an already awesome thing. _

_2) There is going to be action – I mean what's DBZ without fighting? So yeah it might come out terrible but at least I'm going to try to make it enjoyable._

_3) Bear with me on the steamy romance scenes. I'm new to writing this aha.  
_

_Anyways now that's said and done, you can now enjoy the story. It's longer than my usual chapters. I tried to make it so after being absent for so long. So please enjoy! _

_P.S Sorry about the long descriptions, and this long opening. I know some of you must really hate that.  
_

**XXX**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own DBZ or DBM in any possible way.

**Chapter 5:** Stranded with the Enemy

**XXX**

'_I wonder what Vegetto's up to. Is he getting that challenge that oh so desired?' _Bulma thought as she gazed out the window with a blank stare. The trip to New Namek was taking so much longer than old Namek took. It was becoming slightly frustrating on her part especially when all her thoughts kept falling on a particular man's departure.

'_Do I miss him?'_ She questioned deep inside her mind as she rubbed her right index and middle finger against her forehead. Bulma could still feel his unmistakable warmth despite trying to shove it aside in the back of her mind. Bulma groaned, lowering her hand toward her cheek as she held it up with her thumb. '_Does it really matter now? Vegeta will be returning after we use the Dragon balls anyways. This shouldn't be bothering me as much as it is.'_

The problem was that she could still see him. The way he wouldn't look at her after handing her Trunks, broken and beaten. Something was said between them that she wasn't aware of and it bothered her to be left out. _'Argh, why is this getting me so worked up?'_ If only his lingering words hadn't struck such a beat in her heart. Now every time she wished him away, she could him and it ached.

His confession, at first it came as a shock to her. After all Vegeta never would have uttered such words so now that Vegetto did Bulma just couldn't let it go. She didn't want to let Vegetto go either especially all the more with no final goodbyes. Sure there was that one occasion but that hardly meant anything. He didn't even bother to let her address the pent up emotions she held for him. No, Vegetto just instant transmissioned away.

'_Damn it, damn it, damn it!' _ Couldn't Vegetto understand her like Vegeta did not? Weren't they supposed to be different? Goku had always been able to read her like a book so why couldn't Vegetto also attain that trait as well? She knew he could read her mind. He had shown the skill a number of times so why now? Why now was he trying to act like nothing was wrong?

'_Gah!'_

If only she could hate him like Trunks did. Maybe than she would be able to stop herself from loving him so much.

"Idiot…"

"Huh?"

"What?" Bulma questioned out loud while tearing away from her cluttered thoughts.

"Did you say something?" Trunk's voice came startling her a bit. Bulma allowed her hand to finally drop back down to her arm chair as she turned to face her son. Trunks was currently doing a round of pushups using only but one finger.

'_He must be __**so**__ bored.'_ Bulma thought frowning inwardly. If she had not come along than perhaps Trunks would have been able to train at his usual gravity limit. "No." Bulma lied knowing well that he wouldn't be able to pick up on her emotions while he was training like this.

"Ah okay," Trunks said brushing the pause of worry aside, "Never mind then." With this he pushed himself up in the air and switched hands before continuing his work out. Bulma's lips parted into an unvoiced laughter. There was no way in hell she could ever pull off something like that during that age. She wondered if Krillin was ever able to do such tasks like this when he was younger. If so Bulma could stop thinking that every impossible talent she had seen her son perform wouldn't be just a Saiyan thing.

In fact, speaking of the others, Bulma wondered what their reactions were once they saw the GR suddenly blast off into space. She did hear them yelling but none of them made the effort of sending a video chat log to find out if everything was alright.

That's when something clicked inside Bulma's mind. She groaned at the unpleasant reminder.

'_Oh that's right they can't call us because I fried the central processing unit the last time I used it.' _

It was actually all Vegeta's fault anyways. She wouldn't have spilled her coffee cup all over the unit if Vegeta hadn't provoked her so. This 'accident,' happening a few days before the whole tournament and Majin Buu dilemma.

Bulma was a working mother and one of the upper heads right underneath her father so of course sometimes there would be situations where she just had to take off. This time however she could not get in touch with Chichi to watch Trunks so Bulma was left with the dreaded alternation of asking Vegeta for help.

Of course he would be training and a grouch but Bulma tried anyways. She quickly regretted it when he gave her some brutish remark about her being a nuisance. Naturally though Bulma retaliated with her own growing fury which quickly lead to sparks literarily flying. Bulma might have bothered to fix it had it not been for Vegeta patronizing her for being a genius. Thankfully Yamcha came through for her the last minute and she was able to give her presentation.

Bulma scowled. Vegeta could be such a prick sometimes. At least Vegetto offered to take care of Trunks. A trait she would greatly miss. Bulma cursed. It seemed this new obsession with thinking about Vegeta and Vegetto would never come to an end. Bulma prayed they would reach New Namek soon.

**XXX**

"Were here, were here!" Trunks exclaimed happily and Bulma proceeded to nod with a chuckle. Her son was practically jumping in joy with the idea of being removed from such cramped living quarters. Trunk's face was now pressed against the glass window, his eyes darting about taking in the surroundings that she already knew well enough of. Bulma could see it already…The green glistening skies, the strange blue grass that appeared entirely harmless, and the crazy wild animals that inhabited it. Namek was almost the exact opposite of Earth except the water color was its normal natural blue and the air was just as fresh.

Bulma yawned as she rose from her seat. It had just been moments ago when they first touched down. She was happy to see the green planet but once arriving the memories already began to resurface. It wasn't that Bulma disliked Namek. It was more of that Bulma just hoped for a pleasant adventure this time rather than an explosive one like last time.

Trunks instantly popped besides her somewhat startling her as he always did and quickly pressed the shutter to open. Bulma sighed when she caught sight of the middle part of the GR breaking off and heading down to the grassy floor below. She could hear a version of her younger self yelling in her ears at Gohan and Krillin if they were crazy for something so stupid. After all who really knew at the time if Old Namek back then had breathable oxygen?

Her son however didn't seem to care about that all. He just wanted to see the cool new world that was presented in front of him. Bulma rolled her eyes and decided to ignore it knowing well he would be safe now after experiencing the oxygen first hand herself. With her right hand she brushed a strand of hair behind her ear and as for her left, well she retrieved the radar from inside the drawer Trunks put in for safety measures.

Once outside she stretched before glancing down at the radar and turning it on. None of the dragon balls showed up anywhere remotely close. Bulma somewhat frowned, she had been hoping that they wouldn't have to go that far for the dragon balls. Yet then again who was she trying to kid? The dragon balls were probably scattered across the planet by now after Vegetto's first wish.

'_Let's just think of it as a fun filled adventure!' _Her mind offered and Bulma rolled her eyes. _'As if...'_ She wasn't even in the properly clothed for such things. There was no extra clothing on deck so Bulma would just have to deal with hike it out in her green dress.

At least Trunks on the other hand seemed to be enjoying the field trip quite nicely. She could hear him yelling from behind telling her to look up at the sky to see something amazing. Bulma sighed walking out from under the ship and a few yards to see what would be the, 'oh so spectacular,' view. However what she found instead made her freeze up all at once.

"Oh no…"She said still gapping at the sight of an abnormal massive sized Pterodactyl circling above them in the skies. "Why can't things ever just go right?" Bulma questioned as the Pterodactyl gave a large angry screech as it swooped down towards them. Bulma covered her eyes shielding herself from the winds and as the gusts finally calmed down Bulma lowered her arms to see the thing up and take the GR with it.

"Trunks the GR!" Bulma yelled to her son while pointing at the stupid giant bird. Trunks thus nodded in understanding. He powered up into a Super Saiyan and prepared to shoot what looked to be a ki blast. Bulma's eyes widened in horror once she realized what would be the outcome of that. "Trunks no!" But it was already much too late.

Trunks by now had fired and the beam shot across the skies nailing the oversized, stupid, Pterodactyl in the stomach causing the whole thing to just explode everywhere. Bulma felt like throwing up all together while above her Trunks did a small victory dance.

Once he was done he glanced down at his mother to ask her if she thought that was awesome until his words were cut off by another explosion. He blinked in confusion while Bulma turned away shaking her head as she let out a scream of frustration. _'It's okay. It's okay Bulma. Everything is going to be okay. I mean…Even though the GR is gone… We can still manage...Somehow!'_

Bulma glanced back to see her son powering down and floating back down on the ground at his side. She could see the look of shame on his face. It seemed he had come to terms of what exactly just transpired here and she, well, she was starting to feel a sense of déjà vu ringing in the back of her mind.

If anyone asked her how she was feeling right now. One word would come to mind.

Stranded.

"Sorry mom…I wasn't thinking…" Trunks said and Bulma nodded.

'_Now there's the understatement of the day.'_ Bulma thought but she would never say that out loud. After all this was Trunks she was talking to and even though he was her son, he was still capable of making mistakes. He was just a kid so Bulma gave him a smile.

"It's okay at least we still have each other."

"And the dragon ball radar." He added causing her to cheer at the reminder. Bulma glanced down at her hands and sure enough, it was still there.

Everything was going to be okay after all!

Considering once Vegetto was returned to his normal state, Goku could instant transmission, pick them up, and take them home.

That's right!

'_Then again how long will it take for Goku to actually figure out where they were? Would he even able to?' _

Bulma shook the negativity out of her head.

Of course Goku would find them. He was capable of almost anything he set his mind to. So yes they would be home in double time!

"Mom…"

"Yes sweetie?" Bulma questioned whipping her head toward him. The look of seriousness that appeared on his face made all her inner cheers stop. She had seen that look many times in her life and a certain feeling of dread splashed over her in an instant. "Please tell me you're not sensing a high power level. I cannot possibly handle two déjà vu's in one day Trunks."

Trunks stayed silent his eyes shutting hard as he continued to feel out the strange Kis in the distant. "If anything they could just be the Namekians sweetie." Bulma continued on nervously but Trunks felt a sense of evil resonating out from the Kis. "Just please tell me it's not Freeza."

Trunks lifted a brow. He had heard stories about a Freeza guy many times but had never come in contact with him personally. Well if it was Freeza or whatever. It seemed he brought company with him this time around as there were four other large Kis besides his own.

"Mother," Trunks called very maturely putting his mother's rambling on a hold. "Stay here and hide. I'll come back once I know what's up. Whoever these guys are, they're dangerous."

An exclamation mark shot over Bulma's head.

Oh no, not again. Not this again. She already dealt with being terrified once her entire trip on Old Namek. She didn't want to experience that again on the newer one.

'_Why can't everything just work out for once?'_

"Trunks," She said stopping him in the air. "Don't you dare pick a fight with any of them you hear me. We are here for the dragon balls. Remember that. I don't want you to go pick any unnecessary fights like your father does, you hear me?" She told him and he nodded.

"Yeah I hear you. Loud and clear mom. "He said a tad annoyed while facing her a few feet off the ground. "Here just give me the dragon ball radar and if I see any of them on the way I'll bring them back as soon as possible."

Bulma's hands tightened around the radar, afraid to let her son go but knew that with no equipment and her not knowing how to fly, she had no choice. Reluctantly she loosened her grip and tossed it to her son which he caught effortlessly.

"Stay safe Trunks." She told him and he nodded, blasting off into the distance where she stood watching him leave helplessly with a wave. Slowly as his figure disappeared from view Bulma allowed her hand to fall back to her side. She kicked the ground with her heel and plopped down on a rock with a sigh. "Here we go again."

**XXX **

Bulma hated being alone. She absolutely hated being alone on a planet she had no idea where she was going. A planet she knew were now filled with unfriendly habitants that were ten times stronger than her own. She must have hid about seventeen times in the last two hour from wandering huge dinosaurs and creatures she couldn't even find names for.

In times like these Bulma wished she was back at home enjoying that party she left behind. She wondered if anyone missed her and she prayed that Trunks was doing okay. He still was nowhere to be found even and hadn't even showed with her Ki spiking a few times due to potential danger.

Bulma was flat out terrified.

Luckily she did stumble upon a large cave eventually and Bulma was simply overjoyed.

It meant she could relax and not have to worry about the potential danger of being eaten alive by some crazed beast. Bulma didn't care about the déjà vu moments anymore. She was just happy, happy to be able to lie down and sleep.

Though if only if it wasn't so drafty in here.

Maybe she could actually fall asleep.

Bulma rolled over and decided to put it behind her. It was high time she started enjoying the little things again. However once again what she found, was not something she'd ever like to find. Bulma immediately shot up from lying on the floor and stood back on her feet. Another gust of wind blew down on her and she cracked a smile at the looming T-Rex in the shadows.

"So I see this is your cave." Bulma said out loud with a shaky laugh as it stepped closer. She of course took a cautious step back. "Well I'll just be on my way now," Bulma paused signaling to the T-Rex she was going to go. "So you," She pointed at it, "Can just go back to sleep and not eat me right?"

The T-Rex lifted its head and let out a large roar. Bulma paled and quickly slipped both heels off her feet. "Yeah I figured you wouldn't see it my way."

**XXX**

Bulma screamed once more as another mountain toppled over with the roar of the enormous red Tyrannosaurus that followed a few feet behind clearing away the debris of the mass that fell on top of it. One question flew through Bulma's mind then and only then.

Why was everything ten billion times bigger than they were supposed to be? It just had to be because of those people Trunks sensed awhile back. There was no other way to explain it.

Bulma then proceeded to run through yet another arch in one of the many mountain sides. She had no other choice as it was the only thing keeping the damn thing from biting its jaws down on her.

It soon became clear to her how hopeless this situation was becoming. Her son still nowhere in sight and the giant T-Rex didn't seem to be giving up anytime soon after massacring yet again another nearby mountain.

Thankfully though another cave came into view. It was a lot smaller than the other one and Bulma desperately prayed she wouldn't find another dinosaur. So sure enough she ran in hoping to find a tunnel but ended up in a dead end.

'_Yay for no dinosaurs though!'_ Bulma thought but whirled around once she started to hear the sounds of the T-Rex right outside looking for her. It bent down and stuck its mouth in to sniff for her scent and it found her, and roared at her.

Bulma screamed back at it and leaned against the wall as best as she could. It seemed that her lovely T-Rex friend couldn't reach her. Its mouth however only inches from snipping at her flesh. Bulma closed her eyes.

'_Oh please someone save me. Oh please someone save me! Someone! Anyone!'_

The sounds of a Ki blast firing was music to her ears. Bulma opened her eyes and enjoyed watching the T-Rex pull its mouth out of the cave and turn towards whoever was attacking it. Bulma collapsed on the ground with sigh of relief.

Another Ki blast shot across and followed it was an anguished roar of pain from T-Rex. A loud thump shortly followed. Bulma laughed looking down at the ground. All this excitement was going to give her a heart attack. '_That's what you get for trying to eat me you big stupid dinosaur!' _Bulma thought releasing another sigh. She could hear her savior approaching her.

"Oh thank Kami you're finally back! I almost died! I'm glad you're here!" She cried out as she raised her head to greet her son. However this person was not her son at all.

"It's good to see you too Bulma." Vegetto replied with a pleasant smirk.

Bulma felt her mouth drop open.

"V-Vegetto is that really you?" Bulma asked still unsure as she pulled herself up from the ground.

"What? Yeah of course it's me. Who else could I be?" He said chuckling and Bulma cautiously moved closer to see that spiky black hair that she had missed so. Bulma was still so stunned to see him. She wasn't expecting him to just swing around when she needed him and now she witnessed it firsthand causing her lips to melt into a smile.

Her prince had showed his presence yet again just like he had constantly done. However this time Vegetto stood in his place offering a smile that Vegeta had never offered and Bulma welcomed it. Hell at this point she needed it.

Bulma took in a deep breath as she examined him. For someone who was supposed to be training with Majin Buu he hardly had any scratches on him. In fact there was none her eyes could detect and Bulma slightly frowned. With this there would be no way she could properly thank him by helping bandage a wound or something. Bulma blushed; it seemed she would have to result to doing _that_ instead. She only hoped he wouldn't mind.

"Okay Vegetto I need you to me a favor." She announced as she raised her gaze back on his. She blinked when she noticed that look of frustration he held. However he seemed to quickly brush his thoughts away with a reluctant sigh.

"Let me guess you want me to leave right?" He questioned causing her to blink again somewhat taken aback by his words.

'_Does he really think I hate him that much?'_ Bulma wondered with a frown and Vegetto took this as a confirmation.

"Sure no problem Bulma," He said pressing two fingers to his head, "I'll see you when I—"

"No!" Bulma interrupted firmly throwing her arms around him as to prevent him from leaving. Vegetto glanced down at her with bewilderment.

"Bulma…?" Bulma kept her eyes shut as she rested herself into him. Her cheeks reddened with mortification but she managed to push herself forward and deliver the words that she wanted to say earlier.

"Whatever you do, just don't leave, don't talk, and don't do anything funny. Just let me hold you okay?" Bulma muttered tightening her embrace around him. She felt so safe like this and what's more was that his warmth was just so inviting.

Vegetto grinned while scratching the bridge of his nose as he glanced down at the little blue minx in his arms.

"Sure thing B. Whatever makes you happy." B swore her heart skipped lightly at his words and slowly she raised her head to take a peek at his soft features.

"Vegetto…?" He blinked out of his thoughts and greeted her with hum as if to respect her previous statement. Bulma once again felt the skip and this time allowed it to guide her to what she initially wanted to do. Carefully she moved and the speed she managed to will her body to do task was amazing. All and all it was a job well done as she managed to capture his lips in hers before swiftly pulling away and crossing her arms over her chest in the usual annoyed fashion she held many times before.

Bulma smirked at how stumped the poor guy looked and sure enough when his interested gaze met hers, she was quick to avoided it with a hasty intervention.

"What are you doing here anyways?" Bulma said feigning frustration that made the Saiyan more and more lost by the second.

"You're kidding right?" He asked and she growled.

"Kidding how so?" She snapped and he scratched the back of his head a faint blush on his cheeks.

"Well, for starters, I heard you." He explained attentively. Bulma blinked at his words.

"What do you mean, 'you heard me?'" Vegetto chuckled making her feel actually bothered by the situation.

"I heard you through our bond silly." He replied as to save her from a mental battle. However Bulma froze up at his words instead.

"Bond? B-but I thought that you wouldn't be able to hear me considering..."

'_I made that bond with Vegeta and not you…' _Her mind whispered sourly and he nodded surprising her.

"Well it _**was**_ pretty faint," He stated with a hidden smirk growing. "But I don't think that will be a problem anymore." He added with a wink and now it was her turn to redden in response. Bulma sputtered for a second at what he was getting at but quickly rebounded.

"Oh please, don't get your hopes up. That was merely a, 'thank you for saving my ass,' kiss." Bulma explained while waving her right hand's index finger about causing Vegetto to chuckle. By this point she had to look away from him, her face was practically an equivalent in color to that of a tomato.

"Right of course, my apologies Bulma," He said still grinning with a shrug as he continued little story as to why he here in the first place. "As I was saying before, after King Yama denied me from my request," He stopped noticing B's questioning orbs, "Apparently Vegeta's actions haven't been forgiven. I was surprised too considering but it seems even though if I have a bit of Goku in me it still doesn't count for much. It seems I'm more influenced by Vegeta's desires…"

B fidgeted under his stare. Her heart almost jumped out of her chest at his words. All kinds of signals were being set of in the back of her brain and she wasn't sure yet how to approach it. All she could do now was mentally fight off her own growing arousal. "Anyways I did try to sneak a peek in on your Ki taking into account that I wanted to make sure everything as all right." Bulma smiled but at this point his rambling on didn't catch it. "I mean Chichi is great and all but I oddly just find myself stuck on you most of the time."

"It must be the Vegeta in you speaking." She said while shrugging off any other reasonable explanation.

"No," He replied rubbing his chin fondly. "I don't think that's the only reason at all. Perhaps there's something more." Bulma fell silent at this and Vegeta left it like that in understanding.

"So you couldn't detect me." Bulma said issuing the conversation again and running away from the one that was close to developing. Vegetto nodded.

"I knew I wasn't that far from home." He said thinking back on the memory while Bulma's mind drowned into deep thought of the mentioning that Capsule Corporation meant home to him. "I then tried Trunk's Ki but still nothing popped up."

"Because we weren't there…"Bulma added softly and Vegetto nodded,

"But I didn't know that I just prayed I hadn't missed some awesome invasion or something so I checked on Gohan for extra measure and yes, he was on Earth, his Ki as strong and calm as ever. So I knew then that something must have happened to the two of you." Vegetto finished with a grimace at the reminder.

"I'm sorry." Bulma whispered knowing it must have been hard on him. Vegetto glanced her way and shook his head.

"I left you behind alone, unprotected, while Trunks was unconscious. If anything did happen to you two, it would have been my fault." Bulma watched his fists tighten and she moved close holding his fists in her own.

"We weren't alone. Yamcha was there. He would have protected us as well."

"Hardly," Vegetto snorted surprising her but she stayed silent, "I immediately searched otherworld first out of dread but thankfully you both were still alive according to King Yama. I should have been at peace with this but I was more frustrated by the fact that I couldn't find you as strong as I am."

"But you did find us." Bulma intervened calming his building nerves and he gave her a grin. "Yeah, I did." By now Vegetto was chuckling that grin never falling. "I powered up scaring King Yama and the others but it's what I had to do and sure enough once I searched outside the Earth—the two of you came into my radar once again. Which brings me to my next question, what in the world are you guys doing on New Namek anyways?"

Bulma swallowed, finding it hard to hold his hand and pushed past him heading back outside into open air. Her eyes stared up at the green skies and then back down to the blue grass.

"I—well Trunks and I—we went to New Namek to—"Bulma glanced back toward Vegetto and sighed at appearance.

Surely she couldn't say it now.

Not after hearing all this.

She didn't want to crush his heart.

Bulma frowned, her heart wrenching heavily at the look of innocence he portrayed with just a tilt of the head. "Oh never mind…"Bulma finished placing her hands on her hips. "Can you sense where Trunks is now?" She derailed and sure enough Vegetto allowed the previous conversation to cease once again.

"Sure do." Vegetto said, his grin widening at the reminder of what was going on a few miles away. "Trunk's is fighting what appears to be four extremely weak Kis. Well, they actually might be a bit tough for him." Bulma's eyes practically budged out at hearing his words she ran over to where he was pointing behind him and stared at the sky. Sure enough in the distance there was a faint color change in the sky. Bulma felt her motherly instincts kicking in all at once. Her head whipped back to the Saiyan and she gave him a fierce glare.

"If that's the case why aren't you helping him then? Y-you big buffoon, what if he gets killed!"

"Well I know for a fact that Trunks can handle it himself for a bit. There was five to begin with and he's already managed to take one down. Besides you have to trust me Bulma. If Trunks was truly in any real danger I'd pop over and end it within a second."

"Then—then why don't you?" Bulma questioned balling her fists. If this was supposed to be some kind of sick idea of training Trunks she'd kill him right here and now. She didn't know how but by Kami's hands she'd find a way.

"Because Trunks doesn't want me to. As soon as I appeared here Trunks already shot me a warning to not get involved. Besides he made it clear that I have to take care of you first which I agree considering well you're a lot more fragile than Trunks is." Vegetto finished with a snicker. Bulma felt her pride become bruised and she growled.

"And just _**what**_ exactly is _**that**_ supposed to mean?" Bulma asked while gritting her teeth. "Are you calling me weak because if you are than do me a favor and just say it! It's not like I haven't heard it before!

Vegetto was now scratching the side of his face laughing.

"Well, I wasn't calling you weak, well…Not exactly anyways…"

"Not exactly?" Bulma exclaimed causing Vegetto to slightly wince and he decided to let out a light laugh hoping to calm her down.

"I mean your physical strength does lack dramatically…I mean it could be better if you put in the effort to train like Chichi does from time to time but who am I to tell you what to do?" He finished shrugging his shoulders and laughing. Bulma however was hardly amused her entire features had darkened behind her bangs.

"Y-you want me to be more like…Chichi…?" Bulma gritted out shaking and Vegetto quickly waved his hands to say no to the woman now rapidly growing in fury besides him. "Well you know what?" Bulma questioned and before Vegetto could answer she cut him off, "Your right, you shouldn't try to tell me what to do!" Bulma's hands folded over her chest and looked away, "I just happened to be doing just fine before you showed up!"

"…Says the woman who was calling out for me." Bulma's eyes snapped to him almost immediately. Did he just call her? No she was hearing things, and felt herself burn up even more.

"I did not call for you." She stated in as a matter of fact while swelling in her own pride and Vegetto snorted in a fashion that was very unlike his usual self.

"It's called reading between the lines." Bulma gapped at his accusation yet she managed to close her mouth and stomp her way over to him in that, 'oh so weak body,' of hers. Bulma got so close to his face while stabbing her index finger into his chest.

"Well _**I**_ for one know that _**you**_ could _**never**_ _defeat_ _**me**_ in a mental game _**buddy**_. No one ever defeats a genius like me." She finished lowering her finger and letting out a prideful laugh.

"Is that so?" Vegetto questioned darkly causing Bulma to become silenced. She gulped when she saw the gleam of mischief in his eyes but didn't care to back down.

"Y-yeah," Bulma stammered but rebounded quite nicely, "Yeah it is and what pry tell are you going to do about it?"

"Well," Vegetto paused as he grabbed hold of her shoulders tightly and leaned close to her, "It seems I'll just have to show you then won't I?" He whispered directly into her ear causing her to shiver unconsciously. This allowing a new sense of heat to flourish throughout her body. Bulma swallowed as his gaze rose up to meet her own. "Can you really stop me?"

Bulma wanted to slap the hell out of him for sounding so damn cocky just then but all function in her body ceased and Bulma growled because of it. This was all because of his voice! It was so darn alluring that every notion to fight him off kept being suppressed. At this rate she would fall into submission!

'_I can't.' _She whispered deep inside her mind, '_I just can't betray Vegeta.'_

_'Damn it one round won't kill anyone!' _Her mind's darkest desires yelled back. **'**_Vegeta won't mind it. I mean it IS him and as for Goku…Well…Vegeta's always hated Goku – what's one little extra spur anyways?**'**_ Bulma licked her lips in surprise. She was quite unsure of what was becoming of herself. Hell she was talking to herself but that thought quickly died once she felt Vegetto's right hand gently caress in her cheek.

"Well?" Vegetto questioned again but she was far too busy enjoying his warmth. Bulma even allowed herself to be tempted into leaning into his touch and smiled. The sexual tension was finally building up after the whole Majin Buu fiasco and the worse part of it was that she was giving in, willingly.

"Yes," She answered back fiery as she grabbed hold of his gi as to egg him on. "Yes I _**do**_ think I could stop you." By now her smile had shifted into a wild grin. With that she watched him descend and sure enough she shut her eyes close in obedience. She could feel his warmth closing in on as well as the maddening skips of excitement pounding from out her heart.

"Bulma," He whispered almost charmingly causing her legs to wobble, if his left hand hadn't dropped from her shoulder to her back, she surely would have by now keeled over. Bulma mewed lightly at his call and sure enough she was rewarded with a light nip at her neck. Another shiver ran down her spine. "You're such a," She knew it what he was going to say but she didn't care as long as he kissed her. She wanted him _so_ much. Bulma mentally chuckled at that proposal and let it go once she felt his breathe on hers.

Part of her just wanted to go for it because he was taking so damn long to just get on with it. Hell she could already imagine herself jumping him just out of pure tension but some evil nerve was not allowing her to proceed. It wanted Vegetto to create the final touches to the spark that would set her off completely. She would let herself be his if he'd only just _kissed_ her.

'_Damn it Vegetto…' _She cursed deep in her mind, her body pressing ever so closer as it demanded his touch more and more by the second. . If the bond really was still in check, he must have been having the biggest ego boost in his life. _'Ass.' _ She threw his way and loving the sound of his laughter that followed close behind.

"Weakling..." He finished and sure enough he kissed her.

Yet something went wrong. Bulma thought she would enjoy it but instead it fell flat leaving Bulma stinging with tears. It was strange. It was horrible. It felt like she hadn't been kissed at all and then as if to answer her fears warmth began to radiate off her forehead yet again. "You lose." He teased much to her annoyance. So it seemed she wasn't dreaming after all. Vegetto really did give her another half-assed kiss on the forehead just like before and Bulma felt like snapping all together.

She was practically seething in rage. Bulma was so embarrassed but also extremely furious because she had allowed Vegetto to trick her! She had become the fool in all of this! The worse part being was that she hadn't even suspected it from him as he acted so nice around her!

'_Bastard.'_ She sneered a million times towards him as he rolled around in a fit of laughter. This was so different. Bulma actually felt flabbergasted at the situation. It was a whole new revelation which quickly faded in the back of her mind once Bulma came to terms that her desires were not yet met. She growled sending him a glare that stopped his childish laughter but he simply returned that glare with a façade of innocence in what would be the famous Son Goku grin.

Bulma scowled looking away.

'_So he wants to play like that, does he?'_ Bulma questioned in the back of her mind with a hint of aggravation. '_Fine then Vegetto. I can't wait to see what you'll have to say when we get the dragon balls all together. We'll just see who's laughing then. '_

**XXX**

_TBC_

_Thanks again for all the reviews! Keep them coming because I love hearing what you have to say and I really put in a lot of effort on this one. So let me know!_

_P.S I never knew writing Bulma and Vegetto would be so fun. Fan fiction in general I suppose. It's just something nice to do in your spare time. Aha well, I'll see you again, hopefully! _


	6. Mirrored Illusions

_Hi again, I'm back with another fun filled chapter! Things are heating up and it's up to Bulma and Vegetto to really step it up! Let's hope they can do it!_

**XXX**

**Chapter 6: **Mirrored Illusions

**Disclaimer: **I do not own DBZ or DBM. I am just writing pure fiction.  
**XXX**

"Take me to my son!" Bulma demanded loudly while placing her hands on her hips. Her brow's twitched with irritation when she was greeted with that same snickering grin as before. Almost immediately Bulma felt her teeth clench as a blatant blush appear on her cheeks.

She had certainly become the fool of the two.

Bulma inwardly cursed.

If only she hadn't let her feelings get the best of her.

Perhaps, perhaps then she wouldn't have given into him so easily. She wouldn't have fallen for Vegetto's devilish charms. Bulma however couldn't let Vegetto's sneaky prank get the best of her. Her son needed assistance.

"I told you Trunk's doesn't want me to—"

"I don't care!" Bulma interrupted.

Trunks was her responsibility with Vegeta gone. Besides Bulma couldn't let Trunks have way. She was the parent in all this. What's more Trunks wasn't like his father at all and while it was true that he did idolize Vegeta—they still weren't the same person.

Trunks was Trunks.

Bulma knew her son wouldn't go all out like Vegeta did. He hadn't the heart to commit to such things. Especially now more so than before because Bulma knew the truth behind the front Trunks tried so hard to put up before everyone.

He was afraid.

Trunks was terrified of this new hidden power that lied dormant deep inside him. In fact Bulma had a feeling that Trunks didn't want to risk losing himself. He didn't want to become someone who kills others in cold blood. It wasn't of his nature because after all…

'_**He takes after you woman.**__' Vegeta once told her as he appeared out of the GR after a training session with Trunks. __**'Weak and increasingly annoying just like you.'**__ Bulma couldn't help but grimace at Vegeta's words. She thought things would become different after the cell games but Vegeta's sudden change of attitude lately proved her wrong. In fact Vegeta started putting up a mental wall between them again and this made Bulma's worries increase. _

_However she couldn't ever tell him that._

_Vegeta was never the one to talk relationship problems. Bulma simply let things go and hoped for the best. With this in mind Bulma crossed her hands over her chest and rolled her eyes at the usual, 'oh so grumpy Saiyan.'_

'_**Well what do you expect Vegeta? He isn't like you. Trunks is half human remember?'**_

'_**Humph, clearly a flaw I wish not to remember.'**_

_His words stung deep inside her heart but Bulma somehow managed to push it to the back of her mind. Vegeta must have just been putting up a front like he always did._

'_**If you feel that way perhaps you should not have mated with me then.' **__Bulma teased with a light chuckle._

'_**Perhaps…**_' _Vegeta replied sounding awfully distant. This whole scenario between them caused her blood to run cold whenever he insulted her. She wasn't she what to think anymore. Sometimes she wondered if he'd just disappear… _

_Bulma lifted her right hand to grab hold of him but by now Trunks had stumbled out of the GR bruised and bloodied. Bulma dropped her hand in an instant as she gasped at the boy's appearance. He was laughing but she was burning with fury. Vegeta's harsh attitude was fine against her but to their son—No she couldn't stand for it! Bulma whipped around to give Vegeta a piece of her mind but by then he was already gone._

_Gone…_

"He needs me!" Bulma insisted glaring daggers at the Saiyan across from her. She just couldn't allow Trunks to slip away from her fingers like Vegeta did. Bulma knew that it would surely destroy her own mentality. Her son, without Vegeta, had really become her second backbone.

Thankfully it seemed as though Vegetto was paying attention to her needs for once as his playful grin had disappeared. Instead he now wore a facial expression that showed a certain level of seriousness that could match her own. A few minutes of silence brushed between them and then finally Vegetto's eyes slid shut.

"Stubborn woman..." She heard him say and Bulma couldn't help but smile. Vegeta would always say that when she was trying to get him to agree with something. "Come on." Vegetto commanded sounding a bit annoyed and appearing more and more like the old Vegeta she knew and loved by the second. She swore for a moment she saw her prince standing before her with that same grumpy look, arms crossed from pure irritation, and finally… "_**Bulma**_!" His overbearing impatience.

Bulma snickered to herself before shaking off the illusion of man she loved and replacing it with a man she was beginning to care for, even if she claimed to hate him. If only he hadn't been such a prick. Maybe then she might have not wanted to split him apart. However she did want this, and guaranteed to make it happen once the wish was upon her.

_Trunks, Trunks, Trunks. _Her brain chanted as if to remind her of what she should be pondering about. Bulma felt like whacking herself for being absent minded again but she understood now that she had to put her thoughts on hold for a bit. Trunks still needed her.

Thus Bulma approached the tall Saiyan wordlessly as she tied her hands around his neck and pressed herself close as if signaling she was ready to go. Vegetto's left hand wrapped around her side firmly and she shut her eyes waiting for the rushed feeling of being teleported from one side of the island to the other but it never came. Instead she squeaked when she felt herself be lifted up off the ground. Bulma opened her eyes to see Vegetto was carrying her bridal style and raised a brow in confusion.

"Wait, how come we aren't just, 'Instant Transmissioning,' over there?" Bulma questioned.

"Yes let's just instant transmission over to where they are shooting off Ki blasts blindly! What a wonderful idea! Idiot." Vegetto answered sarcastically causing her to gap at him.

'_H-How rude!'_ Bulma thought as she snapped her mouth shut. _'What the hell is his problem so suddenly? It's almost like he really __**is**__ Vegeta with that kind of attitude! B-But why now? Wait a minute! Didn't Gohan and Trunks say something about this earlier?"_ Bulma concentrated on the thought and sure enough the mental note snapped up in her brain. '_Yes that's right they did claim that Vegeta's persona came out when they fought him so does that mean now that we are going to head into battle that this person actually is…'_

"_Vegeta_?" Bulma asked without thinking and quickly covered her mouth. Thankfully Vegetto hadn't heard her. In fact they were already off the ground and heading toward their destination. Bulma blushed cursing herself, but still she couldn't help but look up at Vegetto. Yes, she could see Vegeta in him as clearly as ever before.

Bulma could feel the tears stinging the corners of her eyes. Bulma hated feeling this way and she told herself over and over that she wouldn't let it get to her but still even now she felt the tears flow loosely down her cheeks. She could see Vegetto staring at her by now, eyeing her.

"What are you blubbering about now woman?"

'_**Always the romantic**__.'_ Her mind sneered sarcastically and Bulma found herself chuckling as the tears continued to fall. _'Yet that's something Vegeta would say alright!'_

"Nothing!" Bulma answered sticking her tongue out at him while she wiped the tears away. This action caused her to receive an annoyed expression from a certain Saiyan.

"Stupid woman." He grumbled under his breath.

"Bulma," She corrected him while holding up right hand's index finger. "And here you're calling me the idiot yet you can't even remember my name. I thought you were supposed to be better than Vegeta." He growled and gave a quick, 'humph,' as she laughed his mumbling curses off.

Now the scores were tied!

It was funny how similar he was to Vegeta but at the same time she knew he would not be like this once the battle was over with. He would turn into a man that matched Goku's personality. It was strange, almost like he had a multi-personality disorder but did not prefer a certain side. He did not want to be Goku or Vegeta. He wanted to be Vegetto and that's exactly how she would treat him.

"Hey Vegetto?" Bulma called. She knew he was annoyed but he wouldn't flat out despise her like Vegeta did whenever she pissed him off.

"What now _**Bulma**_?"

"Well I was wondering…If, if there was a Saiyan female still alive…Would Vegeta have chosen her over me?" She had wanted to ask Vegeta before the tournament after all sometimes he was so difficult to read. It made her fret about it but whenever she did try to gather the courage to tell him, Vegeta was too busy training for the tournament.

After hearing her question Vegetto suddenly halted in midair and stared down at her with a bizarre look on his face.

"To whereby tell did this brilliant idea of yours sprout from?"

"B-before the tournament," She admitted twiddling her fingers. "I just thought Vegeta would have been happier to well have a pure blooded Saiyan family than a weak human one…"

"Don't be stupid. It's unfitting of you Bulma." He told her and she smiled.

"Right, right, forgive me." Bulma said as she now scratched the side of her cheek. It was amazing how easily she could get answers from him now.

It made her so happy!

She couldn't wait to tell Trunks that she had finally saw Vegeta like he did. "AH TRUNKS!" Bulma exclaimed nearly deafening Vegetto. "Is he still alright?" She questioned the ringing eared Saiyan. Vegetto however quickly recovered and settled his view back out over the sea.

As soon as he gave a humming noise Bulma began to freak out. "What's wrong?"

"Three of the Kis Trunks were fighting disappeared."

"WHAT? Does that mean that Trunks defeated them all by himself?"

"I don't think so." Bulma gave him an exasperated look.

"T-then what happened? Weren't you keeping tabs on them?" A light blush appeared on Vegetto's cheeks.

"I got distracted." A snap went off in Bulma's head and she too suddenly felt heat on her cheeks following.

"A-ah, sorry." Bulma whispered while lowering her gaze in embarrassment. Had she not been so childish, Vegetto would have been able to concentrate properly. "Is Trunks still—?"

"Yes, he's fine, but something is wrong with his ki."

"W-what do you mean?" Bulma asked, "I thought you just said he was fine?"

"He is but he's not fighting." Before Bulma could ask him anything more, the Saiyan lowered them back down on the ground before. Gently he placed her feet back onto the land and then with that now freed right hand, he placed two fingers to his forehead.

Bulma's eyes widened at the sight especially considering what he said to her earlier about being hit by ki blasts. However when she dared to blink already a new scene was setting in around her. Water was spurting out of the ground after being ripped apart by several blasts. Tree's torn straight out from its roots and houses where Nameks used to stay in blow to mere rubble.

'_Terrible!'_ Bulma exclaimed within the depths of her mind. It really was like a repeating nightmare as the once blue skies were daring to mix with purple. Whoever did this, they were going to pay! Vegetto would make sure of it. Bulma gazed around a bit more and slowly her eyes caught onto a familiar form.

"Trunks!" Bulma cried out joyfully at seeing her son. He was back facing them, but he was on his feet, standing up completely straight forward signaling all her fears were for nothing. She quickly untangled herself from Vegetto and tried to run toward him, but a strong grip stopped her from doing such things.

Bulma shot him an annoyed look, but something in his eyes made her keep her mouth shut. He was looking so harshly at something beyond her. Bulma swallowed following his gaze and sure enough just past Trunks was some sort of green alien chick.

"I guess I was wrong." Vegetto suddenly said causing her eyes to drift back on him. "I always thought looking at Guldo was a disturbing sight but after seeing the female of his species, I can honestly say, he is the better of the two."

The tall Saiyan let out a deep chuckle followed by a grin after saying such things and Bulma merely tilted her head. She had no idea who Guldo was but she did have to agree, a tall four eyed female with a wrinkled up face like that was not a pleasant sight! Yet somehow on this alien woman's planet people probably thought of her beautiful. (A/N – Imagine Guldo, taller, dark green Mohawk, pink lipstick, and finally with boobs...Hah)

"Who, who is she?" Bulma questioned and Vegetto hummed.

"Perhaps this is King Cold's Ginyu force. I was actually beginning to wonder when we'd finally run into his group of mercenary clowns."

"If she really is a part of a mercenary…Where are her fellow team mates?"

"Good question." Bulma frowned. She had hoped since they were here now that Vegetto would have been able to pick up the three hidden warriors but apparently that was not the case.

"Trunks!" Bulma called toward her son once again. He still wouldn't face her. Bulma inwardly scowled, _what was up with him?_

Could it be perhaps he was worried about how upset she was for disobeying her orders? Bulma shook her head. No that wouldn't be the case, Trunks knew her much better than that. She wasn't that type of person.

"Vegetto let me go. I need to go see what's up with Trunks."

"No. It's too dangerous. Don't be a fool Bulma." Bulma rolled her eyes, the Goku personality was back again. With no one to fight, he must have relaxed.

"Oh please, if that alien chick dared to make a move to attack me, you'd blow her to death in a matter of seconds. I really have nothing to fear at all, right?" She questioned, smirking a bit.

"It's your choice Bulma." Vegetto said as to satisfy her needs as he let her slip out of his hands.

Bulma ran over to her son's position but slowed to a walk when she got closer and closer into the aliens chick's sights. However the alien woman was somewhat freaky. Her four eyed glare never left Trunks and it almost seemed like she was frozen in place.

"What a_ weirdo_, huh Trunks?" Bulma joked as she settled besides her son. He didn't reply though. Hell he completely ignored her presence. "Trunks?" Bulma called once again, as she waved a hand before his eyes. Nothing still. Bulma began to get frustrated by this silent treatment. She hardly deserved any of it. "Trunks now you listen here young man, I know you are trying to act serious but this is ridiculous. Trunks!" Bulma shouted and reached out to grab him.

"Wait." Vegetto's firm voice appeared behind her once more causing her to jump up and back up into the taller Saiyan. Bulma balled up her hands into fists.

"What now?" She questioned sourly as she whirled around to face Vegetto.

"If I remember correctly Guldo had psychic abilities." A light bulb went off in Bulma's head then.

"So you think that Trunks," She glanced over her shoulder back toward her son, "is stuck in some kind of mental battle ground with that freak over there?"

Vegetto didn't even need to confirm it as Bulma could already _see_ it was true. "Then what do we do now?"

"We wait." He told her flatly and she couldn't believe her ears. There was no way she could leave it up to fate alone. Trunks wouldn't win. He couldn't win. Not with how destructive his state of mind was recently! Trunks was going to lose!

"Is there any way we could possibly reach him?"

"He obviously can't hear us Bulma. This is _Trunks's_ fight. He is fighting at his best so there is no doubt he will win."

"And that's what you don't understand!" Bulma shouted toward the ignorant Saiyan. "Trunks is not fighting at his best! He hasn't been his best ever since he discovered that you really still _**are**_ his father!" Bulma screamed throwing her hands out as she stared at him with pure irritation.

"I don't understand. Isn't that what Trunks wanted?" Vegetto questioned and Bulma nodded, "Then what is the problem Bulma? What don't I understand?"

"His feelings!" Bulma quickly replied as she brushed a single strand of hair back behind her ear. "There was one major difference that held Goku and Vegeta apart from each other in Trunk's eyes!" She exclaimed hoping the Saiyan could pick up on it but he was dense as always. Bulma sighed, and tried her best to compose herself. Vegetto would never get it if she was yelling at him.

"To Trunks…Vegeta never left." Vegetto's eyes grow wide for a moment but subsided.

"But Vegeta did leave—"

"Err—Wrong! Well…It is true that Vegeta did leave _once_ but back then you have to remember Trunks was _just_ a _**baby**_. He didn't comprehend Vegeta's absence. For all we know Trunks just thought Vegeta was hanging out watching from afar protecting us as he should. So you see, in Trunks head Vegeta was always there. Yet _you_, Vegetto, _you_ ruined that. _You,_ who is his father, left _us_, left _him_, and left _me_…_**TWICE!**_"

"I," The Saiyan struggled for words as he seemed to be battling within himself, "I'm sorry." Vegetto said, and then glanced up at her. "I'm sorry Bulma."

Bulma felt like she had been hit with a wave of emotions after that. She still wasn't used to an apology and she felt the tears forming but she held them back with all her might. She had to be strong, she wasn't a weak mother who would always cry at the sound of trouble. She was different.

"G-Good," Bulma responded as she licked her lips as if to desperately find the words she needed to say, "I'm glad you understand that you haven't been the perfect father in the world but right now we can't afford to stand here and mess around all day. Trunks _needs_ us, were _**his**_ parents!"

"Your right." Vegetto replied and scanned his eyes over the frozen in time boy. "Bulma you should enter the mental battle field with Trunks. If I go in, Trunks will probably fight me besides there's a good chance that those missing mercenary lurking around have discovered us by now. I can't risk jumping in only to have you get attacked on the outside. Besides if anyone can snap Trunks out of something, it would be you Bulma." Vegetto said as he placed his hands on her shoulders. By now she was gapping at the idea of entering a full scale battle. "You _**are**_ his mother after all Bulma. You can do it."

Bulma's first thought was to shake her head. She wasn't a warrior! She couldn't fight the fight like Chichi could! She sure as hell wasn't a Saiyan! Vegetto _must_ have lost his marbles! She would get killed! He was the hero while she—she was the—"After all you are a genius." Vegetto added with a grin and Bulma's heart skipped all over the place. "That's why I choose you to be my mate." With that all her negative thoughts came to a hold as Vegetto had done something that Bulma only thought was possible by the hands of Vegeta. He had made her feel as if she could fly.

As if she finally had a place side by side with him. She was his equal and his mate. Come to think of it that was probably the closest thing she'd ever get to an, 'I love you,' but it was enough for her because she loved him unconditionally.

"'Choose to mate me only because I'm a genius,' huh? That's kind of harsh." Bulma said with a tease hidden within her words. Vegetto pulled his right hand away from her shoulder and scratched the back of his head.

"Ah, I didn't mean it like that."

"Right, right. I'm off, keep up safe!" Vegetto nodded, dropping his left hand back to his side, and giving her a thumbs up gesture with his right one.

"Roger!"

With that Bulma turned around and took a deep breath. It was now or never, she only hoped she wasn't too late. With a final swallow she took her sons right hand and felt herself be pulled in. Bulma gasped, the air pressure was huge, and Bulma was almost positive that she would die but then it vanished and she realized that she had finally arrived.

It was dark and the only thing she could really see was herself. In fact her body was illuminating and causing light to fill the area. Right now she was one her knees and staring up at the sky, but only darkness ensured. It was a world filled with hopelessness. Bulma went to stand but stopped feeling warmth at her fingertips and sure enough in a bloodied mess was her son.

Bulma gasped and called to him. He had scratches all over his body and he himself was trembling because of it. Slowly he lifted his head towards her and Bulma smiled a bit when she met his gaze. However the look in his eyes at seeing her caused Bulma to faultier. He looked petrified and almost immediately pulled away from her covering his arms and hands over his face.

"P-please!" She heard him call with a shaken tone, "Please don't hit me anymore! I don't want to fight you! I don't want to hurt you!"

"T-Trunks?" Bulma questioned as she tried to reach out for the boy but he managed to get back on his feet and flee away from her. His body of light getting further and further away. Bulma panicked getting onto her feet. "W-Wait TRUNKS!" Bulma called darting after him. "I don't understand, what's going on?"

She watched him power up into a Super Saiyan and she skid to a stop when he turned her way and shot of a ki blast. Now it was her turn to cover her face but the blast never hit her, it only caused a smog of darkness to rift between them making it impossible to see. Bulma coughed as the smoke cleared revealing her son had already vanished within the darkness. Bulma glanced around seeking the light, but nothing, _nothing_, _**nothing**_, _**NOTHING**_!

No sign of Trunks anywhere!

'_Damn it! If only I could track Kis like the others! Maybe then I could find Trunks and what was with him anyways? Why did Trunks think I would attack him? This is a bit out of my element…Maybe I should have taken the risk on the outside instead…' _Bulma let out a tiny chuckle and then allowed her lips to form a line as she began to really think about her situation. _'It's really too late to back down. All I can do is suck it up because when the going gets tough, the tough gets going! I can't let Trunk's attitude phase me. I must reach through this barrier, no matter what!'_

"My what a determined mind you have…" A familiar voice appeared through the darkness sounding quite alluring. Bulma whipped around when she heard the faint noises of heels clicking towards her from behind. Bulma swallowed, she didn't know what was coming but she tried, to fake like she could fight them. Bulma had gotten into a fighting stance she had seen the others had go into many times before but if Bulma had to follow through with this stance, she was going to be swimming in deep water.

However as the light began to outline this person's body, Bulma felt herself shrink away.

"W-what…?" Bulma questioned as she stared at the unexpected guest. The person, now clearly seen as a woman grinned evilly at her. "B-but you're, you're…" By now Bulma wasn't sure what to say, she just kept on pointing at the woman with wide eyes.

"So you're the woman he calls, 'mom'?" The woman asked with light humor as she flipped back her a strand of her light blue hair.

Bulma continued to gap for a moment more and finally she somehow managed to accept the face of the woman before her. Bulma closed her eyes, taking a deep breath, and slowly reopened them as she crossed her hands over her chest.

"Yes, I am Trunks mother, but,"

"But…?" The other woman questioned tilting her head, and pursing her red lipstick lips.

"But just _who_ are you?" The woman chuckled at this as she circled Bulma with a that same snickering grin.

"Me? I'm _thee_ Bulma Briefs."

Bulma gritted her teeth.

"So, you must be the reason why Trunks is acting so strange. I will not forgive you for this! How dare you use my face against my son!"

**XXX**

TBC

Next Chapter – Bulma versus…Bulma?

**XXX**

_Thank you again for all the reviews. I'm glad more and more people are enjoying this story as I enjoy writing it! _

_P.S, I know Trunks seems OCC here but I'm trying to push him into a moment where he has no choice but to let go of all his fears and ascend. Also the reason why Vegeta is being mean to Bulma in the flash back was to be like sort of a bad omen towards his changing in the Buu Saga. One more thing, Can you all let me know what you think of Vegetto so far? Am I doing okay? Please let me know! _

_Anyways see you again soon - hopefully!  
_


	7. Revelations

_First I want to thank everyone for the supportive reviews, and also for the advice that you all have also provided. I took to heart what BrazeRancor said. (Not Negatively may I add.) I realized that derp, derp, derp, Vegetto does sound bipolar. So yeah I tried to fix that in this chapter. Hopefully it played out for the best._

_Secondly there is going to be a bit of longer description in this chapter. After all it is Bulma alone here and I am trying to put in a third person point of view but with some of the aspects of first person because I wanted to try it out. It's a blend of the two and I'm experimenting like fusion! LOL! As for seeing if it turns horrible or not… (That's where you all come in.)_

_Anyways before I ramble on and reveal the story…Let me allow you discover it and correct as you feel necessary. Thanks again for everything! (Adds, favorites, and alerts.)_

**XXX**

**Chapter 7: **Revelations

**Disclaimer:**I do not own DBZ, or DBM. This is all just fiction.

**XXX**

Bulma wavered when laughter filled the air. It was slow, sinister, and dangerous as it made silent promises of death and despair. The worst part of this laughter was that it was her voice making it. Laughing back at her almost taunting her to show as if this alias was really what Bulma was like.

The blue haired genius blinked before shaking off the thought as she quickly reminded herself of the illusion she was trapped in. This mirrored creature was simply trying to scare her into submission and Bulma wasn't about to back down. Her son needed her after all.

_**What's wrong? Don't tell me you're afraid of yourself?**_

Her mind taunted silently while mocking her again and again with another mechanical chuckle. Bulma winced, squeezing her eyes tightly shut as pain rippled through her skull. Bulma's hands quickly found their way to her head, and applied force to one of her many pressure points in hopes to suppress the pain.

Although it was true that her brain could not feel pain, Bulma knew better from being a scientific genius. The pain was coming from the fact that her brain was processing signals throughout her body with each expressed amusement from her counterpart. In any case, Bulma knew that she had to stop the ripples and that could only happen if she managed to focus her attention on something else.

Bulma tried her best to open her eyes through the intensive throbbing but found it was rather hard to achieve. It was nothing she had ever faced before. The blow from Majin Buu had been quick and painless, but this, _this_ was slow and excruciating.

"_**Damn**_ it." Bulma grit out with difficulty, if only there was a way to relax her body. Just holding her head wouldn't do any good, there just had to be more to this pressure point thing.

It was then that a memory shot through her.

On one of the many days that Vegeta stayed with her before the cell games, she had managed to fall ill. Bulma remembered how she must have complained for hours about a headache and Vegeta being the one to grow quickly agitated with her furious screaming finally intervened.

It was a simple demonstration to keep her silent but she always was thankful to Vegeta after that as it cured her headache within seconds.

Thus Bulma began the technique Vegeta taught her and applying a circular like pressure to the gaps under the base of her skull where it met her neck. _Please let this work. Please help me get over this obstacle. _She whispered as she continued to try her best to block out the other cruel voice deep inside of her.

_**Give up you can't win. **_

_**You're human. **_

_**You're weak. **_

_**It's okay.**_

_**Just give in.**_

_**No one will care.**_

_**Everything will be okay.**_

Bulma shook her head yet again. She kept focus on her task and remembered what would be the outcome of this procedure.

Back then this had saved her a day of troubles and now, _now_ it was doing it again. The pain she had felt before was disappearing and so were the taunts deep inside the many thresholds of her mind.

"Just shut up already would you!" Bulma snapped catching the illusion of herself off guard when Bulma lowered her hands and took a step forward.

It was then that Bulma summoned any strength that she had and proceeded to charge straight into her counterpart finally ending the remaining echoes that remained.

The faker collided into the ground with Bulma on top of her. Bulma then delivered her own glare with such narrowed eyes that would cause even Vegeta freeze in place. "It's true that I am physically weak, but know this, I have my shining moments too!" Bulma cried out still pinning the woman down with the sudden new strength gathered from minutes before.

Bulma was breathing heavily by now but she didn't care as her heart continued to skip madly against her chest. _So this is what Vegeta must feel like whenever he engages in a battle with a powerful enemy. _Bulma's clear conscious whispered, _How exhilarating! _Bulma's mind added while chuckling lightly too. This certainly was proving out to be not such a bad experience at all. Underneath her however, her illusionary counterpart merely continued to muse over Bulma's outbursts.

"I don't understand how someone as _weak_ as _**you**_ could overcome my mental attacks but no matter. It still doesn't mean that you'll win." The woman replied a frightening smirk reappearing across her facial features causing that uneasy feeling of dread began to resurface once more. "After all, unlike _**you**_, I AM A WARRIOR!" The other Bulma screamed as she pressed her right hand against Bulma's stomach and applied a moderate amount of ki into it.

The force itself knocked Bulma up into the air, and the blue haired genius was left in a wide eyed state as she slowly absorbed in the new pain before descending down to the ground while landing on her side with a bone crushing thud.

Bulma let out a sharp gasp as the pain signals connected into her brain driving up bodily fluid into her mouth. Bulma lifted her right hand to cover up her mouth, but even then she still puked out a significant amount of blood leaving her body to wither in pain because of it.

Her vision was torn in half by now, and spun mercilessly. Bulma could see her own blood spread across her twitching right hand. Weakly Bulma allowed her right hand to drop down against the hardened floor underneath her as she rolled to her back searching for air through her bloodied reddened lips.

This is the first time she'd ever received a direct ki blast so up close and personal. Bulma was practically sputtering on her own blood as she kept searching for air. Faintly she could hear the sound of high heel shoes clacking against the surface and Bulma slowly shifted her gaze to see a familiar figure staring down at her with that same old wicked grin.

"And this is the Saian prince's mate? How utterly boring, don't y—agree?"*(A/N - Dashes symbolize Bulma's dropping in and out of awareness levels. She cannot pick up on them because she is dizzy. They will lessen on later.)

_What?_ Bulma questioned inside her mind. Her ears were ringing and when Bulma attempted to show confusion her body protested with a sharpening throb of pain. Thus Bulma remained still and watched the mirrored version of herself continue to mock her but as she did, more and more words dropped off Bulma's radar.

"Good you're scared. You should be. After all it's my j— to screw with weaklings like you."

"Damn you…You won't get away with this…You bitch…" Bulma managed to gurgle out before struggling out a bundle of coughs. The other "Bulma" merely cackled in response.

"You're a fiery one. I'll gi—ve you that much at least. However it's time to put this little charade to an end." Bulma watched the mirrored figure shift and slowly turning into a person's face that wasn't her own instead her tired blue orbs met at last the face of her husband.

"…Vegeta." Bulma whispered as emotions drawing up from deep inside her and ran down her face mixing blood with tears.

Bulma wasn't a fool. She knew this wasn't her Vegeta. It was just the simple fact that she had yearned to see his face again after the Majin Buu incident. Bulma didn't care if about the mocking glare she was receiving from this fake "Vegeta" because it felt natural. This was the closest thing she'd get to seeing him from this point on.

"So long w—kling." "Vegeta" told her while pointing his right palm down toward her fallen form. His wicked smile, his dark taunting chuckles filling her mind with fear, just like old times… It was almost like their first meeting all over again.

Bulma let a smile cross her pained expression. _So long Vegeta…_ She thought eyes shutting for what she thought would be the last.

"_**Father**_?" A sharp tone appeared causing Bulma to open her eyes again.

That voice…

It couldn't be… Bulma had seen him run off and there was no way unless, unless he had felt the dramatic spike in her ki.

From then on Bulma fought to stay awake, fought to see the newcomer she knew to be her son.

_Trunks!_ Bulma cried out within her mind in overzealous joy as her boy stood tall and proud.

"Vegeta" had ceased his attack as well and now stared at the boy with new found interest. Trunks, although faintly breaking in and out into multiple Trunks, had arrived.

Although Trunks appeared still shaken from their earlier encounter, that expression was lost upon seeing the face of his father. Her son moved to greet his father with a hug but froze upon finally taking in her broken form.

"_**Mom?"**_ He cried out, shoving aside his feelings for his father for a moment to bend down and check on her. Bulma's mouth gapped open trying to warn her son of the fake behind him but alas her words now parted into nothingness air.

Her voice had finally died on her.

"Trunks get away from her!" Boomed "Vegeta's" voice. Trunk's turned his gaze toward his father's questionably. "That's not your mother. _**This**_ is the woman who tricked you remember? _**Hurt**_ you by playing with _**your**_ emotions." Bulma's mind became anxious at this.

The damned thing was trying to put the blame on her and turn her own son against her as well!

Trunks shivered at the reminder, and his bangs fell down over his face, blowing lightly due to his growing ki as she watched a bright blue ball form in his right fist. Bulma's face blanched.

_No! _Bulma's mind screamed in panic. _No, no, no! _

She had always come to terms with the fact that one day Vegeta might turn on her after the Majin Buu incident but to have her own son gun her down was not something she was prepared for!

Tears streamed relentlessly down her face as she watched her son lift his hand up towards her body. His body sparking electricity as he gleamed at her with green furious eyes as she sobbed inside her mind begging for him to recognize her through all this madness.

And then suddenly it happened.

Her son did a complete 180 degree turn with such swiftness and fired the blast directly into "Vegeta's," chest obliterating the faker once and for all.

Bulma's mind was lost by the new development but nonetheless she was grinning proudly despite the tears upon hearing Trunks roar that ripped through the entirety of this makeshift world they were trapped in.

"THE FAKE HERE IS _**YOU**_!"

It seemed as Trunks had ascended for a second time right before her eyes. His hair spiked up in its golden glory as electricity continued to snap around his newly muscular form. Bulma stared at him for a long time absorbing the intensity of his presence and subconsciously her body felt a tremor because of it.

Bulma wasn't sure how he had known that she wasn't the fake but nevertheless she was glad to still be breathing.

Her son however whipped back in her direction, his glare still heavy on her own broken gaze. She wondered if he was going to attack her, but then she swore she saw him smiling before the power broke away from his body, leaving an unconscious boy in its stead.

_That's my boy. _Bulma mused proudly as the world around her shattered and revealed the peaceful green skies that welcomed her overhead. To her surprise however she was on her feet, eyes wide open, staring up into the serene sight above as if nothing had happened. It was like a nightmare that she had finally awoken from.

"Bulma," A gruff tone called and she turned to see Vegetto waiting with an impassive expression that threw her off guard. She shook it off though and moved to his side, smiling.

Big mistake as the moment she moved forward everything broke in half. Bulma fell forward only to be caught by Vegetto. He questioned her but her vision continued to dance around her. Everything was coming back.

Bulma coughed up blood into her hands and looked at him weakly. Now his face displayed obvious concern and she questioned the expression she saw before was just a vivid imagination caused by last illusions of Vegeta.

In fact Bulma had expected some type of insult to injury but it never came. Only the sounds of him calling out her name in panic rang through her ears as she allowed herself to be consumed by the darkness and the protective warmth that Vegetto had to offer.

**XXX**

"_Bulma!" _ Someone called with a sense of urgency. Bulma's finger's twitched at the tone, her hand glided against what felt like sheets as she slowly pushed the heaviness in her eyes away. "_You __**have**__ to wake up. __**Now**__."_ Bulma's mouth curved into a smile as she let out a loose laugh.

_Always so demanding, isn't __**he**__?_

"_Five_ more minutes, _**Vegeta**_." Bulma whispered still smiling brilliantly.

"_**No**_, _but close_." The voice corrected her and Bulma tried hard to connect the blurry form in front of her. It took a few minutes but finally she recognized the person and her smile faded.

"Vegetto." She stated plainly as the emotion she held before fell flat along with her voice.

"Yup!" He replied cheerfully. Bulma groaned and reaching for the sheet and attempting to cover it over her face. Although she didn't know where she was, Bulma knew she was safe to a degree. "_**Hey**_," Vegetto's voice called roughly as he grabbed the sheet and ripped it out of her hands and threw it on the ground, out of her reach. In response Bulma gave him a stern glare, "_**Sorry **_but you have to eat this Bulma." He told her, while presenting her with a Sensu bean in his right hand and a water bottle in his left.

"I'm tired." Bulma grumbled out trying to cover her eyes from the blinding light ahead. All she wanted to do now was sleep, couldn't he understand that she wasn't a fighter. Besides Sensu beans were better suited for someone like Trunks. _Trunks!_

"_**HOLD IT**_!" Vegetto quickly instructed surprising her again with his roughness. "Trunks is in a rejuvenation tank. There was only one or I'd put you in there too... "

_What? _Bulma questioned and Vegetto merely nodded assuming she understood.

"Were currently inside those Ginyu force's guy's ship. Don't worry though, Trunks will make a full recovery. The only thing you need to concern yourself with is about taking this. Quit being so stubborn Bulma, you know this will make you feel better."

Vegetto held the bean to her lips but Bulma protested, her lips clamped shut, and she refused to take anything because she was positive that she'd probably end up throwing it back up anyways.

Bulma figured he should at least save it for later when he or Trunks really needed it. She was so assured that she would be fine after a little nap.

"_**Fine**_," He said, drawing back looking positively annoyed, "But if you won't take it _**I**_ will."

_Feh_, Bulma echoed in her mind with a snort, there was no way he'd let something as significant as a Sensu bean go to waste. Or at least that's what she thought until the idiot went ahead and threw the bean into his mouth and taking a jug of water from the water bottle with it. Bulma shot up in a second, ready to strangle him if necessary.

"What the hell do you think your—MMPH?"

Bulma's eyes widened when Vegetto had suddenly pressed himself against her, his mouth covering over her own. A hot flash ran over her cheeks as she felt his tongue brush ever so slightly over her lips. Bulma naturally responded to his notion with positive intent and allowed entrance. As she did however, Bulma felt him push her down with such power. Her hands on smacked against his shoulders signaling for him to lighten up. Instead however Vegetto forced her into swallowing something before pulling away.

Bulma gasped as she coughed out the excess water and continued coughing as she quickly processed that Vegetto had just tricked her into eating the Sensu bean. She shot him a glare as he volunteered to pat her on the back to help her breathe. Bulma knew she would come to hate that mischievous gleam hidden in Vegetto's from this point on.

"See that wasn't so bad was it?" He questioned as he gently rubbed her back with his left hand. Bulma simply intensified her glare. In response the Saiyan merrily laughed and she rolled her eyes before allowing her right hand to wipe her mouth clean of the water that had dripped down the side of her mouth.

_Bastard. _Her mind cursed towards Vegetto with a sneer.

Again he had made a fool of her and because of it her cheeks burned from the sudden lip lock. "See I can already feel your ki rising or_ maybe_ is it because you're just so excited after our kiss? Could it be that you'd like another?" He teased in a husky tone that caused beads of sweat to run down Bulma's head as her heart skipped at the notion. However she turned her gaze away while crossing her arms over her chest defiantly. "You're lost then." He added with a cocky chuckle.

"Jerk." Bulma grumbled out in annoyance. She had thought when Vegetto was away from the battles it meant that his personality was something equal to Goku's, but instead she felt like she was dealing with Vegeta's immaturity again.

"Bitch." He countered nonchalantly earning another dark glare from the blue haired genius.

"What the hell's your problem?" Bulma questioned slamming her flattened right hand against the cot. "I thought you were supposed to be nice like this? I thought you were _supposed_ to be _**Goku**_!"

As soon as the sentence rolled off her tongue Bulma regretted it as Vegetto's once mischievous stare shifted into an enraged one. He stalked over to her and she pulled away but stopped at the end of the bed. Vegetto leaned over her, furious, and nothing like any Goku she had seen before. Bulma swallowed roughly.

"How many times do I have to repeat this to _**everyone**_? Chichi, _Trunks_ and lastly to _**you**_? I am not Goku, nor Vegeta. I am _**Vegetto**_. Why can you people just get it through your thick heads already?I'm_ tired_ of _**constantly**_ explaining myself every _single_ _**time." **_

With that he drew away and turned around to take a deep breath while Bulma sat straight up like a statue. She didn't dare to utter another word unless given direction to. _** "**_Look_** Bulma,"**_ he began shifting his attention back on her but as he did he paused. There was a brief moment of silence before his hands fisted and shook with untold fury. Bulma tensed at the action but thankfully Vegetto suddenly turned tail and was out the door in a number of curses.

**XXX**

The tension that had been filled in Vegetto's absence was breathtaking. Bulma thought she would be able to relax with the Saiyan gone but that was hardly the case now. If anything Bulma felt like she had been hit with a massive shit storm and the chances of getting out of it were less to none.

Bulma let out a sigh as she raised her right hand and brushed back some of her blue locks behind her ear.

_What the hell am I going to do now? _

**XXX**

Minutes turned into hours, and hours turned into what felt like days. Bulma had been resting on her back staring up at the roof for who knows long. Her mind although it was doing much better than earlier, was now facing a heavy burden.

She had to talk to Vegetto and sort the entirety of the mess she caused out. Thinking back on it Bulma started to take into consideration that she had been wrong all along. Before she perceived Vegetto to having some kind of bipolar trait but that was hardly the case.

Especially after Vegetto's sudden change of attitude Bulma began to sing a new tune about the situation at hand. _Did I read too much into Gohan's words?_ Bulma questioned sorely as she thought back on the younger Saiyans admission of seeing "Vegeta's traits," in action. _What was it that Gohan said which caused me to make such a bad judgment call?_

Bulma pulled herself up, this time not feeling any ache. The Sensu bean had worked as fast as it usual did and she was able to hear the buzzing noises from the ships hardware all around. The lights no longer made her dizzy and she knew that if she so desired she could probably walk around the ship without any problems.

She also noticed not too long ago in a blushing state that Vegetto had changed her clothes. While Bulma had mused over his thoughts she did push it aside because it was much too embarrassing to process at the time.

In the corner of her eye Bulma noticed the sprawled blankest from before. Vegetto was being a jerk but at the same time he was also trying to be kind by feeding her the Sensu bean. It was two traits interacting with one another normally. Nothing like a bi polar case as it wasn't one extreme to the next. Both emotions were there. She just had to be _**wrong**_ as much as it bruised her ego to say. Vegetto was Vegetto, two men and one but when, when had she made the error and why was it bothering her so much? _This would be the downside of being a genius, _Bulma mused, _always over thinking things and not really looking at the problem until it smacks you in the face. _

_Now Gohan, __**tell**__ me, what did you say to me earlier?_ Bulma pressed her lips together in a thin line, and closed her eyes, searching for the answers until finally it hit her as if he had said it only seconds ago. _One of_ _the many perks to being a genius. _Bulma added as her lips curved into a smirk, processing Gohan's words as clear as day.

'_**Oh so you've seen it to? Well I have tried to spar with Vegetto before but it got pretty messy. The constant taunts and accusations of me growing too weak for his standards made him seem so different from **__**my**__** father. It's almost like he's a different person when he fights. The gentleness is wept away into this cockiness that I can recall from **__**Vegeta**__**. The similarity is simply unmistakable.'**_

_So it was that which caused my suspicions to go out of line. _Bulma concluded while humming subconsciously. _I was too busy trying to find answers at the time that I didn't care if they were right or wrong. How stupid of me. Wait a minute…If this is Vegetto's normal way of speaking then his fighting would also be—!_

As if prompted by a sudden inspiration, Bulma opened her eyes wide and grinned madly.

"That's it!" She exclaimed as she rolled herself off the medical bay with sudden spur of realization. "That's the hidden message I was looking for! I'm a genius! I am a _genius_!" With that in mind Bulma quickly, although barefoot, set off to search for Vegetto, wherever he may be.

**XXX**

She found him sulking, or rather training in what looked to be an exercise room for warriors of his caliber but of _course_ _**nothing**_ that could ever surpass _**her**_ GR equipment. The ship was big but she managed. Still however she was surprised she hadn't come across her son yet. Perhaps there was another large ship outside this one?

In any case, Vegetto unlike Vegeta slowed his punches and actually turned to meet her watchful stare with his own blank one. If this was Vegeta, Bulma would have betted that he would have probably tried his best to ignore her presence while demanding she leave his side at once. Bulma chuckled and shook her head, _no, no,_ this person before her was _**Vegetto**_.

_**Not**_ Vegeta.

"If you're looking for Trunks, he's upstairs. There's an elevator down the halls to your right." Bulma blinked, eyes slowly trailing up toward the roof of the room.

_There's a second floor? Is this a spaceship or a spaceport? _

"Spaceship," Vegetto answered with a hidden smirk as he chuckled at her thoughts. Bulma mouth parted in confusion but shut.

_Did I say that out loud? _She wondered and only silence followed. Bulma pushed the thought away before she could look for the deeper meaning. She didn't want to risk another bad judgment incident from occurring. Bulma already felt like she was walking on eggshells from disturbing him during his training.

"Vegetto can we, can we _perhaps_ talk?" Bulma asked being a little more hesitant than usual. This was after all a sticky subject. If she proceeded through the situation as her normal bitchy like attitude it could lead her into some dangerous waters.

"Isn't that what we are doing?" He slyly countered and Bulma restrained herself from wanting to march up to him and strangle him. She couldn't tell if he was trying to piss her off on purpose for revenge or just being an idiot. Without being able to pinpoint which side of him were Goku and Vegeta anymore, Bulma knew she was in for the ride of her life. She couldn't read his emotions at all and couldn't expect that insult to snap back at her 100 percent anymore or a goofy grin to laugh off her obvious fears.

It wasn't fair.

She didn't even know her own mate anymore.

_He really is a whole new person isn't he?_

"Your right, what am I saying, we _are_ talking aren't we." Vegetto never answered as he seemed to understand that she was making a statement rather than a question. "Anyways I just have to know—"

"Yes it was me who changed your clothes into that warrior's garb. Your previous clothes wouldn't make the cut anymore." Bulma flushed, that's not at all what she was going to ask! "Also to answer your previous worries, yes, I did find you beautiful Bulma. That is why I am here and not elsewhere."

"_Wait_, _wait_, _**what**_? _**What**_ are you talking about? I never mentioned such things to you!" Bulma yelled as her face continued to burn from the growing heat flowing throughout her body. A sharp throb shot through her brain as realization dawned on her and unmatched fury flew into her orbs. "You've been reading my thoughts!"

Vegetto rubbed his ears in response, mumbling something along the lines of, 'there's that screech.' "Vegetto," She yelled as she placed her hands on her hips. "You can't just go reading my mind whenever you want! We may be bonded but there's something called, '_**privacy'**_!" Bulma huffed as she threw her hands up into the air completely baffled by his indecency.

"Bulma—"He began trying to fan her down but she dropped her hands and crossed her hands over her chest and intervened over any chance of escaping her wrath. If anything this was _**his**_ fault, she tried playing nice, but no he had to piss her off. He had to _**always**_ piss her off!

"No Vegetto, I expect to have my privacy whether you like it or not! You don't see me going into your thoughts do you? No because I respect—"

"Well if didn't think so damn loud maybe I wouldn't be brining things up!" Vegetto countered his own irritation showing.

Bulma stood flabbergasted for a minute.

He was actually blaming this on her!

**HER**!

"You know for a fact that you can easily lock my thoughts out if you wanted to!" Bulma countered, "I know because Vegeta always did it when I pissed him off!"

"Well maybe I don't block you out because I'm _**NOT**_ _Vegeta_!" He countered hotly, throwing his right hand out into the air. Bulma dropped her hands from her chest and raised them up to her head to rack her fingertips through her hair.

"I _**know**_!" She shouted before letting go of her head. "I know you're _**not**_ _Vegeta_ _**idiot**_! That's what I've been trying to tell you all along!" She watched his face go blank and she let out a deep breath, re-crossing her hands over her chest as she moved to Vegetto with an annoyed expression. "…Surely you must have known that if you have been reading my thoughts?"

Vegetto scratched the side of his face as a bead of sweat rolled down his head.

"I only knew that you were going to ask me if I killed those other Ginyu force guys."

"And did you?" Bulma questioned, head tilting in wonder.

"No." He answered truthfully, "I told them that if they promised to never kill again that I'd let them go free." Bulma nodded, she knew this was coming. She had known. "Surprised I didn't finish them off like Vegeta? Does it bother you so much that I'm not him?"

"_**No**_, don't put words into my mouth _**Vegetto**_." She shot back angrily. "It's just with that in mind. I now know that you really are _different_." His stare said that he didn't agree. After all she did tell him how many times now that she understood that he wasn't Vegeta or Goku and then did a 360 on him and complained how he wasn't acting like one of them. "I do mean it this time Vegetto. It _**really**_ is starting to sink in."

"That's good to hear I suppose. Now how about you explain to me how this finally stumbled into your brain. Was it because of the fact that I yelled at you?" Bulma shifted her eyes away, but nonetheless gave a slight nod.

"It was a bit of that and a little digging into my own thoughts as well…"

"Bulma…"

"It's okay," Bulma reassured him as she brought her previously elusive orbs back to face his own concerned ones, "I know you didn't mean it, _well_, you _**did**_ but, I know you wouldn't have hurt me. You're just _**different**_."

"A little change never hurt anyone Bulma."

"It's more than just a _**little**_ change _**Vegetto**_."

"That's never stopped you before." Vegetto pointed out and Bulma sighed.

"_**Right**_, of _course_…" She drew out thinking how Vegetto had caused a gallingly setback to her plans of being reunited with Vegeta, "Because I'm the one who just had to put up with your nonsense while Chichi gets to sit on the sidelines, _**lucky**_ _her_."

"Hey you're the one who suddenly decided to go into deep space and go off the radar. I only came here to check if you all were okay. Besides Bulma, I'm not the type of person who's going to leave you stranded out here in the middle of nowhere." Vegetto informed her and Bulma gave a "humph," sound.

"Could have fooled me." Vegetto shut his eyes and growled but she kept her expression still the same.

"Bulma are you really going to keep holding that against—"Vegetto suddenly just paused and opened his eyes, and turned his now narrowed glaze toward the far left wall. "They're back." He stated plainly and before Bulma could question a sudden explosion knocked her off her feet and into his chest.

Bulma blushed while glancing up at the Saiyan to see his reaction but he was too busy focused on whatever was outside. "Bulma," He called now bringing his arms around her tightly in a hug, "hide."

With that he released her, and walked a few feet away from her before halting. "Hide," he repeated a second time as he held two index fingers to his head. Bulma stared at his back, eyes wide, mouth parted but no words came. "I'll be back."

"Wait—!" She managed to say, but it was too late, he was gone. A certain familiar bitterness almost flew up back into Bulma's mind but after another rattling explosion Bulma let her eyes drift back upstairs in an instant.

Screw hiding!

She needed to find her son!

**XXX**

**TBC**

**XXX**

_Don't hate me for hurting Bulma! It's DBZ, and it's fighting! _

_I can't make her go into a fight and be like boo-yah instant Super Saiyan, ssj5, on your ass. _

_Bulma's human, which means she's a weaker character. I mean think of Krillin's pwned chart and Yamcha's death toll. _

_Also sorry for the lack of updates. I have re-written this chapter many times, over and over, and still wasn't pleased with it. It's been weeks, maybe months since I last posted so I knew it was getting pretty ridiculous. I just gave up, crossed my fingers, and now am hoping for the best._

_(I try to be a perfectionist sometimes so it's like me saying, "Can't publish this, it still needs fixing. Vegetto would act like this instead of this and Bulma would be like thissssssssssssssssss…) Has that ever happened to you guys before? I hope not as it really sucks your brain into a vacuum cleaner of death and destruction. _

_Finally have any complaints about any characters? Trunks? Bulma? Vegetto? Let me know, I'll do my best to tailor them to the correct behavior as best as I can. This is my first fan fiction so I really want to, 'dress to impress.' Let me know!_

_Until then, see you again soon! _


	8. Ascensions

_Hello and Merry Christmas Everyone! I hope you enjoy the newest chapter, because the next one is going to be filled with tons more drama, and tons more action! So read and enjoy!_

_P.S - i changed the story to M because of the cursing. I am sorry to the younger folk out there!  
_

**XXX**

**Chapter** 8: Ascensions

**Disclaimer**: I do not own DBZ or DBM. This is just fictional nonsense stuff that I have been writing.

**Warning: **Chapter contains extreme cursing. Bulma's a hot head, and Vegetto is well Vegetto.

**XXX**

The elevator up seemed painfully slow. Bulma was usually such a patient person too that it just irked her how sluggish the elevator took to descend down _one_ floor. She was better off looking for the stairs. Thankfully though just before she turned to go look for the stairwell the elevator doors pulled open granting her entrance once and for all.

Bulma jumped in without any delays and immediately set the course to the second floor. She even slammed her right index finger against button that would make the door close faster. There was just no time to wait around at this point.

Trunks could be in danger once again.

If anything Bulma couldn't afford having her son deal with another emotional draining experience. It was too much for him. He may be a Super Saiyan but he was still just a child, her baby boy. Bulma could never forgive herself if Trunks ended up being emotionally withdrawal after this. It would be her fault. After all she was the one who agreed to let the both of them take this little space adventure.

_Nothing is going to happen to him__because__Trunks is safe__**.**_ Bulma told herself as if trying to regain composure in all of this. However it wasn't helping that Vegetto still hadn't returned. Sure while it was true that it had only been a few minutes after Vegetto's departure – Bulma still found his absence not very acceptable. _He has a bit of Goku and Vegeta within him so what's the problem? Why isn't he back yet? Could the enemy possibly be stronger than he is? _Bulma paled at the thought, if that was true they were done for!

Bulma shook off the thought as the doors had clicked open to see that she was one step closer to her destination, to reaching her son. Trunks just had to be around here, _somewhere_. It was times like these that Bulma hated not being a fighter. She hated not being able to sense Ki signatures. It made her feel so inferior.

A loud explosion sounded off from outside cutting her thoughts in half. The entire spaceship itself rumbled at the impact to such a degree that Bulma crashed into an iron door to the right of the elevator. Bulma groaned at the new reformed pain searing into her arm. _So much for that Sensu bean…_ Bulma fought the urge to roll her eyes as she turned the door knob. _Locked_, Bulma sighed but proceeded on holding onto the right wall for support against the shaking flooring underneath.

With every step Bulma felt a growing concern in the back of her mind towards Vegetto. She could hear the battle rage on outside with every tremor beneath her. Bulma could even see the bright blinding flash of lights that traveled through the windows she passed. _Please don't die. _Bulma whispered in the depths of her mind when another thunderous boom sounded off in the distance. If anything Bulma prayed that Vegetto was not at the end of those explosions. She pleaded that to not be the case as she tried at another door to only find another blocked path.

Feeling that endless frustration rip through her, Bulma had no choice but to push on and do her best to ignore the beams of light that desperately called for her undivided attention. By now Bulma imagined that the only reason that the spaceship hadn't received any type of danger was the probability that Vegetto was either reflecting the shots away or even going so far as to taking the blows to protect Trunks and her from possible danger.

It was in that moment that Bulma felt a smile grace her lips even under such stressful conditions. _Thank you so very much Vegetto. I'm sorry for being such a bitch earlier. _

Bulma wasn't irritated either when he didn't reply. She understood that he must have blocked off their connection so he could focus on the battle before him. To her, as long as he came back safe, she'd be happy.

**XXX**

Eventually Bulma located a medical room or rather something that appeared to resemble one which was good enough for her at this point. The funny thing was that it just so happened to be on the left side of the hall right across from the upstairs kitchen. _I bet Goku would find this place to be heaven for him. _Bulma laughed at the notation but ultimately pressed the joke aside as she searched for her son's rejuvenation tank.

However as Bulma got a closer look at the rejuvenation tanks she felt something strangely off in the back of her mind. It was almost like she had forgotten some important detail someone had told her earlier but whatever it was, Bulma was sure it would pop back into her head later on.

"This is so bizarre." Bulma muttered under her breathe as she continued to study the designs of the rejuvenation containers. In fact these rejuvenation tanks looked strikingly similar to the containers used to hold the androids which Dr. Gero had created a couple years back.

It made her nervous until she discovered that almost all of them were empty shells. _Well duh they're empty, _Bulma's mind retorted to her surprised features. _It would be highly unlikely that Vegetto would allow something on the ship left alive without first consulting with her. _Bulma nodded and felt her lips tug into a smile when she eventually stumbled upon one that lightly hummed. She felt so proud that she had finally found her baby boy. _Now how to get him out of this thing is the question?_ Bulma cracked her knuckles as she approached the console. _There's nothing a genius like me can't solve, let's see how to crack this baby open. _Bulma ran her fingers over the keyboard and quickly went to work at releasing her son from his rejuvenation tank. _Although strange these designs are amazing, I really ought to go into space more often. I could really benefit from learning a thing or two about these things. I mean having a rejuvenation tank for Vegeta whenever he trains would make things a lot easier compared to always hiring a new doctor whenever he insults the last. _

When the sound of cracking ice from inside the chamber sounded off Bulma began to question her actions. _Wasn't it supposed to be water draining inside and not the sound of ice thawing?_ _What's going on here?_ The blue haired genius suddenly began to feel incredibly uneasy as she dared to move away from the control panel heading over to the little windowed opening of the rejuvenation tank, container looking, or whatever.

"_Trunks is that you_?" Bulma called silently knowing that by now that whatever was in there was awake by now. When she did get the courage to peek in she almost screamed when she found two stereoscopic eyes staring back at her.

It was in this moment that Bulma remembered Vegetto telling her the reason why she wasn't put into a rejuvenation tank was because there was only one. Bulma paled realizing that this wasn't the room she was looking for. In fact it was something completely different.

Bulma let her eyes scan her surroundings really taking in the room for the first time and putting her concern for Trunks on hold for a moment. Yes, now that she actually analyze the room's settings she'd guess that this was some sort of hibernation room and she just woke up some sort of creature from its slumber from inside its cryogenic freezing chamber.

Luckily for her the emerald chameleon inside seemed confused because instead of keeping its gaze on her, its eyes began rolling to the back of his head and around as if trying to figure out what was going on as well. _Why didn't Vegetto tell me about this thing? _Bulma thought as watched it panic from the inside of its chamber shelling. _Well he did tell you to hide Bulma. _Another voice from deep inside her conscious mocked and Bulma inwardly groaned. _He should have at least mentioned!_ _Then again with it sleeping, Vegetto probably figured it wasn't a threat…Oh he's going to get on my case about this big time! I just know it!_

Slowly but surely Bulma began taking steady steps away from the containment door while placing her hands over her mouth. If she could stay quiet the likely hood of being discovered was a rare percentage. This seemed simple in Bulma's mind considering she was still barefoot and the sound of any heel clacking would forever go unnoticed. However thanks to her darling mate outside another four large reverberations struck rather closely outside the ship. The whole thing causing a massive earthquake as things began to fall from shelves and glass test tubes spilled over crashing to the floor. Bulma yelped when one of the lights above fell down to the ground and shattered into pieces just inches from where she stood at.

When everything fell into silence again Bulma swallowed uneasily as she let her eyes dart back towards the containment cell. She jumped when its face was placed against the glass staring her down from inside its cryogenic chamber.

A drop of sweat rolled down her face as she timidly raised her right hand to wave at it. _Maybe it was a friendly alien or something. _Bulma hoped silently and sure enough the alien pulled away from the glass giving her a friendly smile. _Oh thank Kami._ Bulma thought as she returned the smile. It was then a sharp pain shot through her head but it was only momentarily.

_Please release me._ A new voice came from the depths of her mind that wasn't just another echo of her conscious battling it out with her. _Please if you do I can help save your friend._

_My friend? Which do you mean?_ Bulma asked as her thoughts drifted from Vegetto to her baby boy. Either way she was worried for both boys.

_Release me and I will tell you._ The creature replied and Bulma actually felt apprehensive about the whole thing.

_W-why can't you just tell me now? _Bulma questioned and across from her the creature grin turned malicious.

_Because once you release me. I doubt you'll need to care for them anymore anyways. _

_O-Oh okay…_ Bulma weakly thought as he filled her mind with imagines of just what he was capable of doing with her. Terror flowed through her body as she felt its indecent stare.

_The only reason your still alive little human is that one of your little friends put a mental block up to prevent me from directly attacking you. _

_W-what? _ Bulma questioned but then after recalling her previous encounter with that female alien, things began to make sense. It wasn't her silly technique that prevented the headaches that evil woman created, it must have been Vegetto's doings all along. Bulma actually found the fear in her slipping away in her mind after knowing this. If that monster couldn't get out or mind rape her she was the one in control. Bulma placed her hands on her hips and gave a loud boastful laugh. "Yes well that's because I just happen to be a very important person on my planet. I cannot easily be frightened by—EEK!" Bulma screamed and jumped again when it stuck its tongue out at her. Its tongue alone had nearly cracked open the containment glass before it bounced back into the chameleon's mouth.

Bulma shuddered in disgust as it sent her even more disturbing images. It made her face turn from a blank white sheet to a horrified purple shade when it even made its tongue wiggle suggestively in her direction. Had the console not have started making noises to signal that it was opening the chamber then Bulma would have stood there like a deer under headlights.

Somehow she tore her gaze away from the perverted creature and had her own little mental battle as she hesitantly moved back over to the console near the container to attempt at cancel the process of letting the monster out its cage. The hair on the back of her laugh was standing in fear as she heard its chuckles. It was making her sick to her stomach. She was pleased when she did manage to find the emergency cancelation and with this she was able to finally sigh in relief. Another accidental disaster avoided or so she thought.

As soon as she grinned it fell flat when two crashes sounded off. Bulma's head whipped to the right to see that the metal door containing the monster now had two large dents indicating that even though she had stopped the emergency exiting, the creature inside was still wide awake and as dangerous as ever before. It was clear to her then that this monster meant serious business. If she wasn't going to let him out then it planned to find other means of escaping.

Bulma wasted no time to scramble away towards the exit and even yelped upon watching it slam its face into the glass before turning completely invisible. Bulma internally cringed when she heard the containment door behind her collide against the wall across from it. It caused her to really push energy into her feet and get her out the door while pleading with brimming tears that she could locate her son before that _thing_ could re-locate her.

Thus the race against time began once more. Room after room Bulma casted herself in and out making sure that every so often that she'd check back to see if that thing was still stalking after her. What she saw instead was the empty corridors behind filled of nothingness. _This isn't good._ Bulma thought as she chewed the bottom of her right thumb nail. _ If I can't tell where that thing is coming from then there's a good chance I'll be-ew-captured by that disgusting thing. I have to figure out a way to make this creature make some type of noise to let me know when it's coming but what if it flies? What if it climbs walls? Ugh, I could really use Vegetto's help right about now – just what is he up to that's taking him so long?_

Bulma slid to a stop at a nearby wide oval window that led outside so she could see for herself the damage that was being done. She saw even more craters than before and mountains cut in half from possible ki attacks. Any signs of Vegetto or his enemies weren't anywhere on the ground that she hoped by looking up she would—_ah there he is._

However much like before Bulma felt bothered by the situation. Just like Trunks before, Vegetto wasn't moving rather he was floating up in the air completely still. The thing that made her sigh in relief was the fact that his mouth was moving, so he must be engaged in some type of conversation.

The enemy across from him resembled the face of a unicorn tang but the body of a human and unlike Vegetto he looked positively livid. She watched as the tang like creature raised its flipper-like-arms into the air and summoned two giant ki balls. The creature grinned while Vegetto stood as calm as ever.

The creature lowered his arms screaming words she could not hear from behind the glass but those two balls of light shot toward Vegetto impacting him 100%. The big bang that followed caused the spaceship to rumble once again and Bulma could only widen her eyes in worry as she stared agape at the giant cloud. However as the cloud began to dissolve she began to notice Vegetto's presence once more. In fact he stood proud and unharmed with both arms crossed over his chest appearing rather bored with the tang-like creature's attacks.

Vegetto let out a laugh then by the looks of it as he casual shrugged off the attack and continued to mock his enemy with his own cocky grin. The tang's face contorted into fear as it started sweating bullets after every shot that he attempted to kill Vegetto with kept missing completely every time. It was obvious this blue long nosed creature was completely outmatched.

Bulma felt her fists clench in fury at every moment Vegetto continued to out power the enemy by simply dodging the monsters attack. This whole time just like she suspected before…Vegetto could have already been back at her side assisting her instead of messing around up there like some kind of big shot. Bulma closed her eyes feeling the ferocity that she kept bottled inside finally flowing out. _Vegetto you IDIOT!_ She screamed in a shrilling tone that when she opened her eyes she was surprised to see that Vegetto was glancing down in her direction a brow raised in confusion.

_**What's up?**_ He asked in a humored tone and Bulma felt her head throb in annoyance that he actually sounded like he had done nothing wrong as if he was the sweet innocent angel in all of this!

_Are you kidding me? What's up? WHAT'S UP? Are you even __**doing**__ anything?_ Bulma shouted and Vegetto expression stayed as blank as ever. Bulma would have given him another good piece of her mind but when she saw his enemy rushing at him in the air, Bulma actually panicked. _PAY attention to your enemy you idiot!_ She screamed when Vegetto still held his gaze on her. _Oh Kami!_ Bulma cried as she watched the monster throw a left punch. However much to her surprise Vegetto blocked it by catching the tang's punch with his right hand before twisting it.

_**You don't have to worry about me Bulma, I'm perfectly fine!**_ He said cheerfully as a small chuckle came into her brain when he actually released the monster with his right hand and then backslapped him across the face with his left. The process itself causing yet another huge earthquake to follow as Vegetto made his enemy to appear nothing more than a pestering fly. Bulma could only blink in astonishment when she realized that the tang was clearly out of commotion after such a quick blow. Her lips even twitched into a weak laugh.

_How can I be worried after he does something like that? _Bulma questioned to herself as she pulled herself out of their bond for a moment. It was then that she heard something break down the hallway where she knocked over some glass containers so that she would know if that other freak was on her tail. Bulma swallowed heavily eyes jerking from down the hall to out the window to back down the hall. _Vegetto will you stop messing around and come here…I need you._

_**You need me?**_ He questioned with a husky laugh causing Bulma to Blush deeply despite her current predicament. Thing things he did to her. _**Are you trying to tell me you're getting all excited again in the mists of battle? You really are an indecent woman, you know that?**_

_That's not at all what I meant at all y-you, you __**asshole**__!_ Bulma sputtered as she wondered if she should actually make a run for it and let Vegetto catch up to her. _ I—I just…Let's just say that I may have something out and it's chasing me or rather I think it is…_

_**You think it is? **_He echoed almost mocking her and Bulma found it hard to not blink tears when she swore she heard a dark chuckle from the locked room just to her right.

_Just please,_ Bulma begged earnestly as she felt her heart quicken in terror, w_ill you just please come down here and save me? _When he didn't answer, Bulma began to feel sourly about the position she was in. What did he want? Did he want her to get down on her knees and beg? Something irrational as this was something she'd expected from Vegeta and not Vegetto. Bulma could remember all the times she needed to talk to Vegetto about something important and he would simply blast somewhere to train or end up locking himself in the GR where her constant screams couldn't reach his ears. _That jerk…I can't believe this… _

"What did I do now?" A firm voice behind her questioned causing her to jump and scream. Bulma placed a hand on her heart as she whipped around to see Vegetto standing there with a snickering smile. "Sorry." He said but she wondered if he really meant it considering how she warned him about not doing that so strictly before! Bulma gave him an aggravated growl as she crossed her hands over her chest and glared at him with such a sharp gaze that she could actually be more frightening than Chichi with a frying pan. "Okay I get it I won't do it again but sheesh Bulma what's got your panties in a knot? If you're worried about that creature I just sent him a mental warning that if he dared to attack you or Trunks that I'd blow him to smithereens. So you can stop freaking out about it already because no harm will come to you."

While Bulma was glad to hear the news that her stalker would be leaving her alone, Bulma still couldn't help but glare at the Saiyan warrior. Besides Bulma knew if she glared at him long enough that he might actually get his brain working. "Oh I see. You still haven't found Trunks." He came into conclusion as she sang bingo in her head. She knew he wasn't as stupid as he acted. "You're worried about him which is expected considering you _are_ his mother after all." He said with a chuckle.

"And you're his _**father**_." She reminded him harshly. "You should be concerned for his well being but instead you were messing around up there and showing off how strong you were!"

"Wait what?" He questioned sounding really lost by her words but she continued on anyways because she was so furious about not having any super powers like him to have the luxurious attitude of not giving a fuck when enemies were around endangering those she loved.

"Unbelievable and how completely ignorant of you! Really you're acting as pig-headed as Vegeta. Ugh! Do you have any idea how much I hate you so much right now?"

"Wait…I thought you said you figured out that I was different?" He said sounding more annoyed when she was accusing him of being more of one side than another. "But no you're the unbelievable one Bulma! Come on think about it Bulma. What would Vegeta previously done in such a situation? And what of Goku, would he be scorning you now as I am?"

"N-No…" Bulma admitted weakly. Goku would not be fighting her now like Vegetto was. He would just accept her opinion with a laugh and moved on. Goku wasn't one to get easily angered while on the other hand Vegeta was. However like she thought before Vegeta wasn't one to protect her when she asked. Instead he ignored her most of the times and accused her of being some annoying harpy like Chichi.

Even during the androids Vegeta seemed rather distant toward her. She wasn't surprised at first because their love didn't hold much meaning. It was all about lust and he wasn't exactly pleased with the idea of having her of all people bare his first born. She remembered the day before he left into outer space to train that she had screamed at him that the only way he could ever stop her from having Trunks was to kill her.

Back then she had been second guessing him too because Vegeta almost got close to killing her. He had growled in response and reached for her neck with his right arm before slamming her against the walls of her lab. She remembered how he held her up off the ground so she couldn't squirm away while he screamed at her how stupid she was for thinking that she had the upper hand in all of this. There was even a slight second where she couldn't breathe before he finally dropped her allowing her to find the air she so desperately needed to survive.

She would never forget the look of frustration across his face when he was coming to terms with that he couldn't kill her and he didn't understand the reason why. Vegeta had stalked off that day and she didn't even say another word to him. Hell she didn't see him again for awhile because Bulma found out from her father that claimed he needed to go into space right away as he found his motivation to become a Super Saiyan. _Ha,_ Bulma thought bitterly, she knew in actuality he was just running away from his true problem.

When Vegeta returned back he was still running away from her. He didn't once spare her or her son a glance. Had it not been for future Trunks than she would have been obliterated. It was clear that he was trying to show her on that day that if he couldn't kill her, he'd find someone else to rid him of her presence. Yes it was always a battle with him. She could only find love towards him whenever she heard he had done something heroic. Something not Vegeta….

"Hey that's not true." Vegetto told her in reassurance as he had been trespassing into her stream of thoughts again. "People change Bulma. You saw that in him before the Androids and especially during Buu, didn't you?" Bulma gave him a makeshift smile.

Yes back before Cell Vegeta made her think outside the box. He was always so grumpy trying to be something he was not. Trying to prove he was the best when he already had the makings to be so much better than the best. It was hard not to love him too. Bulma promised him while he was cursing at her that she would love him unconditionally through every threat against her life because she claimed to know that deep down he really loved her too.

Yet on the other hand to her Buu was another completely different story. All he concerned himself with was proving the he was the better Saiyan. That he was—"Not true." Vegetto told her interrupting her thoughts. "During the tournament when he was Majin, Vegeta was not _**only**_ trying to fight Goku."

"And just how do you know that?" Bulma questioned hotly before cursing her idiocy in reminder that the man before her was the combined force of both Goku and Vegeta. It was a no brainer that he would know such things. "Never mind don't answer that," She replied before he could open his mouth. "Instead how about explaining to me what you mean by, 'Vegeta was not _only_ trying to fight Goku,' that day?"

"It's exactly what I mean Bulma. Vegeta was not battling just Goku but also _**you **_as well."

Bulma felt her eyes expand into saucers at hearing this new piece of information. Vegeta fight her?

_Impossible._ Bulma's mind whispered because there was no reason for Vegeta to ever need to seek her out in a confrontational match during such a time. She had done nothing to him that day. She was just a weak human woman who meant absolutely nothing to him at the time. How could there be any conflict? It just had to be a lie.

"I'm disappointed too," Vegetto continued on making her feel more and more uncomfortable in the second. "You know being one person made from two other people is a strange phenomenon. I get the perceptions of both men during that day. Their thoughts, their feelings, and their wants and needs. That's why I'm so disappointed in myself. You think that with how well mannered Goku was that he'd be able to see through Vegeta's lies but he didn't. Goku became too consumed in focusing on Vegeta's past aggressions towards him that he ignored how much Vegeta was struggling to keep up his own act up with every bead of sweat that rolled down his face before Vegeta raised his left arm to fire toward you all in the crowd."

"Surely you must—you _**must**_ be joking!" Bulma replied swatting away the idea that a part of Vegeta was still humane through his actions. She saw how serious he looked that day, how mercilessly he cocked his head and laughed after obliterating half of the tournament stadium. There was no way Vegeta was hesitating through his actions. He was not the same person she had grown to love, he was something completely different.

Bulma took a step back, leaning against the wall for support. Her hands clenched together and pressing up against her lips as she closed her eyes falling back into the nightmarish memory that hide within the darkest corners of her threshold. It was all so maddening. Bulma didn't understand the tension between Goku and Vegeta when they first arrived. When she first called out to Vegeta through their bond to ask him what was going on, she only received a chilling silence that felt so very unnatural.

Then it happened in a blink of an eye where he demolished half of the stage without any regards toward the precious life he had stolen away. Bulma shouted at him calling him a billion insults hoping for a spared glance that would let her know what he was thinking, but nothing again and slowly it was killing her.

Vegeta was never like this. He never ignored her when he knew she was dangerous worried for his health. Yet now he did, and she for the first time in years in their relationship, felt powerless. Bulma had no choice but buckle down under the pressure and surrender into the hopelessness that he so graciously cast aside for her.

A shake in her shoulders brought her back to her senses. Vegetto stood leaning close to her, pressing a kiss to her forehead to ease the tears that ran down her face. She had no idea that she had began to cry through the flash back but it was just so heart breaking. Every bone in her body was shaking in betrayal even now…So it just had to be a lie…

Vegetto pulled her into a hug, and she accepted it sobbing into his chest. Vegetto rested his head on hers and sighed. "I know it hurts to hear this Bulma but he was testing you that day." Bulma shook her head relentlessly in disagreement but Vegetto gently pushed her back forcing her to look at him." You have to believe me when I say this Bulma. Vegeta _**wanted**_ to see if you could actually doubt him, and you _**did**_, you—"

Vegetto was cut off the moment Bulma raised her hand and slapped him for the second time of their time together. He frowned while Bulma stared up at him, eyes blazing through burning tears.

"Don't you _**dare**_ finish that sentence Vegetto. Don't you dare accuse me of such things." Vegetto looked like he was lost for words at this point and Bulma continued to shake her head in disbelief.

"B-Bulma—"

"I don't want to hear it!" Bulma shouted angrily tears pricking the corner of her eyes once more. She really hated Vegetto for doing this to her. For making her already teetering world completely shift upside down. Bulma didn't think she could handle the thought that the Vegeta she saw that day, with that cruel grin and malicious attitude, was in actuality her Vegeta trying to put up some sort of front. It was just a cruel lie trying to confuse her!

"But Bulma—"

"Just shut up!" Bulma intervened for the third time as she hardened her face to stop the tears from falling. She would not let this affect her. She could not because she had to be strong for Trunks. Bulma definitely would not allow herself to become weak by Vegetto's words. She had to be the best mother she could be and if that meant letting go of this discussion then so be it. It would all be thrown back into the deepest darkest corners of her mind and never be looked into again.

"You know Bulma if you keep this up you're only going to be running away and becoming the arrogant person that Vegeta was." Bulma's lips straightened and her narrow gaze became sharper as she tore her gaze away from Vegetto.

"Then fine let me become that man since you obviously can no longer be that man for me." Bulma spat coldly as she pushed past Vegetto but he caught her left arm dragging her back against the wall, back to facing his worrying orbs.

"Bulma _please_ don't let this destroy you. You're stronger than this! I _know_ you." Bulma yanked herself out of his grip and attempted to slap him yet again but this time he caught it and her right hand clenched in his hold, as she continued her previous venomous glare.

"You don't _know_ me Vegetto. You really don't."

"I do." He countered and she shook her head.

"No, you're wrong. Just because you can read my thoughts and have the thoughts of others who cared about me doesn't mean you are actually entailed to say you really _**know**_ me. For your information I've been like this ever since that incident!" Bulma shouted as she lowered her eyes to the ground and began to dig those memories up so clearly than ever before. "It killed me you know. I thought that everything that I have ever done to break Vegeta's mold was thrown back into my face like I really was _**nothing **_but an insignificant worm to him all this time. It killed me to think that Vegetto!"

"I'm sorry that you felt that way Bulma but…Man…" Right now would have been the perfect opportunity to run away but some unknown guilt rose into her chest. Vegetto's words caused her to stay deep rooted into the ground because somewhere in her heart she wanted to believe Vegetto more than anything.

"I hate you for making me feel this way," She told him bitterly. "At least Vegeta had the decency to lie to me! Yet not you, you just had to open your mouth. Why did you tell me this? _**Why**_ now of all times would you drop this so called truth upon me_**?**_"

"You know exactly why." Vegetto said softly making her skin crawl. "If anyone deserved the truth it would be you Bulma. It was because Vegeta cared for you the most."

"You're wrong!" Bulma retorted angrily through flowing tears. "It wasn't like that at all! That Vegeta at the tournament only saw me as the caretaker for his child so don't you dare start making assumptions even if I desired so much for it to be so! Vegeta only was trying to make Goku angry that day so they could settle the score as he always did! It seemed he had finally decided to stop running away from all his problems—oh my Kami…"

"I see that you understand now." Vegetto said while watching Bulma raise her right hand over her mouth as she stared up at the roof with wide disbelieving eyes. "Vegeta allowed himself to be controlled that day. He finally had the extra push to rid himself of your existence. It had become the thing he had been swearing to finish off the day he left you."

Yes Vegeta famous swearing of her death. Bulma could hear it ringing in her ears as if it had happened only a few moments ago…

'_**Mark my words woman one day I will finish you off and when that day comes I want you to relish in that grand moment when you realize that Prince Vegeta is bound to no woman!' **_

'_HA!' _Bulma retorted in response while pursuing after the fuming Saiyan Prince who was retreating into his man-cave, the GR. He growled when he turned to see she was still standing there, hands on her hips, scolding him for being such a jerk to her. '_And guess what my dear sweet prince?' Vegeta lifted a brow and she gave a coy smile. 'I promise you that you're, 'oh so great threats,' don't scare me in the least bit! I know you crave me—"_Vegeta interrupted her with a loud roar of laughter that made her face flame in annoyance.

'_**Oh don't kid yourself woman. I merely saw you as a good fuck and took advantage of it. Trust me, I've had way better.' **_

'_B-Bullshit no one out beats me!' _Bulma as she flicked her blue hair strands out proudly displaying her beauty to the grumpy Saiyan. However Vegeta's chuckles continued making her feel more and more humiliated by the second. _'Well, well for your information at least I know your secret! HA! So tell me, what are you going to do now that I know your secret?'_

'_**The only thing you know how to do is fix things and you can't even do that properly.' **_He replied and Bulma ignored his sneer with a grit of her teeth.

'_Yeah well at least I know that deep down even if he tries to hide it all he likes, that a certain Saiyan Prince has feelings too.'_ She watched his eyes widen for a moment before narrowing into a dark slit but Bulma merely retaliated that glare with a knowing smile. '_I know you—!' _She was cut off by the sound of the GR door closing on her face and Bulma growled when she realized that he had locked her out. She banged on the iron door for hours screaming all sorts of indecencies at him until finally she cooled down upon knowing he was once again hiding from his relationship with her. _'Now you mark my words Vegeta,' _She yelled not caring if he could hear her or not, '_As long as I'm still alive whenever we have these little spats, I will always know deep in my heart that you love me so take that and shove it up your ass you pompous prick!'_

Bulma could even remember how she stomped off that day and destroyed half of her lab because she was so furious at Vegeta. The blue haired genius couldn't help but chuckle over the memory.

Oh the battles she had with Vegeta.

Those were some of the best moments of her life.

"Bulma are you even listening to me?" Vegetto asked as he waved a hand in front of her face and she blinked out of her memories scowling.

"Yes, I do understand what your trying to tell me Vegetto." Bulma replied somewhat lying. "Having that extra push from Babidi meant that Vegeta finally had the means to end my life but even then he still couldn't." Bulma couldn't help but smile even thought it was an awful thing to be laughing about. "Instead he shot at the crowd besides me. Missing me completely and all the more hoping that he would scare me into thinking otherwise and I," Bulma shook her head laughing at her idiocy, "I fell for it." The blue hair genius pounded her right fist against her flattened left palm in disbelief. "That bastard finally managed to trick me after all those years of swearing differently. Damn you Vegeta."

"Wait so, you're not angry?" Vegetto questioned and the blue haired genius gave him a strange look.

"Of course I'm angry! I doubted Vegeta through the worst possible scenario! I practically failed him as his mate! This is whole time I've been blaming Vegeta for some sort of betrayal when it was me, _**me**_ who betrayed him.' Bulma combed her hair back and finally gave a defeated sigh.

There were so many things she could have prevented had she only had the nerve to speak out and call Vegeta on his bluff. Bulma wondered what would have happened that day if she actually climbed down from those stands and stood in front him even though Goku, Gohan, and the others would warn her not to.

Even now she doubted the likely hood that he would blast her into the next dimension. _Damn it Goku, _Bulma cursed angrily. She had never been one to lash out on the lovable-goofy Saiyan, but now she regretted it. It did not help that being the one person she thought could always see the good in people had also failed at seeking out the answers as well. It could have been handled so much differently but they were too busy blaming Vegeta for his mistakes than seeking out the good that was struggling to be devoured by their hatred.

"If it helps Vegeta doesn't hate you for breaking your promise. I mean you of all people should know that by now." Vegetto said with a large grin, a hand behind his head in a Goku like fashion. "Like I said before you have always been there for him at the start. One little slip up won't affect him. He still cares for a hard ass like you."

"I don't know if I should take that as a compliment or not."Bulma said rubbing her head as to calm the brewing migraine that was already starting to form.

"Both might do you some good." He told her and Bulma resisted the urge to hit him.

"You're just lucky that whenever I hit you it feels like my hand _**breaks**_ against your cheek." Bulma said as she continued down the hall with him trudging after her. She knew he would stop her if they passed by Trunk's rejuvenation room.

"Well if you actually got off your ass once in awhile and tried to do something about it, then maybe you wouldn't be bitching about it all the time." She heard him grumble and she snapped her hands back once again into a tightened fists. "Only joking of course," He added lightly when he realized she had heard him, "I mean I could train you if it bothers you that much."

Bulma glanced back at the Saiyan with an annoyed expression. "Really I could but it might take a couple of um, months, maybe considering how—erm—never mind." Bulma nodded, continuing on in silence. Sure the idea of learning how to fly as nice but she would never have to use it if they were allowed to live peacefully on Earth from here on out.

"Now that that's over can we please get Trunks and get the hell off this stupid planet!" Bulma asked as she encouraged him to lead the way. "It's giving me the creeps!" Vegetto could only laugh and Bulma growled. "I'm serious! I don't know how I'm still alive! Someone of my genius standards could be kidnapped at any given moment. I'm scared for my life Vegetto!"

"But I thought you needed the Dragon Balls?" He wondered as he stared at her with curiosity. "Don't you want Vegeta back now that you know?" Bulma blinked up at him in surprise.

"How did you know that Trunks and I were going to use the Dragon Balls for that reason?"

"I didn't." He replied causing her to feel strangely numb. "You just told me." Bulma cursed under her breathe not sure how to approach this kind of discussion.

What could she say anyways?

_Thanks for saving my ass twice, but I'd rather have my real husband by my side? Ugh,_ it all sounded so wrong! Bulma wanted to bang her head against a wall. "Hey don't worry about it Bulma, I had a feeling that was the case anyways. Besides I know that your heart will always belong to Vegeta and I'm not about to come in between you two without a formal permission slip. As much as I may not look it, I'm not the type of person to force anyone into an unwanted relationship."

The whole thing caused her to cast her gaze away from Vegetto. Bulma really didn't know what to say to that. She felt horrible that he had a feeling that they were going to wish him away. Then she felt her heart go out to him when he admitted understanding that Vegeta would always come first. Finally she felt the heart against her chest skip with joy. She just felt so much that Bulma found herself actually stepping forward toward the Saiyan in acceptance.

"Thank you," She whispered as she rested her hands against his ki. His hands covered over hers, holding them tightly and reassuringly.

"The pleasure is mine." He told her and Bulma swore her cheeks flushed deep. Bulma retracted her hands away from his and let out a cough before continuing down the halls.

"Yes well, you know I was thinking…"

"Oh?" Vegetto asked genuinely interested and Bulma flashed him a smile.

"That whole wish thing well perhaps we could delay it for a couple more years." Now it was Vegetto's turn to halt and he stared at her with wide eyes. Bulma waved off that amazed look he was giving her. "I mean, don't get me wrong I _**love**_ Vegeta and all but you know I just feel like it would be rude if I didn't give you a chance."

"Again," Vegetto began smirking, "I wouldn't hate you for refusing to sleep with me Bulma." Steam rose through Bulma's body all at once and she sputtered at the Saiyan.

"I was not talking about sex you dolt!" Bulma argued which only made Vegetto chuckle and her urge to kill him rise more and more. "I was only trying to be sincere!" Vegetto shrugged.

"Hey you're the one who said it would be _interesting_."

"OKAY that's it!" Bulma yelled as she grabbed hold of his gi and yanked him down to look at her straight in the eye. "Tell me where did it come from?"

"W-What, where did what come from Bulma?" He questioned innocently and Bulma growled, shaking him with the little strength she had.

"Don't play stupid with me Vegetto! Where did this perverted side of yours originally branch from?"

"_**WHAT**_?"

"_Goku_ right?" Bulma questioned as she nodded away. "I know it has to be him! Otherwise it makes no sense… I mean while Vegeta is an asshole…He is so more forceful when it comes to sex in a hot sensual way that I just can't resist him. He kind of just pounces at all the right times. While you; you on the other hand are a lot gentler around with dealing with the subject in a sly assholish way." Bulma blew a strand of lose hair out of her face as she studied the rather pale Saiyan's face. "I'm right aren't I? Oh my Kami, what has Chichi been doing to Goku all these years? She turned him from an innocent child to a monster!"

"_**W-what**_? Bulma what are you talking about…?" Vegetto drawing more and more blanks while Bulma drew away from him and went off in her own little world. The sparks of rivalry becoming alive once more.

_And Chichi had the nerve to call __**me**__ the indecent one of the group! "_Vegetto!" Bulma called as she whipped toward him with a new kind of revelation. Vegetto could only nod as Bulma faced him, cheeks staining bright pink as she let her question come into light.

"In your opinion Vegetto… Which mate between Chichi and I, would you say the sex was better?" Vegetto looked down at her and she looked up at him. There was an echoing silence between the two until Vegetto started laughing and she only continued glaring. "_**Vegetto**_." She demanded and the Saiyan actually seemed to be having trouble with coming up with an answer.

"Well you know Bulma—"

"No I don't _**know**_ Vegetto, how about you, you know, explain, since you're just soooo good at deciphering Goku and Vegeta's perceptions."

"Well," Vegetto began while tugging at his Gi's neckline. "The funny thing is that it's actually all pretty complicated. I mean there's a little bias opinion here and there. Considering well Vegeta's never been with Chichi and you've never slept with Goku so it's kind of hard to have a definite answer."

"I don't understand why can't you just think back into the sex memories and choose which one you think is best? How is that complicated?" Vegetto's gaze drifted off, rubbing the back of his neck as he started to blush deeply as well.

"It just _**is**_ Bulma. Just please bare with me here."

"Bare with you? What kind of bullshit excuse is—"Bulma never got to finish that sentence because the next thing she knew she was up in the air outside of the ship grasping onto Vegetto like her life depended upon it. "What the hell Vegetto?" Bulma shouted as she glared at Vegetto fiercely however his gaze was elsewhere. She followed his gaze to see the ship below them was now engulfed in flames. Smoke pouring out from the shattered windows and electricity sparking from broken electrical wires. It seemed Vegetto had sensed the blast during her complaint and used instant transmission just in the nick of time to get them transported outside to safety. _But what of Trunks?_

"He's fine." Vegetto said finally speaking to her once again. "After all he's right there." Bulma blinked in surprise at his words. She hadn't seen any sight of her baby boy. "Amazing, he's done it." Vegetto muttered proudly, and tilted her head in confusion. Vegetto shifted her a bit more to his angle so she could get a better view of the situation.

It was then and there that Bulma finally saw him. Trunks, her baby boy, slowly ascending up into the air, glowing ever so brightly through all the chaos around him. "Can you believe it Bulma? He's ascended! Wow and at such a young age too!"Vegetto praised proudly but Bulma could only squirm in fear when she saw that dangerous gleam her son held in his eyes. It caused her to drape both of her arms around Vegetto's neck instead of letting him simply carry her about so casually with his left arm around her waist.

"Vegetto," She called carefully, "Normally I would be celebrating too but Trunk's ascension is not something you should be praising." In an instant she could feel Vegetto's gaze on her trying to figure out what she meant but luckily for him, he would not have to wait long because Bulma knew if there was ever a moment to tell him the truth, now would be that time. "Do, do you remember when I mentioned before that Trunks wasn't fighting at his best? Well this…this would be the reason why…"

**XXX**

**TBC**

**XXX**

_Yay I managed to push this one out in time before Christmas. I hope it came out good! I am extremely worried since this chapter is mostly Bulma and Vegetto fighting. I wanted to put this in because obviously the two of them have issues to work out. Plus Bulma tends to be __**very**__ hotheaded in the anime so I was trying to flesh this characteristic out. Please let me know what you think!_

**Q&A:**

_If you're wondering why Trunks suddenly went SSJ2… Well the truth is I kind of compared to my thoughts on the rejuvenation tank from the Freeza Saga. When Goku was done, he was at full power, right?_

_So thus it made me think…Well okay in this story Trunks can't really control his power too good so full power would be a bit dangerous for him if he woke up and started panicking. Then add in the spice of his constant concern over his mothers well being. So that when Trunks did seek to sense her out, he noticed her tiny ki was fluctuating in fury. He didn't realize the reason behind it, and went into rage mode thinking she was in danger. Thus there you have it— a very pissed off SSJ2 Trunks. _

_Chaos ensures._

_XX_

_If your wondering if I hate Chichi...No I don't. I just like throwing in the tension between Bulma and Chichi as a humor tone to set them up to be the next Vegeta, Goku rivalry. Besides I've always wondered myself how Goku who in dragon ball didn't know the difference between a girl and a boy - managed in DBZ to give birth to two kids. LOL  
_

**XXX**

**P.S:**

_Thank you for the reviews for those who do write them! I do read them and as proof when I woke up this morning and saw Koori's email I pulled up a chair and dedicated myself to having this posted by the end of the night. LOL. _

_Just a FYI I am still having this huge mind fuck over what General Zargon said about having Goku and Vegeta return and Vegetto still be there. I don't even know how to handle that situation. It keeps making me laugh so much. That would really be a permanent problem for Bulma, LOL. Oh god, I'm going to die from laughter again. _

_Thank you for having me!_


	9. Hatred

Hello everyone, long time, long time indeed. Just wanted to say thanks for the messages. I have been on and off this chapter for years, half of it done, then changed, then scraped, then re-done completely over again. It got to the point that I just wanted to push it out. This chapter is short, shorter than most of my other chapters, but I promise to work on that in the future.

So here it is. Hope you enjoy. [I'm now back on track – started talking to myself again on where the story goes next – so I'll be pushing things out faster. ]

Thanks again for the support. -Waterbliss.

XXX

**Disclaimer**: I do not own DBZ/ Based off DBM Universe 16 which I also do not own.

XXX

Previously:

"Do, do you remember when I mentioned before that Trunks wasn't fighting at his best? Well this...This would be the reason why..."

XXX

Chapter 9: Hatred

Tension, it had filled the air within seconds after Bulma revealed the truth about Trunk's frightening ascension. Bulma could only bite down on her lips as she awaited the Saiyan to turn his head to give her a mouthful but to her surprise Vegetto managed to keep a steady gaze on Trunks instead. She blinked finding herself in an awkward position and just as she was about to let out a breath of relief his voice finally reached her ears.

"You mean to tell me all this time you _knew_ about Trunk's ascension and yet you decided on your own accord that this was something that I shouldn't be informed of?" Bulma squeaked, quickly reeled her eyes away from the now clearly frustrated Saiyan. Her mouth sown shut refusing to get caught in his venom-laced web. "I don't understand." Vegetto breathed out, surprising Bulma at the sudden change of tone. "Why didn't you tell me?" Vegetto asked proceeding to tense his grip on her before finally relaxing into a sigh. "Do you really hate me that much Bulma?"

"_What_?" Bulma questioned, an exclamation mark shooting over her head as she managed to turn her attention back onto the confused Saiyan. Their gazes now locked with equal bewilderment. "I don't hate you." She replied honestly. "I know I can be hard on you, but I certainty could never hate you...And to think you call me the stupid one." Bulma added, chuckling a bit.

"Then just _when _exactly was it that you were planning to spring this little important piece of information on me, _**woman**_?" Bulma proceeded to shrug casually causing Vegetto to grit his teeth in response. "So you weren't going to tell me, were you, _**Bulma**__?_"

"No," Bulma admitted bluntly as she watched his eyes snap shut trying to control his temper. "But it was my obligation as a mother to not do so Vegetto!" Bulma quickly rebounded and was instantly silenced when Vegetto's cold eyes melded into her panicked ones.

"You do understand Bulma that you are also my wife, _my mate,_ and I would expect that you would so graciously humble me by _**acting**_ like one as well." He said oh so boldly causing Bulma to growl out her own pent up frustrations.

"How dare you, _you_, _**you **_pompous _**ass!**_" Bulma screamed only to realize the next few seconds left her breathless. Horror stuck across her face wondering if she had gone overboard. A silly fight escalating into a matter of life and death.

_Where had I gone wrong?_

Her answer soon came as she felt herself drop into a pillow of laughter. Vegetto's chuckles bringing her out of shock as she realized she was was now safely back into his arm's bridle style.

"Whew!" Vegetto exclaimed, still chuckling away, "That one was certainly close. Had I listened to another second of your silly ramblings we would have gotten hit by that Ki blast."

_Ki blast?_ Burma's mind questioned, ignoring the snide Vegetto made for the moment. She knew he meant Trunks but, for him to endanger her... Bulma was lost on what to say. That strong, brave, determined little boy in the distance, was he truly no longer able to distinguish his own mother?

"Well," Vegetto breathed out, causing her to look up at him with wonder, "It looks like I have no choice but to fight."

"N-No!" Bulma exclaimed whilst a trail of sweat fell down her forehead. Her eye's darted towards the young glaring Saiyan preparing in his hands what seemed to be another large Ki blast. "He won't possibly fire again, he hasn't changed, he's still my baby bo-" Her word's cut short yet again as the elder Saiyan tossed her back up into the air, only to casually knock aside another Ki blast.

The Ki blast caused yet another explosion, and this time the attack was so devastating Bulma could see that the ground beneath her shaking with fury. Once again Vegetto caught her leaving Bulma to gather her thoughts.

"Relax," Vegetto quickly told her halting Bulma from pooling over in tears in wonder of what to do about their son's teetering insanity. "I promise I won't hurt him. I'll bring back your son to you safely and you can count on that, okay?" His words, they were almost too good to be true and Bulma _really_ had wanted to nod at his brilliance because surely with that mix of Goku in there – she could trust him. She could honestly trust that Vegetto would not accidentally sock Trunks in the face and thus putting him in a permanent concussion.

But then there was this oddity within his words that Bulma felt herself mulling over. It was so strange that it kept her from becoming complete mush in Vegetto's oh-so gallant arms.

"Don't you mean, _our_ son?" She pressed wondering if it was a slip of the tongue considering Vegetto always did claim that he was apart of the family since he was essentially a part of Vegeta.

Vegetto however made no claim to fix the error. He only replied with a way Vegeta always did by shoving her aside. Thankfully it wasn't as rough, or as hurtful for he gently set her aside on the floor, feet firmly on the grassy ground.

"Stay here, don't move, and I promise, _nothing _will harm you, Bulma." He said whilst turning his back on her leaving her to blink and nod numbly. "After all your my woman, and _nothing_ touches whats mine." He added, a blush splashing over her nose and cheeks but she managed to grab hold of his arm and yank him to face her so she could plant a quick kiss on his lips.

Vegetto's mouth hung in shock for a moment but snapped out of it rather quickly to shoot off an oncoming Ki-blast once more. The two ki-blasts collided causing a multiple array of colors in different directions but Vegetto had shielded Bulma as he promised and that was enough.

The debris causing a coughing storm for the Blunette but she managed to find the air to breath and opened her eyes to the new view ahead of her. Her eyes wavered at the sight of the destructive fright train that landed just a few feet away from them. Her mouth twitched with uncertainty wanting to desperately call out a name but all she could do was swallow nervously.

Trunks.

_'Go,_' Bulma demanded, unsure of her own words but knowing deeply that something must be done. Something had to be to save her baby boy. With that she managed to release the elder Saiyan from her grasp. It was then that Bulma could only watch with anxiety as Vegetto stepped forward towards their son preparing a battle stance.

Trunks grinned evilly getting into a fighting stance, beckoning Vegetto with a taunting gesture. Lightning sparked around the boy, orbs of light dancing around in a twist of unwavering courage and killer intent. Madness, ascension, and unimaginable glory.

_Are you proud yet? _Bulma's mind questioned bitterly, _Well are you? Vegeta?_

It was then that a gust of air shot back at her, nothing serious, just enough to blow her hair back. Bulma's hands clenched tightly as Vegetto shot forward like a bullet towards her son. Their son. Bulma could only hope that she would be lucky enough to catch a glimpse of the battle before it became a giant blur of nothingness. For her it wasn't just a battle between father and son, but one that needed the mother to witness as well.

However in a twist of cruelty Bulma realized that she wouldn't even have to worry about that. For Trunk's laughter sent her numb. She couldn't believe her eyes – there was just no way! Vegetto had...Had missed?!

_'But how?' _Bulma's mind cried out in horror. She focused on the back of Vegetto's and then at her son's gleaming aura and then it hit her. '_Why aren't you fighting in your Super Saiyan form?'_ Bulma cried out through their mental bond and she could swear, even with his back faced that she was able to see a grin grace Vegetto's lips.

'_Why would I do that?' _He questioned, a humored tone ringing in her mind. '_Do you want me to kill him?' _

_'E-eh, k-kill him? What are you saying? You're not in a position to joke around you dolt!' _

Bulma couldn't believe it – how come Vegetto was always acting so stupid? This certainly made her fume and to make matters worse Vegetto was treating her like an imbecile. She growled, hoping secretly that Trunks would gut him in the stomach. '_Surely, one punch would knock some sense into him.' _Bulma thought crossing her arms over her chest. However despite her anger. Bulma felt bothered.

Why hadn't Trunk's retaliated yet?

This was odd indeed. She shouldn't even be able to watch them fight unless all this time they were actually moving...

A bead of sweat rolled down her head.

Of course, that's what it was! That's why Vegetto was laughing at her – they were moving so quickly,fighting in what would be an array of attacks, that she just couldn't catch onto. Bulma sighed in relief. _These Saiyans..._

_'I told you I wasn't going to hurt him.' _Vegetto replied, smashing her illusion of a grand battle right before her eyes. _'Just scare him a little...'_ She swore he was grinning away when he said that and it annoyed her to no end.

What he was basically say telling her was that even an ascended Saiyan was no match for him.

It frightened her. Bulma glanced at Trunks, and tensed. His face certainly matching her own as she came to terms with the outcome of this battle.

'_Just, just how strong are you?'_ Bulma questioned, feeling a bit overwhelmed.

'_Let's just say that I'm-well-untouchable.' _ Bulma rolled her eyes. Just what she needed to hear. Another cocky prick she'd have to deal with. Bulma couldn't help but smile.

'_Of course, I should have known.' _Bulma said, her smile widening with each second. In the back of her mind she saw _**him**_. Vegeta. Perhaps just a glimpse, but it was enough to make the tears spring back up. It was then that she saw a brief view of an orange GI. Goku. The two melding together to show Vegetto before her. It was something she had come to terms with throughout this whole trip. An image of them both appearing and disappearing. Perhaps to make get her used to it. Hoping that by continuously appearing before her – the phenomenon would finally stick.

"You d-don't scare me." Trunk's voice appeared weakly. His tone dropping an octave startling Bulma. He was afraid.

Bulma shifted uncomfortably. She had wanted to move forward, but an unknown force wouldn't allow her to move an inch.

'_He needs me.' _ Bulma shot towards Vegetto knowing the unseen force that was holding her back was none other then the elder Saiyan. '_I can get through to him.' _

_'So can I.' _ He replied whilst sending chills down her back. _'Just trust me Bulma. I'll get your son back to you I promise...' _

Again? Really?

Bulma felt her teeth clench. Vegetto was really pushing her limitations. In fact she was tired of trying so hard to figure him out. She wanted answers – now – even if her son was on the verge of a mental breakdown.

"He's your son too!" She screamed, "Why do you keep denying it?"

"Because..."A familiar voice began. It was struggling for control, struggling to be heard. "Because to him I'm just Vegeta's son." Trunk's face held a plastered hardened look as he continued to stare at Vegetto's right fist. It had flown so fast besides him, nearly causing wound to face...Yet missed on purpose to cause insult to injury.

He was clearly out of Vegetto's league. "No! No!" The boy shouted, pulling both hands to his face while shaking, "I'm not like them!" Trunks whipped his right hand out, a beam of light appearing in his hands. "I'm not like Gohan or Goten!"

"Trunks please..." Bulma breathed out, hoping that her voice would reach him. _Please just calm down..._ While she wasn't exactly sure what her son was getting at. Bulma did know was that he was losing some inner battle and it was killing him. _How strange_...It's like she was experiencing Déjà vu, all over again.

"Enough!" He shouted towards her. His orbs displaying clear annoyance at his mother's constant interference. Her brow rose in surprise that he actually dared to raise his voice at her but at the same time, she took note of the ball of light forming within his hand. "I'm tired of being treated like a kid! I'm not someone who needs to be babied all the time!"

"Then stop acting like one." Vegetto's voice appeared, setting the boy off like a fire alarm. Trunks practically roared in fury declaring to be treated like an equal whilst finally taking hold of the ball of light. He could hear his mother's voice of concern in the background but he shook it aside. He was finally wide awake – finally given the chance at full strength to prove his worth.

He was in control, and he was going to win.

Trunks reeled his right hand towards Vegetto's stomach in victory. With this blow he would repair the damages that were left behind in his care.

"Acknowledge me dammit! Acknowledge me! FATHER!"

A hand flew to Bulma's mouth as she watched in voiceless horror as Trunk's ki blast connected into Vegetto's stomach. The entire area flooded with debris as she was pushed back with such great force landing on her behind with a heavy thud.

Bulma groaned, pushing aside the trembling feeling coursing through her body as she rose back on her feet. She could hear Trunk's heavy breathing through the dust that was beginning to subside. As his mother she wanted to direly help him but after hearing his echoing cries, Bulma had no choice but to surrender.

It seemed that she really had no place on this battlefield.

It was almost laughable. After all these years of adventures, Bulma had wanted to say that this was certainly her top pick for the most uncomfortable position she had ever been in. In fact the bluenette could only find comfort in grasping her hands together as she noticed that Vegetto was no where to be in sight, leaving her to once again deal with the aftermath.

Trunks however was uninterested with confining with her. His head shot up towards a figure in the air and Bulma need not to raise her head to know just who was hovering above them. After all, she had known the outcome of this battle the moment Vegetto joked with her. It was only a matter of time before Kami knows what would happen.

If only Trunks would realize this too, but he was stubborn, just like his father. Bulma sighed as she was forced to watch her son's eyes narrowing as a predator locking onto its prey. "I'm not like the others! I won't just back down!"

Trunks then shot up at Vegetto in a brilliant blur, throwing a flurry of punches and kicks, each motion easily side stepped in the air by a smiling Vegetto. Each movement continuously dodged. A game of cat and mouse.

Finally Vegetto caught Trunk's right leg effortlessly and pulled the boy right under his feet in the air. Trunk's growled and squirmed in frustration but Vegetto wasn't letting go any time soon. Trunk's sighed, forcing himself to just let it be. He stayed there in his Super Saiyan, loosely hanging from his father's grip. "Are you ever going to fight me seriously?" He questioned bitterly.

"Not with your mother watching." Vegetto replied, and Trunk's brows knitted together at the situation. He glanced down to see sure enough his mother freaking out below and grumbled.

"Fine." Trunks deadpanned. "Well finish this another time." With that the boy powered down. Vegetto seemed pleased with this and let the younger boy go. Trunks shut his eyes, breathing softly as he slowly drifted down. When the boy opened his eye's they were sharp, green, and focused.

During this bit of momentum Trunks had powered up as quickly as possible and moved his arms so swiftly in sync in such a way that would match his future self's technique when fighting against Frieza. A ki blast erupted from his hands and shot into the unsuspecting face of Vegetto. It was then that the boy felt a grin tug at the corner of his lips. For as the dust cleared the look of Vegetto's face displayed irritation with a small mark placed on his once untouched face. Trunks laughed proclaiming so loudly that he had managed to trick the great Vegetto.

It only took a few seconds for Trunk's to realize what a horrible mistake he made. For it was Vegetto's turn to pack the punch and when Vegetto powered up into his Super Saiyan form, Trunk's laugh quickly died. "Oh fuck." Trunks muttered, as he placed both arms up as to cover himself from uncertain death. He could hear his mother screaming for Vegetto to stop, something the lines of promises and what not. However Trunks could only grit, he should have taken the offer to let this silly fight go when he had the chance. Now, it was just too late.

When the blow came, it wasn't surprising to Trunks that every bone in his body felt like it was being torn in half. It didn't surprise him when the sight of crimson flew from his mouth into the air. For this, this was his punishment for pushing his father too far.

"**TRUNKS**!" Bulma screamed in terror whilst watching her son get ping-ponged into a crater below. Above Vegetto had already powered down, his hands dropping to his sides casually as if he had done nothing wrong.

When he lowered himself to her level. Bulma wasted no time to sprint up to him, hands balled, burning eyes hidden behind blue locks, before she delivered what she thought to be a well deserved slap. It hurt – hell it stung to no end, but it was the first time Bulma felt really empowered by fury in front of him. Although her inner threshold was shattering beneath her feet another one part of her fought to remain tall.

To think at first she was deprived of her husband but now her son was added into the bargain sale as well...All because of this man, _this fucking_ _**bastard**_. He would pay, the dragonballs would make damn sure of it.

**XXX**

Q&A: 

If my writing comes off differently – I wanted to apologize, after all its been around 3 years since I've actually attempted to re-write something. My brains really fried with real life-crap and trying to graduate on time.

I was going to make this chapter continue, and not leave it where it is now – but It's been so long that I think if I kept putting it off I would never look back. So this is my chance to get back into it.

**XXX**

_P.S: I wanted to thank everyone who has been reviewing my story non-stop. I hope that this will ease you a bit. Looking forward to posting the next chapter! See you soon!_


End file.
